Harriet Potter 2
by Afaim
Summary: Das zweite Jahr auf Hogwarts bringt Hauselfen, ein geheimnissvolles Tagenbuch, Gilderoy Lockhart und die erste Liebe mit sich. Wenn sie doch nur nicht alle für die Erbin Slytherins halten würden...
1. Chapter 1

Harriet Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens

Harriet Potter ist ein lebhaftes, aber auch sehr höfliches Mädchen, mit sehr widerspenstigen Haar und der Gewohnheit Bürsten zu ermorden. Eigentlich ist Harriet ja eher vernünftig und freundlich, doch leider ist sie auch sehr neugierig. Eines kann sie auf den Tod nicht ausstehen: Ungerechtigkeiten. Die bringen sie auf die Palme und dazu für den Angegriffenen in die Presche zu springen. Ihr wertvollster Besitz ist ihr Stofftiger Schir Kahn und der Unsichtbarkeitsumhang ihres Vaters. Sie muss bei ihrer Tante, ihrem Onkel und ihr verhassten Cousin Dudley leben, da ihre Eltern von Lord Voldmort ermordet wurden, was ihr eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn eingebracht hat. In Hogwarts ist Harriet Sucher des Gryffindor-Quidditch Teams.

Hermine Granger ist Harriets beste Freundin und Ron Weasley ihr bester Freund. Sie ist aber auch mit Lavender Bown, Parvati Patil und dem Wildhüter Hagrid gut befreundet. Probleme hat sie nur mit dem Slytherin Jungen Draco Malfoy, der sie gerne ärgert, mit unterschiedlichem Erfolg.

1. Dobby, der Hauself

Harriet war deprimiert. Der Sommer dauerte bereits viel zu lange, und keiner ihrer Freunde (weder Hermine, noch Ron, noch Lavender oder Parvati, noch nicht einmal Hagrid) hatte ihr einen einzigen Brief zu stellen lassen. Außerdem war heute ihr Geburtstag, und auch daran hatte niemand gedacht. Nicht, dass sie es von den Dursleys erwartet hätte, aber es tat doch weh.

Die Ferien waren bis jetzt überhaupt schrecklich gewesen. Vor zwei Wochen hatte es sie zum ersten Mal ereilt, was Tante Petunia mit einem erschrockenen: „Du ist doch erst 11!" kommentiert hatte. Seitdem sah ihre Tante sie noch merkwürdiger an als zuvor. Jetzt war Harriet nicht nur eine Hexe, sondern auch noch eine frühreife Hexe.

Dudley hatte wie immer sein bestes getan um sie zu quälen, und das einzige Mal, dass Hermine angerufen hatte, hatte ausgerechnet er abgehoben und sofort wieder mit der Auskunft: „Falsche Nummer" aufgelegt. Leider hatte Onkel Vernon ihren darauf folgenden Versuch Dudley mit dem Telefonkabel zu strangulieren unterbunden.

Jetzt waren alle Durselys plus Harriet im Wohnzimmer versammelt und gingen den „Schlachtplan" durch. Den Schlachtplan, der Onkel Vernon eine Beförderung verschaffen sollte. Harriet hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. Onkel Vernon wandte sich an sie: „Und du, Harriet? Wo bist du?"

Harriet seufzte. „Ich bin in meinem Zimmer und gebe keinen Laut von mir. Ich tue so als würde ich nicht existieren und halte Hedwig davon ab Krach zu machen", antwortete sie brav (Hedwig war ihre weiße Eule). Onkel Vernon nickte zufrieden.

„Gut. Ich verlasse mich auf dich", meinte er, „Das ist das Mindeste was du mir schuldig bist, immerhin lasse ich dich auf diese verdammte Schule." „Ja, Onkel Vernon." (Harriet hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass es das Klügste war Onkel Vernon seine Illusionen zu lassen).

Betrübt kehrte sie in ihr Zimmer (das kleinste im ganzen Haus) zurück. Hedwig rumorte in ihrem Käfig. Dudley baute sich grinsend im Türrahmen auf. „Ich weiß, welcher Tag heute ist", verkündete er. Harriet hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ach wirklich? Du hast also endlich die Wochentage auswendig gelernt", stellte sie trocken fest (es gab niemanden auf dieser Welt, den sie mehr hasste als Dudley, trotzdem war er so leicht ihm Paroli zu bieten). Dudley verengte die Augen und starrte sie wütend an. „Heute ist dein Geburtstag", fuhr er fort, „Wieso hast du eigentlich nicht mal Karten bekommen? Hast du in der Schule für Missgeburten etwa keine Freunde?"

„Woher willst du wissen, dass sie nicht magisch mit mir Kontakt aufgenommen haben, und sich in diesem Augenblick mit mir unterhalten?", entgegnete Harriet. _Wenn es nur so leicht wäre._

Dudley sah sie misstrauisch an. „Vielleicht haben sie mir sogar vorgeschlagen mir bei meinem Plan dich in eine Schnecke zu verwandeln zu helfen", fuhr Harriet fort. „Du weißt genau, dass Mom und Dad dir verboten haben über die Sache mit Z zu sprechen", verkündete Dudley. Harriet lächelte bösartig. „Z wie Zaubern? Abra Kadabra, murur suru..."

Und schon rannte Dudley schreiend die Stiegen hinunter (Harriet hatte praktischerweise vergessen den Dursleys zu sagen, dass sie in den Ferien nicht zaubern durfte). Wenige Minuten später steckte Onkel Vernon den Kopf herein. „Vergiss nicht. Du existiert nicht", schärfte er ihr ein und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Nichts leichter als das.

Müde setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett. Dann stutzte sie, und sah, dass neben ihr eine Kreatur saß. Harriet presste die Hände auf den Mund um den Schrei zu unterdrücken, der sich in ihrer Kehle sammelte, und sprang auf. Die Kreatur war klein, hatte große fledermausähnliche Ohren und hervorquellende grüne Augen so groß wie Tennisbälle. Aber irgendwo war sie/es auch ganz süß, fand Harriet. Langsam sammelte sie sich wieder.

„Äh, hallo", sagte sie leise. „Harriet Potter. Dobby hat lange darauf, gewartet Sie zu treffen, Misstress...welche Ehre", erwiderte die Kreatur mit einer hellen hohen Piepsstimme. Harriet wusste, dass die Masons (Mr. Mason war Onkel Vernons Chef) inzwischen angekommen waren, und überlegte panisch was sie tun sollte.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich weiß nicht wer Sie sind, Sir", meinte sie dann. „Dobby, Misstress. Einfach nur Dobby. Dobby, der Hauself", stellte sie die Kreatur vor. _Hauself?_ „Wie sind Sie denn hier herein gekommen?" „Dobby ist hinaufgeklettert. Dobby hat sich zuerst an den bösen Hund der Nachbarn vorbei geschlichen, dann in der Hecke versteckt und ist dann hier herauf geklettert", berichtete Dobby stolz.

„Geklettert? Aber...da hätten Sie ja hinunter fallen können! Und der Hund! Was wenn der Ihnen etwas getan hätte!" Harriet konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass ein normaler Hund einen Hauself durch aus mit einer zu groß geratenen Katze verwechseln könnte.

Dobby sah Harriet staunend an. „Dobby hat von Harriet Potters Größe gehört, aber von ihrer Güte nicht. Noch nie hat sich jemand Sorgen um Dobby gemacht!", entfuhr es ihm und dann brach er in Tränen aus. Harriet hob beruhigend die Hände. „Psst. Mr. Dobby, ich meine Dobby, seien Sie bitte still", bat sie, „Beruhigen Sie sich." Dobby schniefte. Harriet hielt ihm ein Taschentuch hin, was zu einen erneuten Heulanfall über ihre Güte führte. Am liebsten wollte Harriet einstimmen, da sie schon Schreckensvisionen von Onkel Vernons Zorn hatte.

„Dobby, warum beruhigen Sie sich nicht und sagen mir was Sie zu mir geführt hat", schlug sie möglichst ruhig vor. Dobby nickte. Dann räusperte er sich. Harriet schauderte.

„Dobby, weiß nicht wo er beginnen soll. Vielleicht, vielleicht damit: Harriet Potter ist in Gefahr!" _Zur Abwechslung mal wieder. _Dobby fuhr ernst fort: „Harriet Potter darf unter keinen Umständen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." Mit diesen Worten brach Harriets Welt auseinander.

2. Dobbys Warnung

„WAS!" Harriet verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie so laut geworden war. „Aber...das geht nicht. Ich muss zurück. „Hogwarts ist mein Zuhause!", erklärte sie gepresst. „Nein. Nein. Harriet Potter muss hier bleiben, wo sie sicher ist. In Hogwarts ist sie in tödlicher Gefahr", protestiere Dobby streng. „Und wieso? Wer steckt dahinter?" Dobby sah sie an. Dann sprang er auf und schlug wie von Sinnen mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand.

„Sind Sie verrückt geworden! Lassen Sie das!" Harriet war entsetzt. „Dobby-nicht-sagen-kann!" Immer noch rammte der Hauself seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Harriet packte ihn und hielt ihn solange fest bis er sich beruhigte.

Onkel Vernon polterte die Stiegen herauf und Harriet versteckte Dobby schnell in ihrem Kasten. „Keinen Mucks", befahl sie. Ihre Türe öffnet sich und Onkel Vernon funkelte sie an. „Was immer du treibst, lass es sein", befahl er und verschwand wieder hinunter.

Harriet öffnete den Kasten. Dobby sah sie treuherzig an. „Also", sagte Harriet, „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was diesen Anfall ausgelöst hat, aber ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie einen weiteren unterlassen. Können Sie mir wenigstens sagen, warum Sie gekommen sind um mich zu warnen? Ich kenne Sie ja nicht einmal."

„Harriet Potter ist eine Heldin. Harriet Potter hat jenen, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf in die Flucht geschlagen, und das gleich zweimal!" Harriet tat es ab. „Ach was! Ich hatte nur Glück", meinte sie, „Und das gleich zweimal."

„Harriet Potter ist zu bescheiden. Harriet Potter hat einen großen Sieg errungen, hat uns Hauselfen Hoffnung gegeben. Sie hat..."

„Schon gut. Ich bin also toll und unglaublich", brummte sie und begann unruhig umherzuwandern. „Ich muss aber trotzdem auf jeden Fall zurück nach Hogwarts. Solange Dumbledore, Sie kennen Albus Dumbledore, dort ist, kann mir nichts passieren. Dort kann ich endlich meine Freunde wieder sehen", erklärte Harriet in einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Dobbys Gesichtsausdruck bekam es etwas Lauerndes als er: „Freunde, die Harriet Potter nicht einmal schreiben?" fragte.

Harriet stutzte. „Woher wissen Sie, dass mir meine Freunde nicht geschrieben haben?", fragte sie und wusste im gleichen Augenblick die Antwort. „SIE HABEN MEINE BRIEFE ABGEFANGEN!"

„Dobby dachte, wenn Harriet Potter denken würde ihre Freunde hätten sie vergessen, würde sie nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wollen", meinte Dobby entschuldigend. „Wo sind sie? Wo sind meine Briefe?", verlangte Harriet in ihrem ruhigsten und zugleich bedrohlichsten Tonfall. Dobby zauberte einen Pack Briefe hervor, zögerte aber bevor er ihn Harriet hinhielt. „Harriet Potter muss versprechen nicht nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren", forderte er. Harriet dachte aber gar nicht daran, und nahm Dobby die Briefe ab.

Sie erkannte Hermines, Rons, Hagrids, Lavenders und sogar Parvatis Handschrift. Wütend funkelte die Dobby an. „Nichts wird mich davon abhalten nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Nicht einmal Lord Voldemort selbst", erklärte sie fest. „Dann bleibt Dobby keine Wahl", meinte der Hauself und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Harriet folgte ihm erschrecken. Sie wollte nicht daran denken was passieren würde, wenn die Masons den Hauself sahen. Sie konnte sich Onkel Vernons Erklärungsversuche lebhaft vorstellen: _Das ist eine überaus seltene Hunderasse, die auch sprechen kann. Erhältlich in Hong Kong._

Dobbys Plan war, wie sich herausstellte, so fies wie perfekt. Er beförderte die Sahnetorte, die Tante Petunia mit Mühe vorbereitet hatte, von dem Tisch, ließ sie schweben und hinunterfallen und verschwand dann mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Dann flatterte auch noch eine Eule herein, die Harriet eine Verwarnung wegen Zauberei außerhalb der Schule brachte (_Dabei war es nicht einmal ich!_). Ein Blick in Onkel Vernons hochrotes Gesicht reichte aus um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten war.

„Du gehst nie wieder in diese Schule zurück! Nie wieder!", erklärte Harriets Onkel unglaublich wütend. (Die Masons waren mit Kommentare über seine Verrücktheit abgerauscht). „Aber, Onkel Vernon. Es war keine Absicht..."

„Du hast gesagt, du gehst dort hin damit du lernst deine Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu halten! Und anscheinend hast du das nicht geschafft! Im Gegenteil! Es geht noch verrückter zu! Ich will keine Freaks und keine Eulen mehr in meinem Haus! Nie wieder!" Dann machte er sich daran Harriets Fenster zu vergittern.

Zuerst hielt sie alles für einen Witz. Aber bald wurde ihr klar, dass er es bitter ernst meinte. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal aus ihrem Zimmer zaubern, denn dann würde sie vermutlich von Hogwarts verwiesen werden. Es war schrecklich. Sie konnte keine Briefe verschicken, niemanden anrufen, nicht einmal das Haus verlassen. (Sie hatte strengsten Stubenarrest, und wurde rund um die Uhr bewacht).

_Das ist alles nur die Schuld von Dobby diesem dummen Troll! _Sie war stinkwütend, und seit alle wussten, dass sie außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern durfte, konnte sie nicht einmal mehr Dudley erschrecken.

Und dann mitten in der Nacht war plötzlich jemand vor ihrem Fenster. Zuerst hielt sie das ganze für einen Traum. Aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass sie niemals von einem fliegenden Auto vor ihrem Fenster mit Ron und den Weasley Zwillingen drin träumen würde.

_Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

3. Bei den Weasleys

„Ron! Was macht ihr hier!" Mehr bracht sie nicht heraus. „Hy, Harry", ließen sich die Zwillinge vernehmen. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht", erklärte Ron, „Und anscheinend auch nicht ohne Grund." Er deutete auf das Gitter. „Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht", beteuerte Harriet schnell.

„Außerdem hat Dad uns erzählt, dass du eine Verwarnung wegen illegaler Zauberei bekommen hast", meinte Fred. Harriet runzelte die Stirn. „Woher weiß er das denn?", wundertet sie sich. „Er arbeitete doch beim Zauberministerium. Aber genug geredet. Jetzt holen wir dich erst mal hier raus. Pack deine Sachen", befahl George.

Harriet suchte ihre sieben Sachen zusammen und fragte sich wie die Weasleys sie wohl aus ihrem Zimmer befreien wollten. Die Antwort auf diese Frage war so einfach, wie unelegant. Sie befestigten einen Haken am Gitter und rissen es heraus.

„Pass auf Hedwig auf", bat Harriet als sie Ron den Käfig mit der Eule und dann ihren Koffer ins Auto reichte. „Und jetzt du." Ron hielt ihr die Hand hin. Harriet starrte unsicher auf das fliegende Auto. Sie hielt die ganze Sache für keine gute Idee. „Könnt ihr nicht ein bisschen näher heran kommen?" „Los mach schon."

In diesem Augenblick näherten sich Onkel Vernons polternde Schritte, was Harriet die Entscheidung ins Auto zu springen ungemein erleichterte. „Sie bleibt hier!", polterte ihr Onkel als er in das Zimmer stürmte und Harriet erschrocken in Rons wartende Arme sprang.

Sie landeten unsanft auf der Rückbank und Ron gab ein klagendes Geräusch von sich, während Harriet versuchte von ihm herunter zu kommen. „Nimm deine dreckigen Hände von meiner Nichte! Harriet komm sofort zurück!" Onkel Vernon beugte sich aus dem Fenster. „Tut mir leid, ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts", erklärte Harriet bedauernd, „Fahrt los!" Und schon zischte das Auto durch die Luft davon. Onkel Vernons Gebrüll verklang hinter den Flüchtenden.

Während des Fluges (Harriet konnte es kaum fassen. Sie hatte schon öfter von fliegenden Motorrädern geträumt, offenbar war dieser Traum doch kein Traum sondern eine Erinnerung) erzählte Harriet Ron und seinen Brüdern was passiert war.

„Was könnte Dobby gemeint haben?", überlegte Ron, „Fällt dir irgendjemand ein, der dir etwas antun wollen könnte." Harriet dachte nach. „Nun, da wäre Lord Voldemort..." Fred wäre vor Schreck fast gegen einen Baum gefahren. „Entschuldigung. Aber der ist zur Zeit vermutlich körperlos. Dann ist da noch Quirrell, aber den hab ich umgebracht...Vielleicht irgendein frustrierter Anhänger von Lord Vol...äh...ihr wisst von wem ich spreche."

Sie seufzte frustriert. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wer es sein könnte!", gab sie unwillig zu und versank in Schweigen. Ron klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

Schließlich landeten sie. Harriet starrte erstaunt auf das Heim der Weasleys, das aussah als würde es jeden Moment auseinander brechen. Ein Architekt hätte vermutlich einen Anfall bekommen, wenn er es gesehen hätte, aber Harriet fand es ganz hübsch. Besonders fasziniert war sie von den fünf Kaminen auf dem Dach, und dem Schild neben der Tür auf dem verkehrt zu lesen stand: „Fuchsbau".

„Ich weiß, es ist nichts besonderes", meinte Ron mit roten Ohren (ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihm etwas peinlich war). „Es ist wundervoll", versicherte ihm Harriet und Ron strahlte.

„Keiner weiß, dass wir den Wagen genommen haben also...", begann George, aber weiter kam er nicht, denn kaum hatten sie das Haus betreten kam Misses Weasley schimpfend angerauscht. „_Die Betten leer! Keine Nachricht! Der Wagen weg, vielleicht gegen einen Baum gefahren! Ich werde fast verrückt vor Sorge!.."_

Misses Weasley ließ eine Schimpftirade los, die Harriet in Erstaunen versetzte, da nicht einmal Onkel Vernon mit ihr hätte mithalten können. Schließlich wandte sie sich an Harriet. „Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen, Harriet, meine Liebe. Komm doch rein zum Frühstück", schloss sie freundlich. Dann ging sie voraus in die Küche. Harriet starrte ihr fasziniert hinterher. „Ron, eure Mum ist so was von cool. Darf ich sie mir ausborgen?", murmelte sie bewundernd. Ron sah sie befremdet an und sie folgten Molly Weasley in die Küche.

Während Molly Weasley sich weiterhin über den Ausflug ihrer Söhne mit dem Auto aufregte, musterte Harriet die Küche. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit fiel auf ein Familienfoto auf dem alle 9 Weasleys zu sehen waren. „Du Ron, ist das da Bill oder Charlie?", erkundigte sie sich bei ihrem Freund und zeigte auf einen gutaussehenden rothaarigen Junge, der hinter Molly Weasley in die Kamera winkte. „Bill", erklärte Ron. „Ah." „Und?" „Nichts. Er ist nur recht süß." Ron starrte sie an, sagte aber nichts.

Beim Frühstück traf Harriet dann alle anwesenden Weasleys. Sie lernte Mr. Weasley (der sich vor allem dafür zu interessieren schien ob sein Auto auch tatsächlich geflogen war, und nicht so sehr für das „Verbrechen" seiner Söhne) und Ginny kennen. Ginny würde dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen und bat Harriet zu ihrem Schrecken um ein Autogramm.

Da Harriet ein Mädchen war zog sie vorübergehend in Ginnys Zimmer. Das war überseht von Bildern von berühmten Hexen und Zauberern, vor allem von Abbildern eines gewissen Gilderoy Lockhart. „Wer soll denn das sein?", wunderte sich Harriet, die noch nie von diesem speziellen Zauberer gehört hatte.

Ginny sah sie geschockt mit großen Augen an. „Du kennst Gilderoy Lockhart nicht?", wunderte sie sich, „Er ist der berühmteste Zauberer aller Zeiten! Und der bestaussehenste!" Harriet musterte ein Bild von ihm kritisch. „Na ja, zumindest lächeln kann er gut", gab sie zu, doch Ginny kam erst so richtig in Fahrt und betete Harriet nun vor, was Gilderoy Lockhart alles in seinen bisherigen Leben an großen Heldentaten vollbracht hatte. Harriet hörte ihr zu, und beschloss nichts zu sagen. Manchmal war es besser den Leuten ihre Illusionen zu lassen.

_Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

4. Einkaufen in der Winkelgasse

Das Leben bei den Weasleys war für Harriet einfach nur wundervoll. Zwar erschrak sie zu Tode als der Spiegel sie zum ersten Mal anschrie, sie solle sich gefälligst frisieren, und gab es bald auf Mr. Weasley das Telefon erklären zu wollen, aber dafür spielten sie mit den anderen Quidditch, bekam endlich genug zu Essen und sah endlich wenigstens Ron wieder jeden Tag.

Dann kamen ihre Bücherlisten fürs neue Schuljahr mit der Eulenpost. Fast alle neuen Bücher waren von Gilderoy Lockhart verfasst worden. Es wurde beschlossen sich mit Hermine zum Einkaufen in der Winkelgasse zu treffen.

Die Reise dorthin sollte mit Flohpulver vor sich gehen. „Floh-was!" „Flohpulver. Oh, bist du etwa noch nie mit Flohpulver gereist? Das macht nichts, Schätzchen, es ist ganz einfach", meinte Molly Weasley aufbauend und erklärte Harriet die Prozedur. Eigentlich war es wirklich ganz einfach. Sie musste sich nur in den Kamin stellen, das Pulver werfen und laut und deutlich seinen Bestimmungsort artikulieren. Es konnte also nicht viel schief gehen. Natürlich schaffte es Harriet diese Theorie zu widerlegen.

Sie landete nicht in der Winkelgasse (sondern an irgendeinen anderen unheimlichen Ort). Alles war sehr dunkel. Eine gläserne Vitrine nicht weit von dem Kamin entfernt eine halb verfaulte Hand auf einem Kissen, einen blutbespritzten Pack Spielkarten und ein starres Glasauge. Die Wände waren übersät mit unheimlichen Masken, Knochen (_hoffentlich keine Menschenknochen!)_ lagen auf einem Ladentisch und spitze Eisendinger hingen von der Decke. Dieser Laden war auf jeden Fall kein Ort an dem Harriet lange bleiben wollte.

Gerade als sie ihn verlassen wollte, sah sie durch die verdreckten Schaufenster zwei Gestalten, die sich der Türe näherten. Die kleinere war eindeutig Draco Malfoy. An welchen Ort sie sich auch immer befand, es war der letzte an dem sie Draco Malfoy (oder sonst irgendwem) begegnen wollte! Harriet entdeckte einen großen schwarzen Schrank und schlüpfte hinein.

Keinen Moment zu früh, denn wenige Sekunden später betraten Draco und sein Begleiter mit den Klingen der Türglocke den Laden. Dracos Begleiter war offensichtlich dessen Vater. Die Familienähnlichkeit war verblüffend, obwohl Mr. Malfoy nicht so blass wie sein Sohn war und eine aristokratische Ausstrahlung besaß, die Harriet erschaudern ließ. Mr. Malfoy ging zum Ladentisch und befahl Draco kalt: „Rühr nichts an." „Ich dachte, du wolltest mir etwas schenken", erwiderte Draco, der gerade die Hand nach dem Glasauge ausstreckte. „Ich sagte, ich würde dir einen Rennbesen kaufen", antwortete Mr. Malfoy und trommelte ungeduldig am Ladentisch herum.

„Was nützt es schon, wenn ich in der Hausmannschaft bin", maulte Draco, „Harriet Potter halt letztes Jahr einen Nimbus 2000 bekommen. Sondergenehmigung von Dumbledore, dabei ist sie gar nicht _so _gut. Aber sie wird nun mal ständig bevorzugt. Und das alles nur, weil sie eine Narbe auf der Stirn hat..." Harriet verzog das Gesicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihr nicht recht, dass Draco so über sie dachte. „Dabei wäre sie ja ganz nett, wenn sie nicht ständig mit Weasley und dieser Granger herum hängen würde", fuhr Draco fort und begutachtete weiterhin die Dinge in den Regalen und näherte sich dabei immer mehr Harriets Position an.

„Das hast du mir schon mindestens ein Dutzend Mal erzählt", unterbrach Mr. Malfoy seinen Sohn ungeduldig, „Ah. Mr Borgin." Bei Mr. Borgin handelte es sich um einen buckligen Mann mit fettigen Haaren, und Harriet hätte sich bei seinem Anblick am liebsten hinter Mr. Malfoy versteckt (obwohl ihr dieser eigentlich nicht unbedingt viel sympathischer war).

Mr. Borgin begrüßte die Malfoys schmeichlerisch, wurde dann aber schnell von Mr. Malfoy unterbrochen der ankündigte er würde nicht kaufen, sondern verkaufen. Harriet lehnte sich interessiert weiter vor um besser zu sehen.

„Ihnen ist natürlich zu Ohren gekommen, dass das Ministerium verstärkt Hausdurchsuchungen durchführt. Ich habe ein paar – ähm- Gegenstände in meinem Haus, die mich in eine Lage bringen könnten, wenn die Leute des Ministeriums kämen..." Er zog eine Pergamentrolle aus seiner Tasche und wickelte sie für Borgin auf. _Die Malfoys sind also doch Schwarzmagier! _Harriet stand jetzt schon am Rande des Kastens und lehnte sich zunehmend gegen die Tür, während sie bei dem Schlitz hinauslugte.

„Das Ministerium würde sich doch nicht anmaßen Sie zu stören, Sir?" Draco stand inzwischen direkt vor Harriets Kasten und sah sich missmutig um. Da quiekte es plötzlich hinter Harriet, was sie von Mr. Malfoys Antwort ablenkte und dazu brachte zusammen zu zucken, gegen die Tür zu stolpern und aus dem Kasten direkt auf Draco zu fallen. „...Arthur Weasley..." Harriets Schreckensschrei während dem Sturz unterbrach Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Borgin.

Harriet war so geschockt, dass sie in den ersten Sekunden gar nicht mitbekam, dass sie auf Draco oben lag, und er unter ihr. Dann kam ihr in den Sinn, dass er nach Ron schon der zweite Junge war auf dem sie oben lag und, dass Onkel Vernon gar nicht erfreut darüber wäre. Sie sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und starrte Draco an, der sie seinerseits mit offenem Mund angaffte wie das achte Weltwunder.

„Potter", sagte er langsam, „Was machst du hier?" „Ich, äh, bin beim falschen Kamin herausgekommen", erklärte Harriet unsicher und erzitterte unter Mr. Borgins wütendem Blick. Dracos Vater stand plötzlich vor ihr, freundlich lächelnd als wäre es ihm gar nicht peinlich beim Verkaufen in diesem Geschäft erwischt zu werden. „Miss Potter! Mein Sohn hat mir schon so viel von Ihnen erzählt! Es freut mich Sie endlich kennen zu lernen!" Er schüttelte ihr noch immer lächelnd die Hand. „Ich bin sicher, dass sagt man Ihnen öfter, aber Sie sehen genauso aus wie Ihre Mutter in diesem Alter."

Harriet nickte benommen und beschloss zu fliehen, bevor Mr. Malfoy sie noch um ein Autogramm bat. „Ich, äh, muss jetzt gehen. Die anderen werden sich schon Sorgen machen. War nett Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Malfoy. Draco, wir sehen uns", murmelte sie und düste zum Ausgang.

Draußen wimmelte es nur so von unheimlichen Gestalten und Harriet geriet schon fast in Panik als sie plötzlich in jemanden rannte, der erstaunt: „HARRY!" rief. Es war Hagrid. „Hagrid! Bin ich froh dich zu sehen!" Harriet umarmte den Riesen erleichtert. Jetzt würde alles gut werden. „Harry, was machst du denn in der Nokturngasse?", erstaunte sich Hagrid, während er sie schützend abschirmte und vor sich her trieb. „Hab mich verirrt; Flohpulver. Es war schrecklich!"

„Du siehst auch vollkommen aufgelöst aus. Weißt du eigentlich, wer hier so aller aus und ein geht? Dir hätte was Schlimmes zu stoßen können."

„Ich bin ja nicht absichtlich hier und außerdem..." Sie unterbrach sich. „Moment mal. Was machst du denn in der Nokturm-Noktirn-Wie auch immer Gasse?", fiel ihr auf. „_Ich _habe fleischfressende Schneckenschutz gesucht", erwiderte Hagrid und Harriet bereute es schon wieder gefragt zu haben. „Ich war mit den Weasleys unterwegs", sagte die junge Hexe als sie die Winkelgasse erreichten, „Wir sollten sie suchen." Hagrid nickte und während sie suchten erzählte ihm Harriet von den Erlebnissen in den Ferien. („Diese blöden Muggels. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte", schnaubte Hagrid).

Dann fanden sie Hermine vor Gringotts. Harriet rannte auf sie zu und umarmte sie. „Heh! Du siehst ja vielleicht schrecklich aus! Wo sind Ron und die anderen?" (Harriet fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sie sich noch über und über voll Staub und Dreck war). „Ich hab gehofft, du wüsstest es, ich bin mit Flohpulver gereist und..."

„Harry!" Ron, Fred, George, Percy und Mr. Weasley kamen angerannt. Sie bestürmten sie mit Fragen. „Molly ist ganz außer sich..." „Du siehst schlimm aus." „Wo bist du raus gekommen?" „Nokturngasse", antwortete Harriet. „Phantastisch!", riefen Fred und George wie aus einem Mund. „Wir dürfen da nie hin", meinte Ron.

„Glaubt mir, dort wollt ihr auch gar nicht hin. Es war echt unheimlich. Und Malfoy und sein Vater waren auch dort. Bei diesem Mr. Borgin." „Hat Lucius Malfoy etwas gekauft?", erkundigte sich Mr. Weasley beiläufig. „Nein, verkauft." „Gut, das bedeutet er macht sich Sorgen", meinte Rons Vater mit grimmiger Befriedigung während sie sich auf den Weg zu Mrs. Weasley und Ginny machten. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Harriet was da eigentlich zwischen den Weasleys und den Malfoys war, und nicht zum ersten Mal entschied sie sich es eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen zu wollen. Manche Geheimnisse der Zaubererwelt waren auch ihr zu hoch.

Mrs. Weasley war überglücklich Harriet gesund wieder zu sehen, und Mr. Weasley war beigeistert von Hermines Eltern, die ja Muggeln waren, und bestürmte sie mit Fragen.

Bei _Flourish & Blotts _war der Teufel los. Bald stellte sich auch der Grund heraus. Gilderoy Lockhart signierte seine Autobiographie _ZAUBERISCHES ICH. _„Wir können ihn hier treffen!", jubelte Hermine. Ron verdrehte die Augen und Harriet runzelte die Stirn. „Sag bloß, du bist auch ein Fan von ihm", wunderte sie sich. Hermine errötete. „Nun ja, er ist eben einfach toll. Findest du nicht?", meinte sie. „Du wirst schon Recht haben."

Je näher sie Gilderoy Lockhart kamen, desto nervöser wurde Molly Weasley, die ständig an ihrer Frisur herumzupfte, während Ginny zu hüpfen begann um ihn besser sehen zu können. Harriet beschloss, dass es nicht schaden konnte ein Blick auf das Original zu werfen, wenn selbst Hermine begeistert von Gilderoy Lockhart war. Ein Reporter des _Tagespropheten _hetzte an Ron vorbei und trampelte ihn dabei fast nieder.

Gilderoy Lockhart (genauso blond, langhaarig und auffallend angezogen wie auf den Fotos, und immer noch nicht so besonders gut aussehend wie Harriet fand) sah in ihre Richtung und zu spät erinnerte sich Harriet ihre Narbe zu verdecken. „Das ist doch nicht etwa Harriet Potter?", entfuhr es Lockhart, woraufhin sich die Menge teilte und Harriet frei gab.

Lockhart stürmte auf sie zu, packte sie und zog sie mit sich nach vorne. „He! Lassen Sie das!", beschwerte sich Harriet. „Immer schön lächeln, Harriet. Gemeinsam schaffen wir es auf die Titelseite", erklärte Lockhart leise. _Das nenn ich ein wahres Sommerloch, wenn es über nichts Spannenderes als Harriet Potter bei einer Signierstunde von Gilderoy Lockhart zu berichten gibt._ Endlich ließ Lockhart sie los.

„Meine Damen und Herren", begann Lockhart eine Ansprache, „ Dies ist genau der richtige Moment um eine Ankündigung zu machen, die ich schon lange vor hatte. Als die junge Miss Harriet Potter heute hier her kam um meine Autobiographie zu kaufen – die ich ihr natürlich gerne schenke – da hatte sie noch keine Ahnung, dass sie in Kürze viel mehr als mein Buch _Zauberisches Ich _bekommen würde." (Toll, dachte Harriet, was denn noch?) „Sie und ihre Mitschüler werden nämlich mein wirklich zauberisches Ich bekommen." (Harriet schwante Übles). „Ja, meine Damen und Herren, mit ausgesprochenem Vergnügen und Stolzkann ich ankündigen, dass ich diesen September die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei antreten werde." (Harriet hatte es ja geahnt).

Die Menge tobte. Hermine und Ginny strahlten vor Glück und Harriet sah sich plötzlich mit sämtlichen Werken des Gilderoy Lockhart beschenkt. Harriet überreichte Ginny ihre Bücher. „Meine kaufe ich selber", erklärte sie und Ginny strahlte noch mehr und drückte Lockharts Autobiographie an sich.

„Die berühmte Harriet Potter, kann nicht einmal in eine Buchhandlung gehen, ohne auf die Titelseite einer Zeitung zu kommen", ertönte Draco Malfoys schneidende Stimmer hinter ihr. Harriet drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich hab das alles nicht gewollt. Und das weißt du auch", meinte sie leise und erinnerte sich errötend an ihre letzte erste ein paar Stunden zurückliegende Begegnung mit Draco. Der starrte sie an. „Du bist ja wirklich pressegeil, Potter", sagte er. Ron baute sich vor ihm auf. „Lass sie in Ruhe, Malfoy", befahl er streng. „Ach? Bist du ihr Leibwächter? Oder ihr spezieller Freund?" Rons Ohren wurden rot und Harriet ahnte Böses, weshalb sie sich schnell zwischen die beiden Jungen stellte.

„Jungs, seid bitte friedlich", bat sie. „Hört auf Harriet, Kinder", mischte sich Arthur Weasley ein. Da erklang auch schon Lucius Malfoys Stimme hinter ihnen. „Schön, schön, schön – Arthur Weasley." Er umrundete die Gruppe und legte seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. „Malfoy", erwiderte Mr. Weasley kühl.

„Viel Arbeit im Ministerium wie ich höre. Diese ganzen Hausdurchsuchungen...Bezahlt man ihnen die ganzen Überstunden?" Er steckte die Hand in Ginnys Kessel und zog ein sehr ramponiertes Buch hervor. „Offensichtlich nicht. Meine Güte, was nutzt es eine Schande für die ganze Zaubererschaft zu sein, wenn man nicht einmal dafür bezahlt wird?" Mr. Weasley wurde hochrot und Harriet hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Draco war wohl eindeutig der Sohn seines Vaters. „Wir haben sehr unterschiedliche Vorstellungen davon was eine Schande für die Zaubererschaft ist, Malfoy", meinte Mr. Weasley erstaunlich ruhig. „Eindeutig." Lucius Malfoy sah zu den Grangers hinüber. „Mit solchen Leuten geben Sie sich ab, Weasley. Und ich hatte gedacht, ihre Familie könnte nicht noch tiefer sinken..."

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Mr. Weasley stürzte sich auf Dracos Vater. Stimmen riefen durcheinander und erst Hagrid gelang es die beiden Streitenden voneinander zu trennen. Mit Todesverachtung warf Mr. Malfoy Ginny ihr Buch zu. „Hier Mädchen, nimm dein Buch. Es ist alles was dein Vater dir bieten kann." Mit diesen Worten rauschte er mit Draco im Schlepptau ab.

Während Hagrid und Mrs. Weasley Arthur Weasley belehrten, er hätte sich nicht provozieren lassen sollen, machten sich die Weasleys auf den Weg zurück nach Hause. Mit Flohpulver natürlich. Harriet wusste eines mit Sicherheit: diese Art zu reisen, verabscheute sie bereits jetzt zutiefst.

_Ginny ist scharf auf Lockhart, weil sie ihn toll findet. Ist so eine Art Heldenverehrung, wie halt von dem meisten anderen Mädchen auch._

_Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Die Grundzüge des Plots dieser Gesichte wurden aus den Büchern übernommen und auch gewisse Dialoge mehr oder weniger wortwörtlich zitiert. Trotzdem ist es ein AU, d. h. Harry Potter wurde ein Mädchen. Die neue Dinge, wie etwa Veränderungen sind von mir, Ich verdiene kein Geld an dieser Geschichte, die Rechte liegen bei J. K. Rowling und ihren Verlagen alleine. Alle deutschen Rechte liegen beim Carlsen-Verlag GmbH.

5. Absturz

Die Fahrt zum Bahnhof wurde wie Harriet erwartet hatte, sehr unterhaltsam (Immer vorausgesetzt, man fand es lustig zu beobachten wie sich acht Leute in ein kleinen Ford Angelina zwängten, den Mr. Weasley wohl weislich verzaubert hatte, was Mrs. Weasley allerdings nicht wissen durfte).

Am Bahnhof selbst waren sie da allerdings spät dran. Sie hatten nur noch fünf Minuten um zum Gleis 9 3/4 zu gelangen, das für Muggelaugen versteckt hinter der Wand zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 lag. Nacheinander gingen Percy, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley und Ginny durch die Absperrung (Muggel würden denken sie gingen durch die Wand). Ron und Harriet gingen als letzte.

Und dann geschah genau das, was Harriet schon vor einem Jahr als die Absperrung zum ersten Mal durchquert hatte, erwartet hatte: Sie donnerten gegen die Wand. Hedwigs Käfig fiel von Harriets Wagen und die Eule gab einen klagenden Schrei von sich. Harriet ignorierte das Gebrüll des Wachmanns und das Geflüster der vorbeihetzenden Muggels und kümmerte sich um die nun etwas beleidigte Hedwig. „Es tut mir leid, meine Schöne. Das war keine Absicht", flüsterte sie. Sie blickte Ron an. „Warum kommen wir nicht durch?"

Ron sah sie verzweifelt an. „Keine Ahnung." Sie versuchten es erneut – erfolglos. Das gleiche galt auch für den dritten und vierten Versuch. Und dann hatten sie mit einem Mal den Zug versäumt. Ron war ziemlich bleich geworden. „Was wenn Mom und Dad nicht zurück können? Hast du Muggelgeld?" Harriet lachte trocken. „Von den Dursleys? Soll das ein Witz sein?" Ron horchte an der Wand, und Harriet überlegte was zu tun war.

Sie schrieb einen Brief an Dumbeldore und erklärte was passiert war. Dann schickte die Hedwig damit weg. „Harry, ich hab's! Wir nehmen das Auto!", rief Ron plötzlich. „Du willst nach Hogwarts fahren!", zweifelte Harriet, die sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass das überhaupt möglich war. „Nein, fliegen natürlich!" Das war nun wirklich keine gute Idee.

„Wir sollten lieber warten bis Dumbledore jemanden schickt der uns abholt", meinte sie. „Und was wenn das kein Zufall war, und irgendjemand verhindern will, dass du mit Dumbledore Kontakt aufnimmst? Denk an Dobbys Warnung. Hedwig könnte abgefangen werden. Außerdem...willst du wirklich zu spät kommen!" Das war allerdings ein Argument. Harriet hasste es aufzufallen, und wenn jemand davon Wind bekam, dass die große Harriet Potter nicht durch die Absperrung zum Gleis 9 ¾ gekommen war, war sie in Nullkommanichts wieder auf der Titelseite des _Tagespropheten_. „Kannst du überhaupt fliegen?" „Das schaff ich mit Links", meinte Ron.

Obwohl sie kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache hatte, gab sie schließlich nach und sie luden ihre Koffer und Hedwigs leeren Käfig in das Auto. Ron versicherte sich noch einmal, dass es Krätze, seiner Ratte, gut ging und schon starteten sie in die Lüfte.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Harriets mieses Gefühl durchaus angemessen war. Zuerst fiel der Unsichtbarkeits-Motor aus. Dann stellte Ron sich als einer dieser unsäglichen Tieffliegerpiloten heraus. Während sie den Hogwarts-Express folgten flog er ständig rauf und wieder runter um zu sehen ob sie eh noch auf der richtigen Fährte waren und dann rauf um möglichst nicht von Muggeln gesehen zu werden.

„Jetzt müssen wir auf die Flugzeuge aufpassen", meinte Ron einmal. Harriet warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu und versank tief in ihrem Sitz. „Mach doch kein so ein saures Gesicht. Sag nicht du bist flugkrank!" „Offensichtlich." „Aber du fliegst auf Besen als wäre es nichts. Und als wir dich von deinem Haus abgeholt haben, warst du auch nicht flugkrank!" „Da ist auch Fred geflogen!" „Was soll denn das jetzt bitte bedeuten!" Harriet antwortete nicht und starrte nur stumm vor sich hin.

Einige Todesangst-und-Übelkeit-Stunden später erreichten sie endlich Hogwarts. Zuvor hatte es sich das Auto nicht nehmen lassen komische Geräusche zu machen, die Harriet gar nicht gefielen. („Er ist sicher nur müde. Soweit ist er noch nie geflogen", hatte Ron behauptet, allerdings hatte sein Gesichtsausdruck gezeigt, dass er sich dessen gar nicht so sicher war.) Gerade als sie den See überflogen hatten und das Schloss beinahe erreicht hatten, gab der Motor den Geist auf. Der Wagen raste in die Tiefe Rons lang gezogener „_Neiiiiin!" _Schrei wurde von Harriets spitzen „_AAAHHHH!" _übertönt. Kein Befehl oder Schrei schien den Wagen davon abzuhalten, weiter abzustürzen, allerdings schaffte es Ron doch noch irgendwie eine Notlandung mit riesiger Trauerweide als Stopper zu bringen.

SPLITTER.

Harriet sah sich vorsichtig um. „Wir leben noch", sagte sie erstaunt. Ron starrte auf seinen Zauberstab. Offenbar war er geknickt. „Mein Zauberstab!", murmelte er. „Nun ja, solange du dir sonst nichts gebrochen hast", versuchte Harriet zu scherzen, doch dann sah sie wie sich ein Ast des Baumes mit einem Mal erhob und auf sie zuraste. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Scheppern erzitterte das ganze Auto. Ron und Harriet tauschten einen panischen Blick. „Wir müssen hier weg!", schrie Harriet als der Ast erneut zuschlug und eine Delle in der Fahrertür hinterließ. Ron wollte an seine Türe öffnen, aber Harriet hielt ihn auf. „Bist du verrückt geworden? Der Baum erschlägt sich doch! Rückwärtsgang!" Während Ron sie noch verständnislos anblickte, schaltete das Auto offenbar schneller und sauste zurück. Noch immer schlug der Baum nach ihnen, während das Auto mit einem Mal ihr Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum und dann die beiden jungen Schüler aus sich hinaus schleuderte.

Dann sauste es los, mitten in den Verbotenen Wald hinein.

„Komm zurück!", rief Ron und fuchtelte mit seinem lädierten Zauberstab, „Dad bringt mich um!" „Nicht nur er", flüsterte Harriet und deutete auf eine Gruppe herannahender Lehrer, „Die haben wohl meine Nachricht erhalten...Oh, übrigens Ron."

„Ja?"

„Falls du noch einmal so eine Spitzenidee haben solltest, bring ich dich eigenhändig um. Ist das klar!" „Glasklar", murmelte Ron.

Und schon baute sich Severus Snape, ihr Zaubertranklehrer vor ihnen auf. Harriet war sich sicher ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen zu haben. „Seid ihr verrückt geworden! Wisst ihr eigentlich was ihr angerichtet habt!", tobte er. Minerva McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors, legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „ Ganz ruhig, Severus. Lassen Sie mich das erledigen", meinte sie, „WAS HABT IHR EUCH NUR DABEI GEDACHT! IHR HÄTTET UMKOMMEN KÖNNEN! AUSSERDEM HAT MAN EUCH GESEHEN! SECHS MUGGEL BEHAUPTEN STEIF UND FEST SIE HÄTTEN EINEN FLIEGENDEN WAGEN GESEHEN!" „Sieben", verbesserte Professor Snape ruhig. „Und die Peitschende Weide!", fiel Argus Filch in den Chor der Beschimpfungen ein, „Was habt ihr nur mit ihr gemacht!"

„Warum habt ihr nicht gewartet?", fragte der eben eingetroffene Dumbledore ruhig, was dazu führte, dass Ruhe eintrat. „Ähm", sagte Ron. „Nun ja...", sagte Harriet. „Ich schätze wir waren in Panik", meinte Ron dann. „Wir haben nicht nachgedacht", schloss Harriet zeitgleich. „Aber", sagte sie dann schnell, „Es war ganz allein meine Idee. Ich habe Ron überredet." Ron sah sie entgeistert an.

„Was! Das ist doch überhaupt nicht wahr! Du warst doch dagegen! Ich war es der...", protestierte er sofort. Harriet seufzte über sein Nichtverstehen und Dumbledore unterbrach ihn. „Es ist egal wer an was Schuld hat. Wir sollten froh sein, dass die ganze Sache so glimpflich ausgegangen ist. Ihr werdet beide Strafarbeiten erhalten. Und nun...habt ihr wahrscheinlich Hunger." Harriet fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie hatte gedacht sie würde rausfliegen. „Also, ganz ehrlich gesagt ist mir ziemlich schlecht, das heißt ich muss mir zu erst kurz ein Gebüsch suchen um mich zu übergeben, also wenn Sie alle so nett wären kurz weg zu schauen, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden", gestand sie und Dumbledore grinste breit.

Im Speisesaal sammelten sie die Überreste des Festmahles ein und gingen dann zum Gryffindorturm. Hermine kam ihnen entgegen gerannt. „Wo wart ihr denn!", wollte sie wissen. Harriet grinste verlegen. „Das wirst du nie erraten", prophezeite sie.

_Reviews?_


	5. Chapter 5

6. Gilderoy Lockhart

Harriet hatte Ron davon abgehalten zu viel von ihrem kleinen Abenteuer zu erzählen, allerdings wusste sie, dass er zumindest ein bisschen vor Neville, Seamus und Dean angegeben hatte. Sie selbst kommentierte es vor Parvati und Lavender trocken als: „Die größte Dummheit meines Lebens." Hermine teilte diese Ansicht im Übrigen komplett.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück kam Post für Ron. Errol, die Familieneule der Weasleys, brachte ihm einen Heuler. „Was bitte ist ein Heuler?", erkundigte sich Harriet interessiert. „Das wirst du gleich sehen", prophezeite Neville düster, „Mach ihn lieber auf, Ron. Ich hab mal einen ignoriert. Die Folgen waren schrecklich." Ron nickte langsam und öffnete zitternd den Briefumschlag,

Wenige Sekunden später verschluckte sich Harriet an ihrem Stück Brot als Mrs. Weasleys Stimme durch die ganze Halle donnerte: „DEN WAGEN ZU STEHLEN – ES HÄTTE MICH NICHT GEWUNDERT WENN SIE DICH RAUSGEWORFEN HÄTTEN; WART AB; BIS ICH DICH IN DIE FINGER KRIEGE; NATÜRLICH HAST DU NICHT DARAN GEDACHT WAS DEIN VATER UND ICH DURCHMACHEN MUSSTEN; ALS WIR SAHEN; DASS ER WEG WAR..."

(Ron versank mit purpurrotem Gesicht immer tiefer in seinen Stuhl, während Harriet versuchte nicht an dem Stück Brot zu ersticken, das in ihrem Hals steckte).

„...BRIEF VON DUMBLEDORE GESTERN ABEND; ICH DACHTE DEIN VATER WÜRDE VOR SCHAM STERBEN; NACH ALLEM WAS WIR FÜR DICH GETAN HABEN; DU UND HARRY IHR HÄTTET EUCH DEN HALS BRECHEN KÖNNEN..."

Harriet hustete zustimmend.

„...EINE UNGLAUBLICHE SCHANDE; DEIN VATER HAT EINE UNTERSUCHUNGSKOMMISION AUF DEM HALS UND WENN DU DIR NOCHEINMAL DEN KLEINSTEN FEHLTRITT ERLAUBST; HOLEN WIR DICH SOFORT NACH HAUSE:"

Totenstille herrschte im Saal. Der rote Umschlag, der den Heuler enthalten hatte, zerfiel zu Asche.

Harriet, Ron und Hermine tauschten Blicke aus. „Sagt bloß nichts", bat Ron nur. Und daran hielten sie sich auch.

Als erstes stand Kräuterkunde mit den Huffelpuffs bei Professor Sprout am Programm. Doch bevor der Unterricht noch anfangen konnte, kam Gilderoy Lockhart hereingeschneit. „Ich wollte kurz mit Harriet sprechen. Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, wenn sie ein paar Minuten später kommt, nicht wahr Professor Sprout?", verkündete er. Harriet sah Professor Sprout flehend an. _Bitte sag, dass du was dagegen hast! _Das letzte was sie jetzt wollte war eine Strafpredigt von Gilderoy Lockhart, denn darauf lief es allem Anschein nach hinaus.

Professor Sprout runzelte die Stirn und wollte gerade sagen, dass sie etwas dagegen hatte, aber Lockhart war schneller: „Wunderbar!" Mit diesen Worten zerrte er Harriet mit sich fort. „Nein! Halt! Der Unterricht!", protestierte das Mädchen schwach, aber Lockhart hörte nicht auf sie. „Harriet. Harriet. Harriet", begann Lockhart. (Harriet schwante erneut! Übles.)

„Als ich davon gehört habe – nun, natürlich war alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte mich ohrfeigen können", fuhr er fort. „Häh!" „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich jemals so erschrocken habe. Mit einem Wagen nach Hogwarts zu fliegen! Nun, natürlich wusste ich sofort warum Sie es getan haben. War eine ganz große Sache. Harriet. Harriet. Harriet. Hab Sie auf den Geschmack gebracht, was öffentliches Ansehen angeht, nicht wahr?"

Jetzt endlich verstand Harriet worauf der Mann hinaus wollte. Sie ergriff die Initiative (Irgendwie musste sie ihn ja schließlich aufhalten, sonst würde sie noch die ganze Stunde versäumen). „Geben Sie sich keine Schuld, Professor. Es war ganz allein meine Idee. Und ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Wirklich. Fliege nicht mit Autos herum, sondern höchstens mit Motorrädern, und auch nur wenn du einen Führerschein hast. Und :Fang klein an mit deiner Karriere, wie mit dem Einkauf bei _Flourish & Blotts. _Sowie: Iss nichts, wenn du vorhast mit Ron Weasley zu fliegen. Ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht. Wir sehen uns. Ach, und übrigens: Sie haben ein tolles Lächeln."

Mit diesem Worten schlüpfte sie ins Gewächshaus ohne auf Lockharts Protest zu achten. Harriet schlüpfte zwischen Hermine und ein Huffelpuff Mädchen. „Du hast mit Lockhart gesprochen? Was hat er gesagt?", fragte das Huffelpuff Mädchen aufgeregt. „Dass ich nicht mit fliegenden Autos herumfliegen soll", erwiderte Harriet. „Oh, er ist ja _soo_ verantwortungsvoll", schwärmte das andere Mädchen, „Ich bin übrigens Hannah Abbott."

„Harriet Potter." „Ja, ich weiß. Du bist fast so berühmt wie Gilderoy Lockhart." Harriet stöhnte innerlich. „Die Alraune bildet einen wesentlichen Bestandteil der meisten Gegengifte", erklärte Professor Sprout gerade und Harriet beschloss ihr zu zuhören. Immerhin hatte sie gestern bereits genug negative Eindrücke im Lehrkörper hinterlassen.

Nach zwei anstrengenden und aufregenden Stunden Alraunenzucht und Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall (Rons Zauberstab war mehr oder minder nutzlos geworden, wie er feststellten musste, als sein Käfer statt die Form zu verändern unter Schwefelgeruch und Dampfschwaden verschwand.) stand Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste auf dem Programm. _Lockhart, ausgerechnet._

Harriet stocherte lustlos in ihren Mittagessen herum. Plötzlich stand ein kleiner schüchterner Junge, mit einer Kamera in den Händen, vor ihr. „Hi, Harriet. Ich bin Colin Creevey. Ich bin auch in Gryffindor. Darf ich vielleicht ein Foto von dir machen?", piepste er. Harriet blinzelte. „Ein Foto?"

„Damit ich beweisen kann, dass ich dich getroffen habe. Ich weiß alles über dich. Wie du die Begegnung mit du-weißt-schon-wem überlebt hast und..." Harriet unterbrach ihn. „Es tut mir leid, Colin. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du ein Foto von mir machst." „Bitte", flehte Colin, „Mein Vater ist Milchmann, er kann es nicht fassen. Ich mache so viele Fotos wie ich kann und schicke ihm dann alle. Einer deiner Freunde könnte doch eins machen wo wir beide gemeinsam drauf sind, und du könntest deinen Namen drauf schreiben." „_Autogrammkarten! _Jetzt verteilst du schon Autogrammkarten, Potter!"

Draco Malfoy stand direkt hinter Colin und sah Harriet auf einer Art und Weise an, die ihr gar nicht gefiel. „Nein, das tue ich ganz sicher nicht!", protestierte sie errötend, „Das habe ich Colin gerade erklärt!" „Du bist schon beinahe genau so schlimm wie Lockhart. Fliegende Autos. Autogrammkarten...", meinte Malfoy abfällig. Harriet seufzte. „Wie oft soll ich dir denn noch erklären, dass..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn wie auf Stichwort erschien Gilderoy Lockhart. „Wer verteilt hier Autogramm-Karten? Dumme Frage, unsere Harriet natürlich!" Strahlend baute er sich vor Harriet und Colin auf. „Wie wär's mit einem Doppelportät?" Harriet vergrub ihren Kopf in der Tischplatte.

Am Ende des Tage war Harriet zu einigen Schlüsse über Gilderoy Lockhart gelangt:

1. Er sah gar nicht so gut aus, wie alle immer behaupteten. 2. Er hatte Lächeln zu einer Sportart entwickelt. 3. Er hatte Ohren wie ein Luchs. 4. Er konnte sich nicht normal anziehen. 5. Nahezu alle weiblichen Hexen verloren ihren Verstand in seiner Nähe. 6. Er hielt sich selbst für den Mittelpunkt des Universums (Sein „Einstimmungstest" hatte Fragen enthalten wie „Was ist Gilderoy Lockharts Lieblingsfarbe?" und „Wann hat Gilderoy Lockhart Geburtstag und was wäre das ideale Geschenk für ihn?". Und das Schlimmste: Hermine kannte sogar seinen geheimsten Wunsch und erreicht die volle Punktezahl!). 7. Er sprach am liebsten über sich selbst und seine Taten. 8. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er eigentlich tat (Was sich daran zeigte, dass er seinen Schülern in der ersten Stunde Wichteln präsentierte und sie aus ihrem Käfig ließ. Das Ganze endete damit, dass Harriet, Ron und Hermine sie einfangen mussten, während alle anderen, inklusive Lockhart, die Flucht ergriffen.) 9. Er war ein guter Autor, konnte sich aber nicht einmal gegen Wichtel durchsetzen und 10. Er ging Harriet fruchtbar auf die Nerven.

Hermine, Lavender und Parvati verteidigten ihn allerdings selbst noch nach der Wichtelaktion. „Er wollte doch nur, dass wir praktische Erfahrung sammeln!" „Aber er sieht doch _so gut _aus!" „Und sein Lächeln!" Harriet kam zu dem Schluss, dass ihnen nicht zu helfen war.

Dabei fielen ihr aus dem Stehgreif mindestens eine Hand voll Jungs und Männer ein die besser aussahen als Gilderoy Lockhart. Hugh Grant, zum Beispiel. Oliver Wood, der Kapitän ihrer Quidditch-Mannschaft. Und allen voran der süße Sucher vom Huffelpuff-Team, der wie Harriet herausgefunden hatte, Cedric Diggory hieß. Aber in ihrer Schwärmerei waren die jungen Hexen keinerlei Argumenten zuggängig. Am allerwenigsten Ginny (die auch nach Gryffindor gekommen war), die die Meinung sämtlicher Junghexen zusammenfasste: „Er ist eben einfach ein toller Kerl!" Gegen manche Dinge war eben kein Kraut gewachsen.

_Reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6

7. Quidditch und andere Probleme

Colin entpuppte sich als wahre Pest. Nach dem siebten Mal „Hi, Harriet!" „Hallo, Colin" an einem Tag war Harriet leicht genervt. Außerdem versteckte sie sich jedes Mal hinter dem nächst Besten sobald Gilderoy Lockhart vorbei kam, damit er ihr nicht wieder einen Vortrag über Berühmtsein und Bescheidenheit halten konnte. Zwischenzeitlich kämpfte sie gegen Dracos ätzende Kommentare und ihre übergehende Zaubertinktur, was Professor Snape dazubrachte nach dem Auto-Zwischenfall noch einen Grund zu haben wütend auf sie zu sein.

Dann kam endlich das Wochenende. Und Oliver drehte mal wieder durch, wie es die Weasley-Zwillinge passend formulierten. Er warf die gesamte Mannschaft zu einer nahezu unmenschlichen Uhrzeit aus dem Bett und verlangte, dass sie sich alle am Spielfeld versammelten.

Auf den Weg dorthin stieß die schlaftrunkene Harriet ausgerechnet mit Colin zusammen, der ihr ein Foto unter die Nase hielt. Nach einiger Zeit des sinnlosen Anstarrens erkannte Harriet sich selbst und Gilderoy Lockhart darauf. „Schreibst du deinen Namen drauf?", bat Colin. „Sicher nicht. Nebenbei, ich hab jetzt überhaupt keine Zeit. Ich muss zum Quidditch-Training", belehrte Harriet den kleinen Junge. „Oh, toll! Ich wollte schon immer bei einem Quidditch-Spiel zusehen!", jubelte Colin. Harriet stöhnte lautlos und setzte, nicht auf Colin achtend, ihren Weg fort.

Oliver war voller Energie (allerdings als Einziger) und erläuterte seinem Team die neue Taktik. Fred Weasley und Alicia Spinnet dösten aneinandergelehnt ein und Fred begann zu schnarchen, woran sich Oliver aber nicht störte. George hielt etwas länger zu als sein Zwillingsbruder, doch irgendwann fiel sein Kopf zurück und auch er legte ein Schnarchkonzert hin, das sich gewaschen hatte. Katie Bell und Angelina Johnson saßen müde Schulter an Schulter da und sahen aus als würden sie bald vom Stuhl fallen. Auch Harriet hatte Mühe nicht einzuschlafen.

„So, das war's. Noch Fragen?", schloss Oliver stolz. „Ja, eine: Warum hast du uns das nicht erzählt als wir alle wach waren?", meinte Harriet und deutete auf ihre Mitspieler, die nun bereits alle eingedöst waren.

Oliver rüttelte sie wütend wach. „Nun, hört mal zu ihr Schlafmützen! Wir sind das beste Team an dieser Schule! Wir hätten schon letztes Jahr gewinnen sollen! Dieses Mal lasse ich mir den Pokal nicht vor der Nase wegschnappen!" Harriet fühlte einen schmerzhaften Stich ihres schlechten Gewissens. Wenn sie nicht außer Gefecht gesetzt gewesen wäre, hätte Gryffindor den Quidditch-Pokal vermutlich gewonnen.

Als sie endlich auf das Feld trotteten saßen Hermine und Ron bereits auf den Rängen. „Noch nicht fertig?", wunderte sich Hermine. „Wir haben noch nicht einmal angefangen", entgegnete Harriet und wurde von Oliver auch schon auf das Spielfeld gescheucht.

Sie hatten kaum zu spielen begonnen, da machte Colin auch schon Fotos (und Harriet überlegte ob sie es nicht irgendwie arrangieren konnte, dass ein Klatscher zufällig in seine Richtung flog und ihn außer Gefecht setzte). Dann tauchte auch noch die gesamte Slytherin-Mannschaft auf dem Spielfeld auf. Oliver schoss mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu (und landete dabei etwas unsanfter als geplant), während ihm Harriet und die anderen schnell folgten.

„Flint!", bellte Oliver und Harriet bewunderte seinen Mut, immerhin war Marcus Flint, der Kapitän der Slytherins ein wahrere Riese, „Das ist unsere Trainingszeit! Wir sind extra früh aufgestanden! Nimm dein Pack und zieh ab. Ich habe den Platz für uns gebucht!"

„Aha. Dafür habe ich eine von Professor Snape persönlich unterzeichnete Erklärung, dass wir den Platz benutzen dürfen", erwiderte Flint unbeeindruckt und wedelte mit einem Zettel vor Olivers Nase herum. Dieser entriss ihm den Zettel und studierte ihn. „Ihr habt einen neuen Sucher?", wunderte er sich, „Wen?"

Hinter den Riesen der gegnerischen Mannschaft erschien ein kleinerer Junge mit einem blonden Schopf, der sich den Weg nach vorne bahnte. Es war Draco Malfoy. „Mich", erklärte er großspurig und funkelte Harriet herausfordernd an, „Jetzt werden wir ja sehen, wie gut du wirklich bist, Potter." _Toll. Echt toll. Ich freu mich schon darauf. Kann ich eigentlich nie Glück haben? _Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an Dracos Angeberei bei ihrer ersten Begegnung.

„Dracos Vater war sie freundlich das gesamte Team mit neuen Besen auszustatten", meinte Flint und präsentierte stolz seinen _Nimbus 2001._ Inzwischen waren auch Hermine und Ron herangekommen um nachzusehen was los war. „Was will _der_ denn hier?", maulte Ron und deutete auf Draco. „Ich bin der neue Sucher von Slytherin, Weasley", erklärte der blonde Junge großspurig, „Und wir sind gerade dabei die neuen Rennbesen zu bewundern die mein Vater der Mannschaft geschenkt hat. Aber keine Sorge, vielleicht schafft es Gryffindor ja auch eines Tages ein wenig Gold aufzutreiben um sich neue Besen zu besorgen. Ihr könntet eure derzeitigen Modelle an ein Museum verkaufen, vielleicht haben die ja Interesse daran."

„Zumindest muss sich in unser Team keiner _einkaufen"_, entgegnete Hermine spitz, „Die sind wegen ihres Könnens rein gekommen." Dracos Gesicht zuckte: Hermine hatte wohl seinen wunden Punkt erwischt. „Keiner hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt, du dreckiges kleines Schlammblut!", reif er wütend.

Es musste eine sehr schlimme Beleidigung gewesen sein, denn sämtliche männliche Gryffindors wollten sich mit einem Mal auf Draco stürzen, der von Flint schützend nach hinten geschoben wurde. Hermine und Harriet tauschten ratlose Blicke aus, während Ron seinen Zauberstab zog und versuchte Draco mit einem Fluch zu belegen. Der Erfolg war, dass der Fluch ihn selbst traf und er damit begann Schnecken zu erbrechen.

Unter dem höhnischen Gelächter der Slytherins und mit einem befehlenden: „Wage es nicht ein Foto zu machen, Colin!" schleppten Harriet und Hermine Ron zu Hagrids Hütte. Doch auch der wusste keinen wirklichen Rat und man beschloss zu warten bis Rons Problem von selber wieder aufhörte. „Sagt mal, was war so schlimm an dem was Malfoy gesagt hat?", erkundigte sich Harriet. „Ja, ich weiß nicht was das sein soll, ein Schlammblut", stimmte ihr Hermine zu, „Ich war ja nicht einmal beleidigt."

„Das ist ein schlimmes Schimpfwort für jemanden, der aus einer Muggelfamilie stammt, dessen Eltern also keine Zauberer waren", erklärte Hagrid, „Eine schlimmere Beleidigung gibt es schon gar nicht mehr. Vor allem in den Kreisen der ,Reinblüter'- Wahnsinnigen wie den Malfoys", erklärte Hagrid, „Sie denken reines Blut wäre besser als alles andere. Das ist natürlich kompletter Unsinn. Den Zauber den unsere Hermine nicht hinkriegt, gibt es noch nicht." Harriet war geneigt ihm zu zustimmen. Sie erinnerte sich an das _unsere und ihre Art_ von dem Draco damals in der Winkelgasse gesprochen hatte. Langsam konnte sie sich ein Bild machen.

Als sie ins Schloss zurückkehrten wurden sie von Professor McGonagall abgefangen. „Potter, Weasley, da sind Sie ja! Sie werden heute Abend ihre Strafarbeiten erledigen", erklärte sie. „Gut, und was sollen wir tun?", erkundigte sich Harriet. „Mr. Weasley wird Mr. Filch beim Polieren der Pokale im Pokalzimmer helfen und Sie Miss Potter, Sie werden Professor Lockhart beim Beantworten seiner Fanpost helfen." „WAS!"

Harriet starrte die Lehrerin entsetzt an. „Nein! Bitte, ich will Pokale polieren oder mit Hagrid im Verbotenen Wald Einhörner füttern oder bei Professor Snape nachsitzen, oder..." „Die Strafe steht fest. Sie haben Sie verdient, Miss Potter." „Aber...ich bin doch kein Mörder! Nun, ja irgendwie schon, aber das war höchstens Mord im Effekt. Wie auch immer, so eine Bestrafung verdient keiner! Wie war das mit den Ketten?" Aber Professor McGonagall blieb hart, auch wenn Harriet glaubte ein angedeutetes Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht auszumachen.

Die Strafe war sogar noch schlimmer als Harriet befürchtet hatte (es sei denn man war davon begeistert zu hören wie toll Lockhart doch war, und wie man sich als Berühmtheit zu verhalten hatte) und dann hörte sie auch noch eine unheimliche Stimme die verkündete: „_Komm...komm zu mir...lass mich dich zerreißen...lass mich dich zerfetzten...lass mich dich töten..."_ Harriet starrte Lockhart erschrocken an. „Haben Sie das gehört?" „Was gehört?", fragte er verwirrt, „Oh, es ist schon spät. Offenbar sind Sie schon halb eingeschlafen. Wie schnell die Zeit doch vergeht, wenn man Spaß hat!"

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer erzählte sie Hermine leise was passiert war. „Und Professor Lockhart hat nichts gehört? Das ist sehr merkwürdig. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht nur geträumt hast?", wunderte sich diese. „Ich war wach, Hermine, ich schwör es dir", erwiderte Harriet. Dann schwieg sie betroffen. Vielleicht wurde sie einfach nur langsam aber sicher verrückt.

_Reviews?_


	7. Chapter 7

8. Halloween mit Geistern

Der Oktober kündigte sich Schnupfen und Gewittern an und Harriet fing sich natürlich einen ein, da Oliver sich auch durch strömenden Regen nicht vom trainieren abhalten ließ. Lavender zwang Harriet ein „altes Hausmittel" auf, das ihre Verkühlung in Wahrheit aber nur noch schlimmer machte.

Als sie dann kurz vor Halloween, mehr krank als lebendig, vom Quidditch-Training zurückkehrte lief sich durch den Hausgeist der Gryffindors, den Fast Kopflosen Nick, hindurch (Fast Kopflos, weil ihm etwa zwei Zentimeter fehlten um ganz kopflos zu sein).

„Oh, hallo Schir Nicolasch", sagte Harriet und nieste lautstark. „Hallo, hallo", erwiderte Nick, „Sie sehen ziemlich krank aus Miss Potter, wenn ich das sagen darf." „Bin isch ausch. Schie schehen aber ausch unglücklisch ausch", nuschelte Harriet und der Fast Kopflose Nick seufzte: „Ach, es ist nur...diese blöden zwei Zentimeter, dieser verfluchte Hautfetzen..."

„Wasch ischt mit ihm?" „Er hält mich davon ab an der Kopflosen Jagd teilzunehmen!" Sir Nicolas reichte ihr einen Brief, in dem stand, dass an der Jagd nur Reiter mit abgetrennten Köpfen teilnehmen konnten. Harriet blinzelte Sir Nicolas mit tränenden Augen an. „Dasch thut mir schehr Leid, Schir Nicolasch. Kann ich irgendwasch thun um Schie aufzuheitern?", erkundigte sie sich mitfühlend. Nick dachte nach.

„Nun ja, da geben es schon etwas...aber nein, das wollen Sie bestimmt nicht", überlegte der Geist. „Wasch denn?" „An Halloween ist mein fünfhundertster Todestag", erklärte der Tote würdevoll. „Aha." „Ich gebe unten im Kerker ein Fest. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn Sie mit ein paar Ihrer Freunde vorbeisehen würden. Aber ich nehme an, Sie gehen lieber zum Schulfest", fuhr Sir Nicolas fort.

„Unschinn. Isch komme", meinte Harriet schnell und bereute die Zusage im nächsten Moment schon wieder (immerhin hatte sie von der Halloweenfeier letztes Jahr nicht all zuviel mitbekommen, da sie und Hermine auf ihren Weg dorthin auf einen riesigen Troll gestoßen waren). „Das ist wunderbar!", jubelte Sir Nicolas, „Und wenn Sie gegenüber Sir Patrick erwähnen könnten, wie absolut Furcht einflößend und beeindruckend Sie mich finden, wäre ich Ihnen ewig dankbar!" „Von mir ausch."

Später beim Essen berichtete sie ihren Freunden davon. „Wollt ihr nischt mitkommen? Isch will dort nischt alleine hingehen. Isch fühle misch unwohl, alsch einzige Lebende unter scho vielen Toten", meinte sie. „Du hast Angst vor Geistern, Potter?", spottete Malfoy, der wieder einmal zufällig vorbei gekommen war und sich gleich einmischen musste.

„Dasch habe isch nischt geschagt, Malfoy. Isch (hatschi!) sagte, ich fühle mich unwohl als einzige Lebende unter so vielen Toten. Kauf dir neue Ohren (hatschi!)." Schniefend wandte sie sich wieder ihren Freunden zu. „Alscho, kommt ihr mit?" Hermine nickte begeistert. „Eine Todestagsfeier! Klar! Das wird sicher faszinierend. Vielleicht sind wir die einzigen Lebenden die jemals an so was teilnehmen durften!", schwärmte sie, „Das wird sicher toll!" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich komm nicht mit", meinte er.

„Wieso?", erkundigte sich Hermine. „Weil ich Dean und Seamus versprochen habe, dass ich...na ja, alle sagen ständig, ich würde die ganze Zeit nur mit Mädchen herumhängen...", gab er geknickt zu, „Und ich will nicht Halloween mit lauter Toten verbringen müssen." Hermine und Harriet tauschten einen Blick. „Schon klar. Wir sind dir nicht böse", erwiderte Hermine. „Wir kommen ausch gut, ohne disch zurescht", stimmte ihr Harriet zu, „Vielleicht kommen ja Lavender und Parvati mit." Ron nickte erleichtert, offensichtlich froh darüber, dass ihn seine beiden besten Freundinnen verstanden. Harriet hatte ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm. Die anderen Jungs zogen ihn vermutlich ständig damit auf, dass er immer nur mit ihr und Hermine herumhing.

Als sie an diesen Abend in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrten, war der erste Stock einmal wieder geflutet. „Myrte hat wohl wieder eine ihrer Launen", meinte Hermine. „Myrte?" „Ja, die maulende Myrte. Die spukt im Mädchenklo im ersten Stock, weißt du das gar nicht?" „Ich weiß nur, dass dort keiner hingeht, also bin ich auch nicht hingegangen", erwiderte Harriet schulterzuckend und schnäuzte sich. Ihr verfluchter Schnupfen wurde nicht besser.

Zögerlich erklärten sich Lavender und Parvati schließlich bereit Harriet und Hermine zur Todestagsfeier zu begleiten (wohl hauptsächlich aus Neugier). Sie schienen ihre Zusage schon bald wieder zu bereuen, und auch Harriet wurde immer unglücklicher als sie sah wie schön die große Halle geschmückt war und erfuhr, dass Dumbledore dieses Jahr sogar tanzende Skelette gebucht hatte.

Trotzdem machten sich die vier Mädchen zu Halloween um sieben am Abend nicht auf den Weg in die große Halle, sondern auf den in den Keller. Sir Nicolas war sehr erfreut sie zu sehen, aber den Mädchen verging schnell die Freude und Aufregung an einer Todestagsfeier teilnehmen zu können. Das Essen war schon verrottet und konnte daher nur von den Geistern zu sich genommen werden. Dann begann Parvati, das alte Schandmaul, über die maulende Myrte herzuziehen, was Peeves, der Poltergeist, ihr gleich steckte, woraufhin diese einen Wut- und Heulanfall bekam.

Der absolute Tiefpunkt war das Auftauchen von Sir Patrick und der Kopflosen Jagd (hier sank auch Nicks Laune gewaltig), die sofort damit begannen anzugeben und mit ihren Köpfen Kopfhockey zu spielen. Diesen Moment nutzten Harriet und ihre Freundinnen um so sich unauffällig aus dem Staub zu machen. („Ich hab furchtbaren Hunger", meinte Lavender, „Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir in die große Halle kommen." „Ich versteh dich nicht. Nach der Nummer mit den Köpfen kann ich sicher an die drei Wochen nichts mehr essen", erwiderte Harriet nur.)

Sie stolperten gerade die Treppen hinauf als Harriet es hörte. Die unheimliche Stimme, die sie in Lockharts Büro gehört hatte, war wieder da. „_Reißen...zerfetzen...töten..."_ „Hört ihr das?", erkundigte sich Harriet bei den anderen. Drei fragende Blicke trafen sie. „..._so hungrig...schon so lange..."_ „Es bewegt sich", stellte Harriet fest. „Harry, was...", begann Hermine, aber Harriet schenkte ihr keine Beachtung, sondern folgte so schnell sie konnte der Stimme. Hermine, Lavender und Parvati hatten Mühe ihr hinterher zu kommen.

Im zweiten Stock schließlich verstummte die Stimme. Hermine hielt keuchend hinter Harriet an. „Harry, was ist eigentlich los?", wollte sie wissen. An der Wand stand etwas:

DIE KAMMER DES SCHRECKENS WURDE GEÖFFNET.

FEINDE DES ERBEN; NEHMT EUCH IN ACHT.

„Dort hängt etwas", flüsterte Lavender, die eben auch angekommen war. Sie schlichen näher heran. Unter der Schrift war eine riesige Wasserlacke. Inzwischen war auch Parvati zu ihnen gestoßen. „Was ist los?", wollte sie wissen. Am Fackelhalter neben der Schrift hing eine Katze stocksteif herab. Es war Mrs. Norris., die Katze des Hausmeisters. Harriet spürte wie sich ein Klos in ihrem Hals bildete. Obwohl Mrs. Norris ein selten bösartiges Tier war, das mit Genuss Rumtreiber, die ohne Erlaubnis durch die Gänge schlichen verriet, hatte das Tier dieses Schicksal nicht verdient. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. „Lasst uns von hier verschwinden", zischte Parvati. „Nein! Wir können sie hier nicht so hängen lassen!", widersprach Harriet kräftig.

Plötzlich war Getrampel zu hören und mit einem Mal wimmelte es im Korridor nur so von Schülern und Lehrern. „Feinde des Erben, nehmt euch in Acht. Ihr seid die nächsten, Schlammblüter", verkündete Draco Malfoy mit Grabesstimme als er die Schrift las.

Argus Filch, der Hausmeister, drängte sich an den Schülern vorbei. „Was ist hier los!", verlangte er zu wissen. Dann sah er die Katze. „Mrs. Norris." Das war fast tonlos. Harriet beobachtete fasziniert wie der Mann innerhalb von Sekunden verfiel. Dann wurde er wütend. „Meine Katze! Meine Katze! Was ist mit Mrs. Norris passiert!" Sein Blick fand Harriet und ihre Freundinnen. „Ihr! Das hat eine von euch getan! Ihr habt meine Katze ermordet!", schrie er anklagend und Harriet wich unwillkürlich zurück.

„Argus!", mischte sich Dumbledores scharfe Stimme ein. Der Schulleiter holte die Katze vom Fackelhalter und befahl: „Argus, kommen Sie mit!" Mit Blick auf Harriet, Hermine, Lavender und Parvati fügte er hinzu: „Und ihr Vier auch!" Harriet ahnte böses.

_Reviews?_


	8. Chapter 8

9. Die Kammer des Schreckens

Lockhart bot Dumbeldore großzügig sein Büro an, in das Dumbledore und Anhang (inklusive Lockhart, McGonagall und, wie Harriet mit Erstaunen feststellte, Professor Snape) auch gleich pilgerten.

Lockhart schwafelte irgendein dümmliches Zeug, während Dumbledore Mrs. Norris untersuchte. „Sie ist nicht tot, Argus", meinte der Schulleiter dann, „Sie wurde nur versteinert." („Ah, hab ich mir's doch gleich gedacht!", behauptete Lockhart und Harriet verdrehte die Augen). „Sie können Ihr doch helfen, oder Professor?", fragte sie besorgt und fing dafür einen bösen Blick von Filch auf. „Willst deinen Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen, was Potter?", zischte er. Harriet quittierte die Anschuldigung mit einem Niesen. „Kein Zweitklässler hätte diesen Zauber durchführen können, Argus", meinte der Schulleiter sanft und Harriet, die zustimmend nieste, war ihm für seine Unterstützung sehr dankbar.

„Das ist vermutlich wahr", mischte sich Snape ein, „Es ist gut möglich, dass Miss Potter und ihre Freundinnen nur zufällig zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren. Doch die Frage wieso sie überhaupt in diesen Korridor waren bleibt. Wieso waren sie nicht beim Halloweenfest?" Harriet warf dem Lehrer einen wütenden Blick zu. Was erwartete er von ihr? Gegen Ende des letzten Jahres hatte sie das Gefühl bekommen er wäre auf ihrer Seite, aber seit Beginn dieses war sie sich da nicht mehr so sicher.

„Wir waren auf der Todestagsfeier vom Fast Kopflosen Nick!", erklärte Hermine schnell, „Das können ca. hundert Geister bezeugen!" Lavender nickte heftig. „Und dann sind wir zurück und sind...ähm..." Sie verstummte unsicher und warf Harriet einen fragenden Blick zu.

Parvati hatte weniger Skrupel. „Es ist alles nur Harriets Schuld! Zuerst schleppt sie uns auf diese grässliche Todestagsfeier, wo lauter verrückte Geister und nur vermodertes Essen zu finden sind, und dann rennt sie wie eine Verrückte hier...ähm... her." Parvati unterbrach sich verlegen und Harriet warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu. _Danke Parvati, vielen Dank. Du bist eine echt tolle Freundin._

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Harriet (Auch die der Lockhart-Abbilder an der Wand, was Harriet als sehr beunruhigend empfand). „Alscho...", begann sie, „Dasch mag sisch jetzt mergwürdig anhören, und vielleischt (hatschi) war die ganze Sache mit Professor Quirrell und Lord Vol...ähm Sie wissen schon...letztes Jahr doch zu viel für mich. Aber ich bin einer mörderischer Stimme gefolgt."

„Mörderische Stimme?", echote Professor McGonagall. „Was hat diese mörderische Stimme gesagt?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore vorsichtig. „Nun ja, Dinge wie töten, reißen, zerfetzten und noch eine ganze Reihe Synonyme. Ach ja, und sie hatte wohl Hunger ... Oh, und ich hab sie nicht zum ersten Mal gehört. Neulich bei meiner Strafarbeit hab ich sie auch in Professor Lockharts Büro gehört!", berichtete Harriet und musterte die zweifelnden Gesichter. „Hier? Wie schauderhaft", meinte Lockhart. „Außer mir scheint sie keiner zu hören", gab die junge Hexe zu, „Aber ich höre ja ständig irgendwelche Geräusche in diesen Schloss."

„Das ist eine lächerliche Ausrede!", zischte Filch, „Und sie überdeckt keinesfalls deine Schuld!" „Miss Potter würde so eine Geschichte wohl kaum erfinden", ergriff Snape nun endlich ihre Partei. „Meine Katze wurde versteinert!"

Harriet starrte aus Miss Norris. „So was würde ich doch niemals tun", meinte sie schüchtern an Filch gewandt, „Tiere sind doch die besseren Menschen. Ich tue ihnen nichts. Höchstens Wespen und Gellsen, aber die sind der natürliche Feind des Menschen!" Filch ließ sich davon keineswegs beeindrucken. „Du warst mir schon immer suspekt, Potter", knurrte er, „Mein Gefühl sagt mir, du kommst nach deinem Vater." Dumbledore stellte sich schützend vor Harriet. „Das reicht jetzt, Argus. Miss Potter ist bereits verstört genug", befahl er, „Professor Sprout ist gerade dabei Alraunen zu züchten, sobald diese die richtige Größe erreicht haben, können wir ein Gegenmittel brauen." An Harriet, Hermine, Lavender und Parvati gewandt fuhr er fort: „Und ihr vier seht jetzt zu, dass ihr so schnell wie möglich ins Bett kommt!"

Die vier Mädchen machten sich auch schon auf den Weg. „Harry, das tut mir leid. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Snape hat uns praktisch beschuldigt und...ich wollte nicht, dass du da stehst wie ein Idiot", versuchte Parvati sich zu entschuldigen. Harriet warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Das ist dir allerdings sehr gut gelungen", erwiderte sie spitz.

Am nächsten Morgen wusste natürlich schon die ganze Schule von dem Vorfall. „Da lässt man euch einmal alleine, und schon geratet ihr in Schwierigkeiten", meinte Ron tadelnd, „Von jetzt an pass ich wieder auf euch auf." Das war Harriet nur recht.

Im großem und ganz schien das Schicksal von Mrs. Norris niemanden außer Harriet und Ginny sehr zu betrüben. Harriet tat ihr bestes um das jüngere Mädchen, das Katzen sehr liebte, zu trösten. Die Kammer des Schreckens hingegen beschäftigte alle. Niemand schien zu wissen was diese eigentlich war (außer Draco vielleicht, aber den wollte Harriet wirklich nicht fragen). Hermine versuchte vergeblich sich ein Exemplar der _Geschichte von Hogwarts _auszuborgen.

Also beschloss Harriet Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen und sie fragte in der nächsten Geschichte Stunde einfach Professor Binns (der ein Geist war) danach. Da Harriet Binns Lieblingsschülerin war (da sie abgesehen von Hermine als einzige Interesse an seinem Fach zeigte), beantwortete er ihr ihre Frage bereitwillig. „Also, ich muss vorweg schicken, dass das ganze nichts weiter als eine lächerliche Legende ist und nichts mit Tatsachen zu tun hat, und Tatsachen unterrichte ich hier schließlich („Bitte, Professor", bettelte Harriet). Also gut." Und Binns begann zu erzählen.

Er erzählte die Geschichte der vier Gründer von Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw. Zuerst waren die vier Zauberer Freunde und arbeiten zusammen, doch dann zerstritten sie sich. Slytherin wollte nur Schüler reinen Blutes in seine Schule aufnehmen, Kinder von Muggeleltern wollte er nicht ausbilden. Es kam zum Streit zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor und Slytherin verließ schließlich die Schule. Der Legende nach ließ Slytherin allerdings bevor er verschwand eine Geheimkammer im Schloss einbauen, von der die anderen nichts wussten. Slytherin versiegelte sie Kammer, so dass niemand sie öffnen könnte, bis sein wahrer Erbe an die Schule kommen würde. Er allein sollte in der Lage sein die Kammer zu öffnen und jenen Schrecken hinauszulassen, der die Schule von all jenen säubern würde, die unwürdig wären.

„Das ist natürlich purer Unsinn", schloss Binns, „Etliche Lehrer haben das Schloss öfter durchsucht. Es wurde keine geheime Kammer gefunden."

Hermine hob ihre Hand. „Sir, was ist dieser Schrecken, der sich in der Kammer verbergen soll?", erkundigte sie sich. „Was weiß ich, Miss Gringer. (Binns hatte so seine Probleme mit Namen) Irgendein Monster, das nur der Erbe Slytherins im Griff hat", erwiderte der Geist. Als er die beunruhigten Blicke der Schüler sah fügte er hinzu: „Aber keine Sorge. Dieses Wesen existiert nicht, da es keine geheime Kammer gibt."

„Aber was wenn die Kammer nur vom Erben Slytherins gefunden werden kann? Dann kann sie doch auch kein anderer aufspüren", wandte Seamus Finnigan ein. „Unsinn, Flaherty", gab Binns zurück, „Eine lange Reihe von Schulleitern hat nichts gefunden. Direktor Dumbledore hat nichts gefunden. Es gibt nichts zu finden."

„Aber, Sir", piepste Parvati, „Wenn man Schwarze Magie braucht um..." „Nur weil man etwas nicht einsetzt, heißt das nicht, dass man es nicht beherrscht, Miss Pennyfeather." Und an Dean gewandt, der gerade den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, fügte er hinzu: „Das reicht jetzt. Es gibt diese Kammer nicht. Findet euch damit ab. Und jetzt weiter im Stoff: Die internationale Zaubererversammlung 1289 beschloss also, dass..."

„Ich hab immer gewusst, dass Salazar Slytherin ein Schwachkopf war", verkündete Ron später beim Essen, „Aber, dass er mit der ganze Sache mit dem reinen Blut angefangen hat..." Er schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Bin ich froh, dass ich nicht nach Slytherin gesteckt wurde."

„Das ist dein Standpunkt, Ron. Ein Slytherin würde vermutlich das Gleiche über Gryffindor denken", gab Harriet zu bedenken. Dann stöhnte sie leise. Colin Creevey stand vor ihren Tisch. „Ähm, hi Harriet", sagte er. „Hallo, Colin." „Ein Junge in meiner Klasse sagt, dass du..." „Bye, Colin", unterbrach ihn Harriet stand auf und ließ ihn stehen. Sie hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust auf eine von Colins Geschichten. Hermine und Ron folgte ihr.

„Erinnert ihr euch an das Wasser? Vielleicht hat Myrte gesehen was mit Mrs. Norris passiert ist", meinte Hermine, „Wir sollten sie fragen." „Myrte? Wer ist Myrte?", wunderte sich Ron. „Der Geist der im ersten Stock am Mädchenklo", erklärte Harriet. „Glaubt ihr etwa wirklich, dass es eine Kammer des Schreckens gibt?", zweifelte Ron und sah seine Freundinnen groß an. „Irgendetwas hat Mrs. Norris versteinert. Und ich bezweifle, dass es nur ein Schüler war, der Filch einen Streich spielen wollte", entgegnete Harriet und Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Seht mal", meinte sie und deutete auf etwa zwanzig winzige Spinnen, die den Gang entlang liefen, „Habt ihr schon mal so viele Spinnen auf einen Haufen gesehen?"

Ron schauderte. „Ich mag Spinnen nicht", maulte er zitternd. „Ron, hast du etwa Angst vor Spinnen!", neckte ihn Harriet und beobachtete den Weg der Krabbeltiere. „Du hättest auch Angst vor Spinnen, wenn du..." „Wenn ich was?" „Wenn du drei Jahre alt bist und dein Teddybär verwandelt sich plötzlich in eine riesige Spinne", schloss er mit hochroten Ohren, „Eben hast du ihn noch geknuddelt und plötzlich hat er zu viele Beine..." Er schluckte. Hermine klopfte ihn aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Keine Angst, wir beschützen dich", versprach sie.

Vor dem Klo der Maulenden Myrte hielt Ron an. „Ich kann da nicht rein, das ist ein Mädchenklo", erklärte er. „Ach, sei kein Frosch, Ron. Ist doch eh keiner drinnen." Mit diesen Worten stupste Harriet Ron in den Toilettenraum. „Hallo, Myrte", begrüßte Hermine das Geistermädchen.

„Das ist ein Mädchenklo, und das ist ein Junge!", erwiderte Myrte und zeigte anklagend auf Ron. Rons Ohren wurden wieder rot. „Wir wollten ihm nur zeigen wie nett du es hier hast", erklärte Hermine schnell, „Wie geht es dir?"

Myrte brach in Tränen aus. „Was soll diese Frage! Das interessiert dich doch nicht! Du und deine Freundinnen, ihr lacht heimlich über mich! Peeves hat mir alles erzählt!", jammerte sie. Harriet trat vor. „Hallo, Myrte. Ich bin Harriet. Wir wurden uns bisher noch nicht vorgestellt, also hi", sagte sie, „Ich hab mich gefragt...ist dir neulich nach der Todestagsfeier irgendetwas ungewöhnliches aufgefallen? Hast du jemanden hier gesehen?"

„Ich hab nicht darauf geachtet", schniefte Myrte, „Peeves hat mich derartig in die Verzweiflung getrieben, dass ich mich umbringen wollte, aber dann wurde mit klar, dass...dass..." „Du schon tot bist?", meinte Ron hilfreich, woraufhin Myrte einen klagenden Schrei losließ und sich kopfüber in die Kloschüssel stürzte. „Viel gebracht hat das nicht gerade", meinte Ron als sie das Klo wieder verließen.

„RON! Das ist ein _Mädchenklo!", _rief Percy entsetzt, der wie angewurzelt am Treppenansatz stand, „Was habt ihr..." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wies daraufhin, dass er sich das Schlimmste ausmalte. „Wir haben nur nach Spuren gesucht", erklärte Harriet schnell. „Aber ihr solltet nicht hier sein. Nicht während alle anderen beim Abendessen sind! Was macht das denn für einen Eindruck!", schimpfte er und Ron wollte schon zurück schimpfen, als Harriet schnell erklärte: „Wir gehen schon." Und Ron mit sich fort zerrte.

„Wer könnte es sein?", überlegte Hermine später im Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors, „Wer könnte alle Muggelkinder vertreiben wollen?" „Malfoy, natürlich", meinte Ron sofort, „Ihr habt ihn doch gehört: _Ihr seid die nächsten Schlammblüter." _Harriet runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es Draco ist. Aber ein Slytherin auf jeden Fall. Draco weiß vielleicht wer es ist..." „Aber er wird es uns kaum sagen", entgegnete Ron trocken. „Doch wird er", widersprach Hermine.

„Häh?" Ron und Harriet sahen sie an als hätte sie den Mond vom Himmel geholt. „Wir brauchen nur ein wenig Vielsafttrank", erklärte das Mädchen, „Dann können wir die Gestalt von beliebigen Slytherins annehmen und Malfoy aushorchen."

„Viel-was?"

„Wie?"

Hermine seufzte. „Hört ihr im Zaubertrankunterricht eigentlich niemals zu? Mal sehen, wir brauchen das Buch _Höchst potente Zaubertränke_. Aber das kriegt man nur mit Lehrererlaubnis und Snape wird sie uns kaum geben..."

Harriet grinste. „Das dürfte unser kleinstes Problem sein", meinte sie nur.

_Reviews?_


	9. Chapter 9

10. Der mörderische Klatscher

Lockhart war der perfekte Idiot den sie brauchten. Harriet brauchte ihm nur den Zettel unter die Nase zu halten und ihn um seine Unterschrift zu bitten, die er ihr gab ohne den Zettel auch nur anzusehen, während er sie für ihren Lerneifer („Ich unterstütze fleißige Schüler immer gerne".) lobte.

Madame Pince warf den Drein zwar einen misstrauischen Blick zu, übergab ihnen das gewünschte Buch dann aber doch. Mit diesem verschanzten sie sich dann erneut im kaputten Klo der Maulenden Myrte, nicht auf Rons Protest achtend.

Hermine studierte das Buch. Harriet lugte ihr über die Schulter und bereute es bald wieder. (Das Buch enthielt einige...lebensechte Abbildungen) Neben diversen Zutaten brauchte man auch ein Stück von der Person in die man sich verwandeln wollte. („Oh, nein", stöhnte Ron.) „Ist dir klar, dass wir das stehlen müssen, Hermine? Klein geschnittene Haut einer Baumschlange finden wir wohl kaum im Schülerkasten", gab Harriet zu bedenken. Hermine sah sie ernst an.

„Ich will ja auch keine Schulregeln brechen, aber wenn wir herausfinden wollen, wer der Erbe von Slytherin ist, sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit", entgegnete sie. „Na gut. Wir lange werden wir brauchen um ihn zu brauen?", gab Harriet nach. Hermine dachte nach. „Einen Monat", meinte sie dann.

„Einen Monat! Bis dahin kann Malfoy alle Schüler aus Muggelfamilien angreifen!", empörte sich Ron. Hermine sah ihn giftig an. „Wenn du eine bessere Idee hast, kannst du es uns ruhig mitteilen", fauchte sie. „Kinder, streitet euch nicht schon wieder", bat Harriet. Allerdings teilte sie Rons Bedenken. Sie hatten es nicht ausgesprochen, aber auch Hermine stammte aus einer Muggelfamilie.

Später beim Abendessen waren Lavender und Parvati wieder einmal voll damit beschäftig Lockhart zu bewundern. Hermine stieg, trotz der offensichtlichen Nichtintelligenz des Professors, mit ein. Und für Ginny gab es überhaupt keinen tolleren Typen auf diesen Erdball.

„Ich halte das nicht mehr aus", grummelte Harriet (heute hatte sie sogar Werwolf für Lockhart spielen müssen!), „Wie kann jemand in einem Moment klug genug sein einen Vielsafttrank zu brauen und im nächsten Lockhart anglühen! Warum verwandeln sich nur alle Mädchen in sabbernde nichtzuhörende starrende Idiotinnen, sobald dieser Kerl in der Nähe ist!"

In diesem Moment kam Cedric Diggory an ihren Tisch vorbei. „Hi, Potter. Viel Glück für dein Spiel Morgen", sagte er und ging weiter. Harriet starrte ihn entzückt nach. „Er kennt meinen Namen!" „Jeder kennt deinen Namen, Harry", erwiderte Ron trocken.

Harriet beachtete ihn gar nicht. Cedric hatte sie also bemerkt? Ob das etwas zu bedeuten hatte? Sie lugte zum Hufflepufftisch hinüber, wo er Platz nahm. Rons Hand wedelte vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Er sagte irgendetwas, aber Harriet schlug seine Hand unwillig weg. „Meinst du Cedric hat eine Freundin?" Ron seufzte. „Wie war das mit den sabbernden nichtzuhörenden starrenden Idiotinnen?", fragte er ironisch und Harriet warf ihm einen verstörten Blick zu. Ob Cedric wohl morgen zum Spiel kommen würde? Natürlich würde er das. Moment...Morgen war das Quidditch-Match gegen Slytherin! Das hätte sie beinahe vergessen (Und das obwohl Oliver jede fast freie Minute nützte um es keinen aus der Mannschaft vergessen zu lassen.). Slytherin mit ihren tollen neuen Rennbesen. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Die Stimmung der Mannschaft war am nächsten Morgen getrübt. Oliver tat sein Bestes um sie aufzuheitern (und legte seinen üblichen Pep-Talk hin, der meistens mehr deprimierte als aufbaute und natürlich überhaupt nicht unter Druck setzte). „Denk daran, Harry. Jetzt hängt alles von dir ab, schnapp dir den Schnatz, was es auch kostet. Und zeig diesen Stück Schleim mit dem reichen Vater (er meinte Malfoy) was ein richtiger Sucher ist", schärfte er Harriet ein. Diese schluckte. Wie immer erwartet Oliver so gut wie gar nichts von ihr.

Das Spiel ging los und Harriet bemerkte bald, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Zuerst war sie nur erschrocken als ein Klatscher sie knapp verfehlte, als er das nächste Mal aber von selber die Richtung änderte und auf sie zu kam wurde sie misstrauisch. Egal was die Weasley-Zwillinge versuchten der Klatscher kehrte immer wieder zu Harriet zurück.

„Jemand hat an dem Ding herummanipuliert", stellte Fred fest und sie beantragten eine Auszeit. _Warum wollen mich eigentlich alle immer beim Quidditch umbringen? _„Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Oliver. „Ein Klatscher hat es auf Harriet abgesehen, aber nicht zu knapp. Flint wollte sich wohl nicht auf seinen neuen Sucher verlassen", erklärte George. Oliver verzog das Gesicht. „Wir unterbrechen das Spiel und nehmen Harry raus", befand Angelina, doch das konnte Harriet nicht zulassen.

„Nein! Ich komme klar, so schlimm ist es nicht. Wenn Fred und George auf mich aufpassen, kann ich den Schnatz trotzdem fangen. Wir wollen doch nicht gegen Slytherin verlieren, nur weil ein Klatscher verrückt spielt!" „Sei nicht lebensmüde, Harry!", warnte sie Fred. „Komm schon, Oliver Ich krieg das hin!"

„Toll gemacht, Oliver. Du hast ihr eingeredet, dass wir unbedingt gewinnen müssen. Stirb oder fang den Schnatz, oder wie!", empörte sich George und die drei Jägerinnen des Teams, Angelina, Alicia und Katie, nickten zustimmend. Oliver sah Harriet ernst an. „Bist du dir sicher?", wollte er wissen. Harriet nickte tapfer, obwohl sie sich eigentlich gar nicht so sicher war.

Der Rest des Spieles wurde ein einziger Alptraum. Der Klatscher verfolgte sie hartnäckig. „Potter, was treibst du da eigentlich!", beschwerte sich Malfoy als Harriet knapp an ihn vorbeizischte und einen dreifachen Looping hinlegte. Sie flog alle nur möglichen und unmöglichen Figuren, erfolglos. Und dann sah sie den Schnatz. Er befand sich direkt hinter Malfoy. Ohne nachzudenken stürzte sie auf ihn zu. Malfoy bekam zu spät mit was vor sich ging. Harriet verfolgte den fliehenden Schnatz und dann endlich hatte sie ihn. Im nächsten Moment hatte der Klatscher sie. Sie fiel von ihrem Besen, den Schnatz in der Hand. „Gewonnen!", rief sie und dann prallte sie auf.

Schmerz. Das war das nächste was sie fühlte. Malfoy landete neben ihr und sah richtig besorgt aus. Das war neu. „Verdammt, Potter, das ist nicht witzig. Sag was!"

„Au!" Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen. George zerrte Malfoy von Harriet weg und Oliver beugte sich über sie. „Ein Wahnsinnsfang, Harry. Wenn du noch mal so eine Nummer abziehst, bring ich dich persönlich um, ist das klar!", erklärte er. Angelina kniete sich neben ihr hin. „Wo tut es weh?", erkundigte sie sich. „Ich glaub, ich hab mir den Arm gebrochen..."

Lockhart bahnte sich den Weg zu ihr. „Lasst mich durch!", verkündete er, „Ich kann helfen!" „Nein", stöhnte Harriet, „Nicht Sie!" „Sie weiß nicht was sie sagt", erklärte Lockhart abwertend und beugte sich über sie, „Keine Sorge, Harriet. Das kriegen wir wieder hin." „Rühren Sie mich nicht an!" Harriet war der Panik nahe. „Wage es nicht ein Foto zu machen, Colin! Sonst geht es dir schlecht!" Colin ließ seine Kamera beleidigt sinken. „Zurücktreten", befahl Lockhart. „Professor, sie sollte zum Krankenflügel", wandte Oliver erfolglos ein. Harriet beschloss das einzig richtige zu tun. Sie fiel in Ohnmacht.

Als sie auf der Krankenstation zu sich kam, wusste sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Oh, nein. Was hat er getan!", keuchte sie. „Er hat Ihren Knochen verschwinden lassen. So ein Stümper!", erklärte Madame Pomfrey. Harriet erbleichte. „Das kriegen Sie doch wieder hin, oder?", fragte sie besorgt. „Ja, aber Ihnen steht eine schmerzhafte Nacht bevor."

Hermine, Ron und die andern kamen sie besuchen. Madame Pomfrey war über die Masse der Besucher nicht sehr erfreut und schmiss sie schnell wieder hinaus. „Ich möchte wissen, wer diesen Klatscher verhext hat", flüsterte Hermine noch zum Abschied. „Glaub mir Hermine, ich auch", erwiderte Harriet verfluchte einmal mehr ihren berühmten Namen. Warum hatten es nur immer alle auf sie abgesehen?

Als sie in dieser Nacht aufwachte saß Dobby auf ihr. Die junge Hexe unterdrückte einen Entsetzensschrei und fragte stattdessen ungehalten: „Dobby, wieso sind Sie hier?" Dobby ging nicht auf die Frage ein. „Harriet Potter hätte nicht zurückkehren sollen. Hätte nach Hause gehen sollen, nachdem sie den Zug versäumt hat", sagte er vorwurfsvoll. „Woher wissen Sie...? Moment Mal, Sie waren das! Ihretwegen sind Ron und ich nicht durch die Absperrung gekommen!", erkannte Harriet entsetzt, „Warum haben Sie das getan!" „Harriet Potter ist hier nicht sicher. Dobby hat es schon einmal gesagt! Harriet Potter muss wieder heimgehen! Dobby hatte gehofft sein Klatscher würde reichen um..."

„Ihr Klatscher!" Nun war Harriet wirklich wütend. „Sie hätten mich fast umgebracht! Wenn ich hier raus kommen, dann können Sie was erleben!" „Dobby ist Drohungen und Schläge gewohnt. Dobby will Harriet Potter doch nur retten!" Harriet gab es auf. „Wovor wollen Sie mich retten, Dobby?", erkundigte sie sich, „Aus dem Ding aus der Kammer des Schreckens? Das wird mir nichts tun, nur Muggelgeborenen...Was ist überhaupt in der Kammer des Schreckens?" „Dobby kann nicht sagen. Aber die Kammer ist wieder geöffnet und das ist schlimm. Auch für Harriet Potter." „Wieder? Heißt das etwa sie.." Weiter kam Harriet nicht, denn sie hörte Stimmen die sich näherten. „Dobby muss gehen", verkündete Dobby und verschwand. (Eines Tages musste sie ihn fragen wie er das anstellte).

Dumbledore, McGonagall und Pomfrey kamen herein. „Ein zweiter Angriff", erklärte Dumbledore und das Opfer wurde auf ein freies Bett gelegt. Harriet reckte den Kopf um besser sehen zu können. Es war Colin Creevey. Er lag erstarrt, seine Kamera umklammernd auf dem Bett. Die Lehrer untersuchten de Film in Colins Kamera, doch der was geschmolzen. Harriet hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. Sie starrte Colin unaufhörlich an. Dann stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Colin war versteinert, wie Miss Norris. Und ihre letzten Worte an ihn waren eine wütende Drohung gewesen.

_Reviews?_


	10. Chapter 10

11. Das Duell

Am nächsten Morgen eilte Harriet sofort zu Colins Bett hinüber. Der Junge sah wirklich erstarrt, fast wie tot aus, genau wie Mrs: Norris. „Es tut mir leid, Colin", flüsterte Harriet, „Ich verspreche dir, ich mache es wieder gut. Ich finde heraus, wer die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hat und halte ihn oder sie auf." Dann fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich deutlich besser fühlte, was bedeuten musste, dass ihr Knochen wieder da war. (Glück für Lockhart, sie hätte ihn sonst vermutlich auf Körperverletzung verklagt).

Natürlich erzählte Harriet Hermine und Ron sofort von ihrem nächtlichen Gespräch mit Dobby. „Das bedeutet also, dass die Kammer schon einmal geöffnet wurde", flüsterte Hermine aufgeregt, „Aber von wem?"

„Ist doch ganz klar: Lucius Malfoy hat es getan als er noch auf Hogwarts war, und jetzt setzt sein Sohn die Arbeit fort", meinte Ron zielsicher. „Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher", erwiderte Harriet leise, „Es könnte doch auch sein, dass..." „Hey, Leute! Was brütet ihr denn jetzt schon wieder aus!", fuhr Lavender fröhlich dazwischen. „Nichts!", erwiderten die drei Schüler erschrocken wie aus einem Mund. Immerhin musste ja nicht jeder erfahren, dass sie vorhatten den Erben Slytherins zu fangen.

In der zweiten Dezember Woche standen die Namen der Schüler fest, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben würden. Zur Freude der drei Verschwörer war auch der Großteil der Slytherins darunter. Inzwischen hatten sie beschlossen, dass Ron sich in Blaise Zabini, Hermine in Millicent Bulstrode, und Harriet in Pansy Parkinson, ein unausstehliches Mädchen, das ständig verliebt um Malfoy herumschwänzelte, verwandeln würde.

Die Schwierigkeit war an Proben von ihren Opfern zu kommen, aber darum mussten sie sich vorläufig noch keine Gedanken machen. Zuerst mussten sie sich die fehlenden Zutaten aus Professor Snapes persönlichen Vorrat besorgen. Harriet hätte am liebsten alles mit ihren Unsichtbarkeitsumhang besorgt, aber dann hätte Professor Snape mit Sicherheit gewusst, wer der Dieb wäre. Hermine hatte sich schon einen Plan überlegt. „Ihr müsst Snape in der nächsten Zaubertranksrunde nur für fünf Minuten ablenken. Am Besten ihr stiftet soviel Chaos wie ihr könnt", erklärte sie. „Kein Problem, im Chaosstiften bin ich ungeschlagen", versprach Harriet trocken und fand es eigentlich auch selbst alles andere als lustig.

Den Kessel zum Explodieren zu bringen war kein Problem, allerdings meinte es Harriet zu gut und erwischte zuviel von den Feuerkrachern, was dazu führte, dass sie selbst das Meiste abbekam. „POTTER!" Professor Snape sah aus als würde er gleich ebenfalls explodieren.

Harriet sah ihn unter Tränen (echte Schmerzenstränen) entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, Professor", bekannte sie und der Lehrer, etwas milder gestimmt, zerrte sie unwillig, zur Krankenstation. „Wenn ich zurück bin, erwarte ich, dass aufgeräumt wurde", zischte er, „Und wenn ich herausfinden sollte, dass das kein Unfall war, geht es dem Verantwortlichen schlecht." (_Keine Sorge. Das ist schon der Fall, _dachte Harriet humorlos, _Was man nicht alles auf sich nimmt um zu das Böse zu stoppen!)._

„Wie kann man nur so unfähig sein, Potter!", schimpfte Snape, in einen allerdings sehr nachsichtigen Tonfall, „Sie scheinen wirklich kein gutes Händchen für Zaubertränke zu haben. Von Longbottom bin ich das gewohnt, aber von Ihnen hätte ich inzwischen mehr erwartet." Harriet zuckte hilflos die Schultern. Was sollte sie auch sagen?

„Du hättest nicht gleich so übertreiben müssen, Harry", meinte Hermine später. Harriet zuckte die Schultern. „Wenigstens war Snape wirklich abgelenkt", erwiderte sie. Sie erreichten eine Gruppe Schüler, die augenblicklich verstummten als sie die Mädchen erblickten. Harriet runzelte die Stirn. „Was haben die denn?", wunderte sie sich. „Nun ja", meinte Hermine, „Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass..."

„Dass was?"

„Dass dich einige Schüler für den Erben Slytherins halten."

Harriet starrte sie groß an. „So ein Unsinn, es heißt doch Erbe und nicht Erbin." „Das ist den meisten ziemlich wurscht." „So ein Quatsch." Harriet war nur leicht amüsiert. „Wo steckt eigentlich Ron?", erkundigte sie sich. Hermine wollte gerade antworten als sie laute sich streitende Stimmen hörten.

„Das nimmst du gefälligst zurück, Parkinson!" Hannah Abbott starrte Pansy Parkinson wütend an. „Oh, da kommt sie ja schon", spottete Parkinson als sie Harriet erblickte. „Was ist los?", erkundigte sich diese. „Parkinson behauptet, dass du...also dass du, na ja, die Erbin Slytherins bist", erklärte Hannah zögerlich. _Heh, da setzt sich ja jemand wirklich für mich ein!_

„Geh einfach nicht auf sie ein, Hannah. Ihr fällt wohl nichts Besseres ein um sich in den Mittelpunkt zu spielen", riet Harriet und bedachte Pansy mit einem herblassenden Blick. „Rede nur Potter", meinte Parkinson spöttisch, „Bald wird dir keiner mehr das Unschuldslamm abnehmen, ach ja und noch was: Lass die Finger von Draco. Er gehört mir!" Pansy stand nun direkt vor Harriet und funkelte sie bedrohlich an.

„Keine Sorge, Parkinson. Ich will nichts von Malfoy. Aber, dass er nichts von dir will, wundert mich nicht. Immerhin hat er Geschmack." Pansy sah so aus als würde sie jeden Moment auf Harriet losgehen, doch in diesem Moment kam Justin Finch-Fletchley (Harriet hatte sich seinen Namen wegen des göttlichen Klangs gemerkt) angerannt. „Stellt euch vor! Sie wollen einen Duellierclub gründen!", verkündete er. Jetzt wusste Harriet wo Ron steckte.

Ron war von der Aussicht auf den Duellierclub begeistert, Harriet ging eher aus Neugierde hin, und bereute es schnell wieder. Denn niemand anderer als Gilderoy Lockhart erteilte ihnen Duellierunterricht. Der einzige Lichtblick war sein „Assistent" Severus Snape, der Lockhart bei der Demonstration auch gleich aufs Kreuz legte, wofür ihn Harriet (sowie auch einige Jungs) anerkennenden Applaus zollte. Danach wurden sie in Paare aufgeteilt und begannen selbst gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Obwohl Lockhart „Nur Entwaffnen!" befahl, gab es einige „Unfälle". Ron war Draco zugeteilt worden, was aufgrund seines kaputten Zauberstabes nur für ihn selbst unangenehme Folgen hatte.

„Und nun werden wir demonstrieren wie man feindliche Zauber _abblocken_ kann. Ich brauche zwei Freiwillige. Harriet (Harriet hätte es schwören können) und...". Lockhart überlegte. Pansy zeigte auf. „Ich will, Professor!", verkündete sie lautstark. „Na gut, Miss Parkinson." Pansy grinste Harriet auf eine Art und Weise an, die dem Mädchen gar nicht gefiel, doch s war zu spät um einen Rückzieher zu machen. Lockharts Demonstration des Abblockzaubers half ihr auch nicht viel weiter, da der Mann seinen Zauberstab einfach fallen ließ. Harriet sandte Snape eine „Hilfe"-Blick, doch Pansy war schon in Position gegangen. Harriet hob ihren Zauberstab und schluckte.

„Eins-zwei-drei-los!"

„_Serpen-sortia!"_, rief Pansy.

Eine riesige Schlange baute sich vor Harriet auf. Pansy grinste bösartig. „Nicht bewegen, ich entferne sie", befahl Snape, doch Lockhart wedelte bereits mit seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Schlange diese wandte sich inzwischen Justin zu, der ihr gefährlich nahe stand. Harriet wusste selbst nicht, welche ihrer Gehirnzellen aussetzte als sie die Schlange anschrie. „Weg von ihm!" Noch verrückter wurde es als die Schlange sie ansah, als hätte sie die Worte verstanden und ihr sogar gehorchte.

Allerdings sah nun Justin Harriet an, als wäre sie irgendeine Form von Monster. Snape ließ die Schlange verschwinden und auch bedachte Harriet mit einem seltsamen Blick. Irgendwie sahen sie alle seltsam an. „Was ist denn?", erkundigte sich Harriet leise bei Hermine, die hinter ihr stand. „Du- du hast mit der Schlange gesprochen..." „Ja und?" Snape zerrte sie mit sich fort.

„Wussten Sie, dass Sie ein Parselmund sind, Miss Potter?", erkundigte er sich. Harriet tastete instinktiv ihre Lippen ab. „Ein was?"

„Ein Parselmund. Sie können mit Schlangen sprechen."

„Oh. Das. Ja, da war die Sache mit der Boa, die noch nie in Brasilien war. Aber ich dachte, dass ist ganz normal in der Zaubererwelt. Kann das nicht jeder?"

„Die Gabe mit Schlangen zu sprechen, ist sehr selten. Es gab nur wenige Zauberer die das konnten. Salazar Slytherin zum Beispiel und der dunkle...wie auch immer. Was haben Sie der Schlange gesagt?"

„Das haben Sie doch gehört! Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass Sie Justin in Ruhe lassen soll!"

„Wie sollte ich das wissen, Sie haben doch Parsel gesprochen."

„Moment mal, Parsel ist eine eigene Sprache!" Sie erinnerte sich an all die verrückten Dinge, die sie erfahren hatte seit sie in die Zaubererwelt eingeführt worden war, aber inzwischen war ihr gar nicht mehr danach zu Mute „Irre" zu sagen.

Sie machte sich auf um Ron und Hermine zu suchen. Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum waren Lavender und Parvati gerade in eine Diskussion vertieft. „Wie kannst du so was nur sagen, Parvati! Harry ist unsere Freundin!" Lavenders Gesicht war hochrot.

„Sieh, dir doch nur mal die Beweislage an! Ein kleines unschuldiges Baby hat es irgendwie geschafft einen Angriff des dunkelsten Schwarzmagiers zu überleben, den es jemals gegeben hat. Sie ist ein Parselmund. Salazar Slytherin war auch einer. Alle hassen Mrs. Norris. Harriet war es die sie gefunden hat, sie war mit ihr alleine bevor wir anderen ankamen. Und Colin? Er ist ihr ständig auf die Pelle gerückt! Ich an ihrer Stelle hätte ihn auch versteinert. Zu Schade, dass Parkinson eine Reinblüterin ist."

„Harry würde so etwas nie tun!" „Wirklich? Du kennst doch ihre Launen. Wenn sie explodiert dann..."

„Das stimmt schon, aber..."

In diesem Moment sahen sie Harriet. Parvati öffnete den Mund. „Harry!" Harriet drehte sich um und stürme davon. Sie hielt es keine Sekunde länger in diesen Raum aus.

Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte den Gang entlang an einer Gruppe Hufflepuffschülern vorbei. „Auf jeden Fall hab ich Justin geraten sich von ihr fernzuhalten..." Noch mehr Anschuldigungen. Sie rannte weiter und stieß mit Hagrid zusammen, der einige tote Hähne mit sich herum schleppte. „Oh, Harry. Hi, schon der zweite tote Hahn dieses Jahr...Stimmt was nicht?"

Harriet stürmte einfach an ihm vorbei. Jetzt kamen ihr wirklich die Tränen. Zwei ihrer besten Freundinnen hatten sich ernsthaft darüber unterhalten, ob sie die Erbin die Slytherins war oder nicht! Die ganze Schule schien inzwischen dieser Meinung zu sein! Schluchzend saß sie auf den Stufen und hoffte, dass Peeves nicht vorbeikam. „Harriet? Harriet, was ist denn los? Stimmt was nicht?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme. Harriet sah auf. „Percy..."

Hinter Percy stand ein fremdes Mädchen in seinem Alter, das sie nicht kannte. Harriet schniefte. „Was ist passiert?" Percy legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und sah sie fragend an. Harriet stürzte sich in seine Arme und heulte in seine Robe. „Parvati hat...und Lavender hat...und alle anderen...und ...und..."

Percy war sehr geduldig und hörte sich die ganze Geschichte an und tröstete Harriet so gut er konnte. „Parvati, dieses Schandmaul, knöpfe ich mir persönlich vor. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Und auf alle andern musst du nichts geben", meinte er schließlich, „Wir wissen, dass du nicht die Erbin Slytherins sein kannst. Außerdem spricht die Legende von einem Erben." Der verunglückte Scherz kam bei Harriet sogar an.

Sie schniefte. „Tut mir leid, dass ich in deine Robe gerotzt habe", sagte sie niedergeschlagen. „Kein Problem, Das darfst du jederzeit wieder tun, wenn dir danach ist. Oh, das ist übrigens Penelope." Percy deutete auf das Mädchen.

„Hi, Harriet", sagte Penelope unsicher und nahm unter Harriet auf den Stufen Platz. „In Ravenclaw glaubt keiner, dass du die Erbin oder der Erbe Slytherins bist", meinte sie, „Das kann nur ein Slytherin sein. Vielleicht ist es ja Professor Snape. Oder nein, ich weiß Lockhart. Damit er uns alle retten kann und einen neuen Bestseller herausbringt!"

Gegen ihren Willen musste Harriet lachen. „Du bist also Percys Freundin", stellte sie fest. Percy wurde rot. „Ähm, bitte.." „Keine Sorge, ich sag's nicht weiter. Fred und George würden dich sonst ewig aufziehen...Sie ist nett, und hübsch. Kompliment." Percy wurde noch röter. „Danke, Harriet", meinte Penelope freundlich, „Ich kenne noch jemanden, der nett und hübsch ist..." „Sag Harry."

Als es ihr besser ging, machte sie sich mit Percy und Penelope auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Auf halben Weg fanden sie dann die neuesten Opfer des Angreifers. Justin Finch-Fletchley lag steif am Boden, über ihm schwebte der Fast-Kopflose Nick.

_Reviews?_


	11. Chapter 11

12. Mission: Draco Malfoy

„Du solltest mir wirklich alles sagen was du weißt, Harriet", meinte Dumbledore. Harriet saß ihm gegenüber in seinem Büro und starrte auf die Asche seines Vogel aus der sich soeben ein neuer junger Phönix erhob. Im ersten Moment war sie zu Tode erschrocken als der Vogel (sein Name war übrigens Fawkes) vor ihren Augen zu Staub zerfallen war, aber Dumbledore hatte ihr gesagt, dass das durchaus normal war.

Harriet erzählte Dumbledore also noch einmal alles über die unheimliche Stimme und alles das ihr die Kammer des Schreckens einfiel (Den Vielsafttrank verschwieg sie allerdings und Dobby erwähnte sie nur kurz als „jemand, der sich um mich sorgt"). „Und das Ding, das sie Leute versteinert hat, ist vielleicht eine Schlange", schloss sie ihren Bericht.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore. „Na ja, weil ich offenbar Parsel spreche, und das erklären würde warum nur ich die Stimme hören kann", meinte Harriet, „Zumindest ist mir diese Alternative lieber, als diejenige die besagt, dass ich verrückt werde."

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas worüber du mit mir sprechen willst, Harriet?", erkundigte sich der alte Zauberer; „Egal was es ist." Harriet schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut, aber denk immer daran, ich bin für dich da." _Na wunderbar, das arme elternlose Waisenkind braucht dringend einen Erwachsenen bei dem es sich ausheulen kann. _Der Gedanke war gar nicht so abwegig, aber sie zog es vor in Percys Robe zu rotzen anstatt mit Dumbledore über ihre Gefühle zu reden. Das viel ihr eindeutig leichter.

Der Doppelangriff auf Justin und den Fast Kopflosen Nick löste eine wahre Welle der Panik aus. Beinahe alle wollten nach Hause. Nur die Slytherins schienen sich keine Sorgen zu machen.

Nun schienen wirklich _alle _zu glauben, dass Harriet die Erbin Slytherins war. Fred und George machten einen Witz daraus. „Macht Platz für die Erbin Slytherins!", verkündeten sie zum Beispiel wenn Harriet durch die Gänge des Schlosses spazierte, „Die böseste Hexe der Welt hat es eilig!" Harriet fand das gar nicht witzig. Je öfter Percy die Zwillinge daraufhin wies, dass dieses Verhalten nicht angebracht war, desto schlimmer wurde es.

Schließlich zuckte sogar Ginny aus. „Ach, _hört doch auf!", _schrie sie aufgebracht als Fred und George so taten als würden sie Harriet mit einem Kreuzzeichen von sich fernhalten wollen, „Harriet ist schon fertig genug, sie muss sich nicht auch noch euren Mist gefallen lassen!" Damit nahm sie Harriet die Worte aus dem Mund. Die Zwillinge zeigten daraufhin dann doch eine Art schlechtes Gewissen.

„Du weiß doch, dass wir das nicht ernst meinen, oder Harry?", fragte George. „Und auch nicht böse", fügte Fred hinzu. „Es ist nur, wir finden die Vorstellung, dass du die Erbin Slytherins sein vollkommen lächerlich", erklärte George, „Du kannst ja nicht einmal eine Fliege erschlagen ohne in Tränen auszubrechen." Obwohl das nun eigentlich kein Kompliment war, war Harriet doch froh, dass wenigstens die Weasleys und Hermine geschlossen hinter ihr standen. „Ich will aber trotzdem, dass ihr damit aufhört. Es verletzt mich", meinte sie und die Zwillinge versprachen es zu versuchen.

Kurz vor den Ferien versuchte sich Parvati bei Harriet zu entschuldigen. „Harry, hör mal, es tut mir leid, was ich da gesagt habe. Du weißt, ich spreche oft ohne vorher nachzudenken, und ich..."

„Glaubst du, dass ich die Erbin Slytherins bin, oder nicht?", unterbrach sie Harriet. „Ich … ich..." „Ja oder nein?" „Ich bin nicht sicher", gab Parvati kleinlaut zu. „Dann haben wir uns nichts zu sagen", entgegnete Harriet hart. Parvati zog sich geknickt zurück. Harriet sah ihr nach, warf sich dann deprimiert aufs Bett und knuddelte Schir Kahn. Sie unterdrückte die Tränen (immerhin wollte sie nicht Fred und George recht geben) und holte das Album, das ihr Hagrid geschenkt hatte mit den Fotos ihrer Eltern hervor.

„Mom, Dad, ich fühle mich so alleine", meinte sie leise als sie das Album durchblätterte. Wer war eigentlich dieser freundlich grinsende gutaussehende junge Mann, der auf recht vielen Bildern gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern zu sehen war? Sie beschloss Hagrid bei nächster Gelegenheit zu fragen. Ob sich ihre Eltern auch mit so einem Mist herumschlagen hatten müssen? Hermine kam herein und setzte sich zu Harriet auf das Bett. „Du weißt, dass ich dich lieb habe, oder?" Harriet nickte nur. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, in den Ferien quetschen wir Malfoy aus und dann hat die ganze Scheiße ein Ende... Der Trank ist so gut wie fertig." Dann umarmte sie Harriet. „Es wird alles wieder gut. Du wirst sehen." Harriet wollte ihr so gerne glauben.

Sie brauchten noch Stücke der Leute zu denen sie werden wollten. Hermine hatte sich Haare von Millicent Bulstrodes Umhang geklaut. Der Rest war nicht ganz so leicht. Harriet beschloss sich mit Pansy zu prügeln, wenn nötig, um an deren Haare zu kommen. Das war gar kein Problem, denn die gute Pansy nutze fast jede Gelegenheit um Harriet zu provozieren. Zuletzt stürzte sich die junge Hexe einfach auf sie und krallte sich in ihren Haaren fest. Pansy schrie, Harriet riss, Percy kam angerannt und schimpfte, Millicent feuerte Pansy an und Professor Snape trennte sie wütend. „Potter! Parkinson! Wenn ich so etwas noch einmal erlebe, dann...", drohte er und Harriet ließ die Triade über sich ergehen.

Nachher präsentierte sie Ron und Hermine grinsend einige Haare. „Ich hab ihren Skalp!" Ron wirkte richtig stolz. „Du hättest sicher gewonnen!", meinte er.

An Rons Stück von Zabini zu kommen, stellte sich als wesentlich schwieriger heraus. Blaise war ein eher schüchterner Junge, der sich nicht provozieren ließ und gerne um Malfoy und seine Gorillas herumschwänzelte. „Nimm doch lieber Crabbe oder Goyle", schlug Hermine vor. „Vergiss es! Ich trinke auf keinen Fall was wo Goyles Zehnnägel drinnen sind!"

Harriet beschloss schließlich den Job zu übernehmen. Sie passte Blaise nach der letzten Zaubertrankstunde (in der Snape darauf achtete, dass sie und Pansy durch den gesamten Klassenraum getrennt wurden) ab. „Hey, Blaise!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie den Jungen zur Seite. „Ähm, Potter. Hallo, ich muss weiter…" Harriet hielt ihn fest.

„Blaise", begann sie mit, ihrer Meinung nach, verführerischer Stimme, „Blaise, hab ich dir eigentlich schon einmal gesagt, dass ich dich ziemlich heiß finde?" Blaise sah aus als hätte er seine Zunge verschluckt. Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Ich hätte da eine Bitte an dich, ich weiß sie klingt merkwürdig, aber...würdest du mir eine Haarlocke von dir schenken?"

„Ähm, willst du nicht lieber eine von sagen wir...Lockhart?"

„Lockhart! Ich hasse Lockhart!" (Das stimmte sogar). Blaise sah sie unsicher an. „Also, ich weiß nicht..." Harriet beugte sich näher vor. „Oh, bitte..." Sie sah ihn treuherzig an. Schließlich tat er ihr den Gefallen. Harriet strahlte und machte sich davon. „Heh, Potter! Willst du mal, ich meinen, ausgehen!", rief Blaise ihr hinterher. „Klar, sag mir nur wann!" Und schon war sie weg.

„Dafür bist du mir was schuldig, Ron", meinte sie nur als sie Ron die Haarlocke überreichte.

Zu Weihnachten bleiben aus Gyrffindor nur die Weasleys, Hermine und Harriet. Der Weihnachtstag begann mit Geschenken (Einem Pullover von Misses Weasley, eine alte Bürste von Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon, einer schwarzen Mappe von Ron, einem Schundroman von Hermine, einem Photo von ihr und Hermine und Ron von Hagrid und einer Packung Schokofrösche von Percy). Lavender und Parvati hatten ihr wieder gemeinsam ein Geschenk besorgt, aber Harriet brachte es nicht über sich es zu öffnen. Sie verstaute es in ihren Kasten.

In der Großen Halle wurde gefeiert. Hagrid trank zuviel Eierpunsch, Snape sah so aus als würde er Lockhart jede Sekunde mit einem Messer erstechen (leidere tat er es nicht) und Malfoy hatte offenkundig schlechte Laune (Was auch daran liegen konnte, dass Pansy um ihn herum schwänzelte und mit lockhartähnlicher Stimme jedes seiner Worte mit „Du bist so _klug, _Dracooo" quittierte). Harriet probierte den Eierpunsch und ihr wurde natürlich schlecht.

Am Nachmittag machten sich Harriet, Hermine und Ron auf um den Vielsafttrank fertig zu mischen und auszuprobieren, wie immer im Klo von Myrte. Nachdem sie Trank getrunken hätten, hätten sie genau eine Stunde Zeit bis sie sich wieder zurück verwandeln würden. Der Trank schmeckte eklig, und Harriet übergab sich sofort ins Klo. Und dann war sie Pansy.

Sie kam aus dem Klo, hörte nicht auf Myrtes Maulen im hinteren Klo und betrachtete „Blaise", der sich unsicher vor dem Spiegel wand. „Absolut scharf, Ron", urteilte Harriet und erschrak über den fremden Klang ihrer Stimme. „Haha. Hermine, kommst du? Wir müssen gehen!"

„Ich- ich glaube ich komme nicht mit, geht ihr nur ohne mich", ertönte Hermines Stimme aus der Toilettenkabine. „Hermine, stell dich nicht so an. Parkinson ist auch keine Schönheit!" „Nein, im Ernst. Geht ohne mich! Beeilt euch!" „Pansy" und „Blaise" tauschten einen verwirrten Blick und machten sich dann auf um den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu suchen.

Dort standen sie vor verschlossenen Türen. Zum Glück kam Draco vorbei. „Was steht ihr hier rum?", erkundigte er sich ohne Interesse und sagte: „Reinblüter." Die Türen zum Slytherinturm öffneten sich und sie traten ein.

Draco warf sich auf die dortige Bank. Harriet versetzte Ron einen Ellenbogenstoß und sie nahmen am Boden vor Draco Platz. Harriet meinte nun in bester (oder ihrer Meinung nach bester) Pansy-Imitation: „Du, Dracooo..." „Ja?" „Wir haben uns gefragt, weil du doch sooo _klug _bist, weißt du doch _sicher _wer der Erbe von Slytherin ist." Ron unterdrückte mühsam ein Lachen.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du was, Blaise?", erkundigte er sich missbilligend. „Nein, nein", beeilte sich Ron zu sagen, „Nur Magenschmerzen. Vom Eierpunsch." „Aha."

Harriet sah Draco erwartungsvoll an. Der seufzte. „Wie oft, soll ich euch denn noch sagen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe?", stöhnte er. „Aber...weiß dein _Vater_ denn gar nichts? Er ist doch auch sooo _klug"_, versuchte Harriet es weiter. Draco sah sie merkwürdig an.

„Bist du betrunken, Pansy? Irgendwie redest du komisch...Wie auch immer, ich weiß nur, dass die Kammer vor fünfzig Jahren bereits einmal geöffnet wurde und damals ist sogar eine Schlammblüterin gestorben. Aber mein Vater will mir nichts erzählen, natürlich war das vor seiner Zeit, aber er weiß alles darüber. Die haben wahrscheinlich den Schuldigen erwischt und nach Askaban verfrachtet. Tja, sein Pech."

„Askaban!", entfuhr es Harriet bevor sie etwas dagegen machen konnte. „Natürlich, kennst du noch ein anderes Zauberergefängnis in England!" Draco sah sie missbilligend an. „Wenn nur nicht alle denken würden, es wäre Potter", fuhr er fort, „Das stellt sie mal wieder in den Mittelpunkt." „Oh, sie ist ja sooo pressegeil", meinte Harriet bestätigend.

„Ich meine, manche sagen ja sie wäre hübsch", sinnierte Draco. Harriet fiel aus ihrer Rolle. „Ach so? Wer denn?" „Ich habe gesagt manche. Nicht ich. Beruhig dich wieder, Pansy." „Nein, ich will es wissen." Draco dachte nach. „Dieser beknackte Hufflepuff Quidditch-Spieler." „Cedric!" _Oh, bitte! _„Was weiß ich wie der heißt. Und Wood, dieser Versager." _Oliver? _„Noch jemand?" „Pansy, was soll diese Inquisition?"

Ron stieß sie in die Rippen. „Ähm, Pansy...wir müssen jetzt ganz dringend gehen", meinte er. „Unsinn:" Harriet wollte noch mehr hören. Fand Cedric sie wirklich hübsch? Das war zu schön um wahr zu sein. „Wir müssen wirklich dringend gehen", zischte Ron, „Wegen der Uhrzeit." Draco sah ihn an als hätte er den Verstand verloren. _Die Stunde ist um! _(Immerhin hatten sie ewig nach dem Slytherinturm gesucht. Harriet hatte nämlich vergessen den Lageplan von Hogwarts mitzunehmen).

Harriet sprang auf. „Bis später, Draco!" Mit diesen Worten stürmten sie und Ron davon. „Was haben die denn für ein Problem?", wunderte sich Draco nur erstaunt.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig für ihre Rückverwandlung erreichten sie das Klo der Maulenden Myrte. „Gott, das war knapp", keuchte Harriet. „Du musstest dich ja auch unbedingt in deiner Eitelkeit sonnen", beschwerte sich Ron, „Hermine, komm raus, wir haben dir eine Menge zu erzählen!" Ein Schluchzen und ein „Verschwindet!" war die einzige Antwort.

„Hermine, was ist los?", fragte Harriet besorgt. Myrte kam angeschwebt. „Ohh, wartet nur bis ihr sie seht. Es ist fürchterlich", prophezeite sie. Sie hatte Recht. Hermine sah aus wie ein Katzenmensch. Sie hatte sogar einen Schwanz. „A-auf Millicents Umhang waren Katzenhaare. S-sie hat eine Katze", schluchzte Hermine. _Tja, ein weiterer perfekter Tag im Leben von Harriet Potter._

_Reviews?_


	12. Chapter 12

13. Der Taschenkalender

Madam Pomfrey war nicht gerade erfreut. Hermine musste einige Tage auf der Krankenstation verbringen, was sie allerdings nicht vom Lernen abhielt.

Einige Tage nach Weihnachten wurde Harriet von Malfoy abgepasst und in eine stille Ecke gezerrt. „Wenn du etwas über die Kammer des Schreckens wissen willst, hättest du mich nur fragen müssen", meinte der Slytherin-Schüler. Harriet stellte sich dumm. „Ich weiß ehrlich nicht wovon du sprichst", meinte sie.

„Oh, komm schon. Sooo merkwürdig redet Pansy auch wieder nicht. Und überhaupt: _Wer findet Harriet Potter hübsch? Ich will es wissen!_ Also bitte. Ich bin nicht blöd. Außerdem hat mir Blaise von deiner merkwürdigen Anmache erzählt", erklärte Draco großspurig.

„Vielleicht will ich ja wirklich was von ihm, schon mal daran gedacht?" Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Komm schon. Das waren das Wiesel und du, darauf wette ich! Selbst ein Hauself hätte eine überzeugendere Darstellung abliefern können!" Harriet fiel Dobby ein. „Habt _ihr _einen Hauself, Draco?", erkundigte sie sich. „Natürlich. Jede bessere Zaubererfamilie hat einen. Was interessiert dich das!"

„Du weißt nicht zufällig, wem ein Hauself namens..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Ron zerrte sie mit sich fort. „Wieso sprichst du mit Malfoy? Das solltest du nicht tun! Und von Dobby solltest du ihn überhaupt nicht erzählen", zischte er und zog sie mit sich fort. Harriet seufzte. Es war nicht leicht mit Jungs, nein, wirklich nicht.

Da Hermine auf der Krankenstation war, musste Harriet wieder alleine in ihrem Zimmer schlafen. Gar nicht erfreut versuchte sie es einen Nacht, zog aber dann doch wieder mit Decke und Schir Kahn in den Aufenthaltsraum um.

Das Geschenk von Parvati und Lavender lag noch immer in ihren Kasten. Sie hatte es öfter in der Hand gehabt, aber es bisher noch nicht über sich gebracht es zu öffnen.

Als Ron und sie dann kurze Zeit später von einem Besuch bei Hermine zurückkehrten, stand erneut alles unter Wasser, und dieses Mal klagte Myrte noch lauter als sonst. „Lass uns nachsehen", beschloss Harriet. „Aber...", setzte Ron zu schwachen Protest an, doch Harriet zerrte ihn mit sich in die Mädchentoilette.

Myrtes Geweine und Gezeter klang dieses Mal schon fast beängstigend. „Myrte, ich bin es Harriet. Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Harriet so mitfühlend wie möglich. Myrte schluchzte. „Sag schon!", verlangte Ron unwillig. Myrte kam aus ihrer Toilettenkabine geschossen. „Was los ist? Jemand wollte mich umbringen! Das ist los!", schrie sie.

„Aber, Myrte", meinte Harriet behutsam, „Du bist doch schon tot. Man kann dich nicht umbringen." „Na und! Das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass ich keine Gefühle habe und man mich Bewerfen kann so oft man will!" „Bewerfen?" „Ja. Ich bin in meiner Toilettenkabine, denke an nichts böses, kümmere mich um meine Angelegenheiten und plötzlich wirft jemand ein Buch nach mir. Einfach so!" Heulend fuhr Myrte in die Höhe und schwebte an die Decke.

Harriet seufzte, ging zu Myrtes Kabine uns sah in die Kloschüssel. Tatsächlich schwamm ein Buch darin herum. Sie langte hinein und holte es heraus. „Nicht!", rief Ron, allerdings zu spät. Harriet sah ihn verstört an. „Was denn?" „Was wenn es gefährlich ist!" „Gefährlich?"

„Ja, mein Dad hat mir erzählt, dass das Ministerium schon öfter gefährliche Bücher beschlagnahmt hat. Eines brannte einem die Augen aus. Und eines brachte jeden der es gelesen hatte dazu für den Rest seines Lebens in Limericks zu sprechen (Harriet hatte keine Ahnung was Limericks sein sollte). Und eines...", ereiferte sich Ron. Harriet unterbrach ihn. „Danke, dass du mir das alles erzählt hast, nachdem ich das Buch aufgehoben habe." Ron stutzte. „Immerhin hast du es noch nicht geöffnet!", meinte er dann.

Harriet verdrehte die Augen und untersuchte das Buch vorsichtig. Das kleine schwarze Büchlein, wirkte ungefährlich. Sie schlug es auf. Es handelte sich um einen Taschenkalender. Auf der ersten Seite stand der Name des Besitzers: T. V. Riddle. „Kennen wir einen T.V. Riddle?", wandte sich Harriet an Ron. Ron dachte nach. „T.V. Riddle, T.V. Riddle...Aber natürlich! T.V: Riddle erhielt vor fünfzig Jahren eine Auszeichnung für besondere Verdienste um die Schule!", verkündete er.

Harriet sah ihn befremdet an. „Ich dachte, Hermine ist das wandelnde Lexikon von euch beiden. Woher weißt _du _das?" „Ich musste doch als Strafe Medaillen polieren, weißt du noch. Diese Namen werde ich niemals vergessen." Harriet durchblätterte den Kalender. „Leer", stellte sie fest, „Merkwürdig. Und warum sollte ihn jemand heute ins Klo werfen?" Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Er ist nutzlos. Wirf ihn weg!"

Harriet schüttelte den Kopf und steckte den Kalender ein. „Malfoy sagte, dass die Kammer des Schreckens zum ersten Mal vor fünfzig Jahren geöffnet wurde. Vielleicht weiß dieser T.V. Riddle etwas darüber." „Und was willst du tun? Ihn fragen!", spöttelte Ron unbeeindruckt. „Dieser Kalender hat etwas zu bedeuten, Ron. Da bin ich mir sicher." Ron zuckte nur kapitulierend die Schultern.

Gemeinsam mit Hermine untersuchten sie den Kalender genauer. Doch er blieb leer. Harriet bewunderte T. V. Riddles Medaillen und fand seinen Namen auf der Liste der Schulsprecher. Alles sprach für einen verantwortungsvollen Jungen. Offenbar einer mit Muggelverwandten, denn den Kalender gab es noch heute in der Vauxhall Road zu kaufen Trotzdem blieb sein Kalender leer.

Nach Ende der Ferien kehrten Lavender und Parvati zurück. Lavender versuchte mit Harriet zu reden und sie dazu zu bringe sich mit Parvati auszusöhnen. „Keiner glaubt ernsthaft, dass du die Erbin Slytherins bist. Auch Parvati nicht. Du weißt doch wie sie ist. Redet wie ihr der Schnabel gewachsen ist", erklärte sie bittend, „Es tut ihr sehr leid. Und mir auch." „Auf dich bin ich nicht böse, Lavender. Aber Parvati denkt _wirklich_, dass ich für die Angriffe verantwortlich bin", meinte Harriet nur traurig, „Und so lange sie dieser Meinung ist, müssen wir uns auch nicht versöhnen." In Wahrheit hätte _sie _Parvati nur zu gerne um Verzeihung gebeten.

Zumindest die Angriffe hatten aufgehört. Vielleicht hatten den Erben Slytherins die Nerven verlassen. Es bleib bis in den Februar hinein still. Für Gildroy Lockhart stand es außer Frage, dass er alleine für das Ende der Angriffe verantwortlich war. Professor Sprouts Alraunen entwickelten sich prächtig und bald würden sie bereit sein und das Gegenmittel würde hergestellt werden. Oliver hielt seine Mannschaft weiterhin auf Trab und die Lehrer schütteten sie mit Hausaufgaben zu.

Da Harriet das eine Rätsel der Vergangenheit nicht lösen konnte, befasste sie sich mit einem anderen. Das Photoalbum unter die Achseln geklemmt, machte sie sich auf und besuchte Hagrid. „Hi, Harry. Schön dich zu sehen. Nimm doch Platz", begrüßte er sie freudig.

„Hat der Fuchs wieder zugeschlagen?", erkundigte sie sich. „Nein. Der scheint im Winterschlaf zu liegen. Was kann ich für dich tun?" Harriet schlug das Album auf. „Hagrid, ich hab mich gefragt ... du kennst doch sicher die Freunde meiner Eltern, oder?" Hagrid nickte. „Yep. Die haben mir ja die Fotos geschickt, sonst hätt ich kein Album machen können."

Harriet deutete auf ein bestimmtes Foto. „Wer ist das zum Beispiel?" „Das? Das ist Remus Lupin, ein guter Freund deiner Eltern." „Und das?" „Peter Pettigrew. Der arme Junge. Lief deinem Vater wie ein treuer Hund hinterher. Hat kein gutes Ende mit ihm genommen." Harriet runzelte die Stirn und musterte den schmächtigen Jungen mit den mausgrauen Haaren auf dem Photo. „Lord V- ich meine du weißt schon wer?" „Sozusagen. Einer seiner Anhänger."

Harriet schluckte. Dann deutete sie auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann, der auch auf dem Hochzeitsfoto zu sehen war. „Und wer ist das?" Hagrid zögerte. „Das ... das ist Sirius Black", erklärte er langsam, „Aber du solltest jetzt besser gehen." „Was? Warum denn!" Hagrid antwortet nicht, sondern warf sie praktisch hinaus. _Was sollte denn das jetzt? Na wunderbar, noch ein Rätsel der Vergangenheit._

Am 14. Februar, dem Valentinstag, drehte Lockhart durch. Harriet war wegen des Quidditch-Trainings vom Vortag noch müde und desorientiert. Zuerst dachte sie sie würde noch träumen. Jemand hatte die große Halle auf grausame Weise verunstaltet, indem er die Wände mit blassrosa Blumen bedeckt hatte und herzförmige Konfetti vom Himmel schneien ließ. Lockhart war passend gekleidet (in Pink, würg) und bat um Ruhe.

„Einen glücklichen Valentinstag! Ich möchte mich bei den inzwischen sechsundvierzig Leuten bedanken, die mir Karten geschickt haben. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen diese kleine Überraschung für Sie alle vorzubereiten, aber es kommt noch besser!" (_Bitte mach Witze, _dachte Harriet). Etwa ein Dutzend griesgrämiger Zwerge. mit goldenen Flügeln und Harfen ausgestattet, marschierte in die große Halle ein. „Meine freundlichen Liebesboten!" (_Erschieß mich! _Die Zwerge schienen ähnliches zu denken).

„Sie werden heute durch die Schule streifen und ihre Valentinsgrüße überbringen. Und damit ist der Spaß noch nicht zu Ende! Ich bin sicher meine Kollegen werden sich dem Geist der Stunde nicht verschließen wollen. Warum bitten wir nicht Professor Snape, uns zu zeigen, wie man einen Liebestrank mischt! Und Professor Flitwick weiß mehr als jeder andere darüber wie man jemanden in Trance versetzt!"

Professor Flitwick vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und Professor Snape sah so aus als würde er gleich einen Mord begehen. (_Bitte tu es! Töte Lockhart! _Im nächsten Moment schämte sie sich für diesen Gedanken).

Was Lockharts sechsundvierzig Karten anging, so kannte Harriet mindestens vier Verfasserrinnen, auch wenn Hermine ihr bestes tat um unschuldig auszusehen. Sie selbst hatte keine Karte geschrieben und auch keine bekommen. Im Übrigen hatte sie den Valentinstag noch nie besonders viel Bedeutung beigemessen und vollkommen auf ihn vergessen.

Den ganzen Tag über platzen Zwerge in den Unterricht und überbrachten Valentinsgrüße. Auf dem Weg zur Zauberkunststunde erwischte es auch Harriet. Ein besonders grimmiger Zwerg verkündete: „Ich hab eine musikalische Nachricht für Arriet Potter persönlich!" Leider mitten im Gang. „Bitte nicht hier!", zischte Harriet während ihr Herz einen kleinen Sprung machte. Könnte es sein, dass Cedric...?

Und schon begann der Zwerg zu singen:

„_Ihre Augen so schön wie Krötenschleim,_

_Ich wünscht sie wär mein,_

_Haar so schwarz wie Ebenholz,_

_Göttlich muss sein,_

_die, die die Macht des Dunklen Lords schmolz."_

Leider sang der Zwerg auch noch vollkommen falsch. Harriet wäre vor Scham am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Percy, der durch den Krach angelockt worden war, tat sein Bestes die neugierigen Mitschüler zu verscheuchen. Penelope legte ihr mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hat dir dein Lied nicht gefallen, Potter?", spottete Malfoy, „Dabei hab ich es extra für dich bestellt." Harriet blinzelte. „Was! Das warst du!" „Oh, hast du etwa gedacht es war diese Schafskopf Diggory? Mein Herz bricht in tausend Stücke", empörte sich Malfoy mit falscher Betroffenheit.

Harriet kämpfte mit den Tränen. Es war ein Scherz gewesen! Ein dummer Scherz! „Wieso hast du das getan?", fragte sie mit der Fassung ringend. „Oh, komm schon, Potter! Verstehst du überhaupt keinen Spaß! Du wirst doch jetzt nicht gleich..." Doch sie würde. Deswegen stürmte sie davon. „Was für eine Heulsuse!", kommentierte Pansy Parkinson laut. „Du bleibst schön hier, Malfoy. Du hast bereits genug angerichtet", verkündete Percy, aber Harriet hörte nicht was er sonst noch sagte. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können anzunehmen, dass Cedric (oder irgendjemand anderer) ihr eine Valentinsnachricht schicken würde! Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Hermine, die ihr nachgeeilt war, nahm sie tröstend in die Arme. „Malfoy ist ein Idiot, gib nichts auf ihn", meinte sie. Harriet nickte. Der Teufel sollte Malfoy holen. Aber es tat trotzdem weh.

Harriet hatte beschlossen T.V. Riddles Taschenkalender zu benutzen, wenn sie schon sonst nichts damit anfangen konnte. Sie spürte, so merkwürdig da klang, irgendeine Verbindung zu T.V. Riddle. Auch wenn sie nicht sicher war, welche Art von Verbindung dies war. Sie setzte sich also hin und zückte ihre Feder.

Wie sollte man ein Tagebuch beginnen? Nun, wie schon außer: _Mein Name ist Harriet Potter._

Die Schrift leuchtete Sekunden lang auf und verschwand dann. Soviel zu der Theorie, dass es kein magischer Taschenkalender war. Doch dann drang Tinte von Innen auf das Blatt. _Hallo, Harriet Potter. Ich bin Tom Riddle._

Harriet schlug das Buch auf der Stelle zu. Dann schlug sie es wieder auf. Dort stand es noch immer. Weitere Tinte erschien. _Wie kommst du an mein Tagebuch?_

Harriet schlug das Buch wieder zu und schluckte. Dann rannte sie, das Buch untern Arm, los um Hermine und Ron zu erzählen, was sie soeben herausgefunden hatte.

_Reviews?_


	13. Chapter 13

14. Tom Riddle

„Das Buch lebt!"

„Wie bitte!"

„Na gut, das Buch lebt nicht, aber Tom Riddle lebt in dem Buch!" Das klang zugegebener Maßen etwas dämlich. Harriet erzählte Hermine und Ron was sich zugetragen hatte. „Tom Riddle kann uns sicher sagen, was damals mit der Kammer des Schreckens war", schloss sie, „Wir müssen ihn nur fragen."

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee", meinte Hermine und Ron nickte zustimmend. „Fremden Tagebüchern soll man nicht trauen. Das könnte irgendwer sein, der nur so tut als wäre er Tom Riddle", belehrte er Harriet. „Aber er..." Hermine sah Harriet streng an. „Harry, versprich mir eins. Was immer du tust: Öffne das Tagebuch nicht noch einmal." Harriet zog eine Grimasse. „Okay", versprach sie, doch sie wusste, dass sie sich vermutlich nicht daran halten würde.

Es stimmte doch. Wenn etwas verboten war, wurde es dadurch nur noch reizvoller. Tom Riddles Tagebuch übte einen unbeschreiblichen Zauber auf Harriet aus. Sie wollte es öffnen, sie wollte Tom nach der Kammer des Schreckens fragen, doch sie wusste, sie durfte es nicht. Sie verstand Hermines und Rons Ängste. Ihr Verstand riet ihr davon ab erneut mit Tom Riddle Kontakt aufzunehmen. Sie wusste sie hätte das Buch Dumbledore überreichen müssen. Doch sie tat es nicht. Es juckte sie.

Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, schlug das Buch auf und starrte auf die leeren Seiten. _Gut, wenn meine Neugierde mich umbringen sollte: So sei es! _Sie nahm die Feder und schrieb: _Tom?_

Die Antwort erschien prompt. _Ja? _Harriet dachte nach. _Es tut mir leid, dass ich das Buch einfach zugeklappt habe, ich bin erschrocken. Wie kannst du dort drinnen sein? _Toms Antwort ließ nicht auf sich warten._ Das bin nicht wirklich ich. Es sind meine Erinnerungen mit Tinte festgehalten. Aber du hast meine letzte Frage nie beantwortet, Harriet. Wie kommst du an mein Tagebuch?_

_Jemand hat versucht es im Klo zu versenken._

_Ich wusste immer, dass es einige Leute gibt, die nicht wollen, dass meine Erinnerung ans Tageslicht gelangt._

Harriet schluckte. _Wegen der Dinge die du weißt? Ja._ Schweigen folgte. Harriet brachte es beinahe nicht über sich die entscheidende Frage zu stellen. Dann tat sie es doch.

_Würdest du mir erzählen, was du über die Kammer des Schreckens weißt?_

_Warum nicht? Zu meiner Zeit hielten sie alle für eine Legende. Aber sie wurde geöffnet. Mehrere Schüler wurden von dem Monster, das in der Kammer lebt angegriffen und ein Mädchen sogar getötet. Ich habe die Person erwischt, die die Kammer geöffnet hat und sie wurde der Schule verwiesen. Ich erhielt eine Medaille. Doch man entschloss sich zu lügen, die Wahrheit zu leugnen. Das Mädchen sei angeblich bei einem Unfall umgekommen. Die Kammer gäbe es nicht. Doch ich wusste immer, dass der Schrecken eines Tages zurückkehren würde._

_Deswegen hast du dein Tagebuch hinterlassen, _vermutete Harriet. _Ja._

_Wer war es, Tom? Wer hat die Kammer beim letzten Mal geöffnet? _Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Tom ließ sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit. _Ich kann es dir zeigen. _Harriet starrte auf die Buchstaben auf der leeren Seite. Die Warnungen ihrer Freunde fielen ihr wieder ein. _Ich kann dir zeigen, was in jener Nacht, als ich den Täter stellte, passiert ist._ Harriet schluckte. Wie ein Pakt mit dem Teufel. Am liebsten hätte sie das Buch wieder zugeklappt. Aber sie musste es einfach wissen. Möglicherweise hing das Leben von Hermine und etlichen anderen Muggelgeborenen von der Antwort ab. _Na gut. Leg los. Erschrick nicht._

Die Blätter des Tagebuchs begannen zu flattern und Mitte Juni wurde aufgeschlagen. Ein kleines Fenster öffnete sich auf dem Blatt und ehe Harriet es sich versah wurde sie in das Buch gesogen. _Zur Hölle mit meiner schrecklichen Neugier!_, dachte sie noch.

Dann befand sie sich plötzlich wieder in Hogwarts, in Dumbledores Büro, nur, dass dort nicht Dumbledore hinter seinen Schreibtisch saß, sondern ein Zauberer, den Harriet nicht kannte. Sie musste sich in Riddles Schulzeit befinden. Der Zauberer schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Harriet wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum, aber das schien ihn auch nicht zu stören. Gut so.

Es klopfte und ein recht hübscher dunkelhaariger Junge zwischen fünfzehn und siebzehn mit Vertrauensschülerabzeichen kam herein.

„Ah, Riddle!", begrüßte ihn der Zauberer. Also war der junge Tom.

„Sie wollte mich sprechen, Professor Dippet?", sagt Tom nervös.

„Setzen Sie sich. Ich habe soeben Ihren Brief gelesen."

„Oh." Tom sah noch nervöser aus und klammerte seine Hände zusammen. Harriet hatte Mitleid mit ihm.

Dippet sprach sehr freundlich mit Tom und erinnerte Harriet an einen netten Onkel, der leider nicht noch mehr Geld abdrücken konnte. „Mein lieber Junge, ich kann Sie unmöglich den Sommer über hier in der Schule lassen. Gewiss möchten Sie in den Ferien nach Hause?" Harriet warf Tom einen überraschten Blick zu. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Tom in einen Waisenhaus unter lauter Muggeln leben musste. Tom war Halbblüter. Seine Mutter war eine Hexe gewesen, die kurz nach seiner Geburt gestorben war. Tom war nach seinem Vater Tom und nach seinem Großvater Vorlost benannt worden.

Der Junge tat Harriet leid. Sein Vater wurde in dem Gespräch nicht erwähnt. Dann kam Dippet auf die Kammer des Schreckens zu sprechen (Nun, er nannte das ganze „die gegenwärtigen Umstände"). Dippet konnte Tom aufgrund der Angriffe nicht erlauben den Sommer über in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Vor allem der Tod des Mädchens schien ihn zu belasten. Und er gab auch zu, keine Ahnung zu haben, wer hinter den Angriffen steckte.

„Sir, wenn diese Person gefangen würde – wenn alles aufhören würde-". Das machte Dippet misstrauisch, doch Tom beteuerte nichts über die Vorfälle zu wissen. (Was, wie Harriet vermutete eine Lüge war).

Tom verließ das Zimmer und Harriet stolperte ihm hinterher. Harriet beobachtete wie Tom mit sich rang und angestrengt nachzudenken schien. Plötzlich tauchte ein anderer großer Zauberer mit kastanienbraunem Haar auf, und Harriet traf fast der Schlag als sie in diesen einen deutlich jüngeren Dumbledore erkannte.

„Was streunen Sie so spät hier herum, Tom?"

„Der Schulleiter wollte mich sprechen, Sir", erklärte Tom. „Gut, nun aber rasch ins Bett. Jetzt sollte man lieber nicht in den Gängen herumwandern. Nicht seit..." Dumbledore seufzte tief, wünschte Tom eine gute Nacht und schritt davon. Merkwürdig. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie denken, dass Dumbledore etwas gegen Tom hatte. Andrerseits, vielleicht war Dumbledore schon immer merkwürdig gewesen.

Tom ging aber nicht in sein Zimmer, sondern in den Kerker hinunter. Harriet folgte ihm und unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Dort wartete Tom auf irgendetwas oder jemanden. Etwas bewegte sich, schlich den Gang entlang. Tom und Harriet verfolgten es.

Eine Stimme flüsterte: „Komm...ich muss dich hier rausbringen... komm jetzt...in die Kiste..." Die Stimme kam Harriet irgendwie vertraut vor. Nein, nicht die Stimme selbst, sondern ein Unterton. Harriet erkannte die riesigen Umrisse eines Jungen, der vor einer Türe kauerte, neben ihm eine große Kiste.

„Schönen Abend, Rubeus." Harriet zuckte bei dem ungewohnt harten Klang von Toms Stimme unweigerlich zusammen. „Was machst du denn hier, Tom?" „Es ist aus. Ich muss dich anzeigen, Rubeus. Man spricht schon darüber Hogwarts zu schließen, wenn die Angriffe nicht aufhören."

In der nächsten Sekunde erkannte Harriet den Jungen. Sie bekam nur am Rande mit wie Tom meinte, Rubeus hätte sicherlich niemanden verletzten wollen, doch Monster würden sich nicht als Haustiere eignen, und wie Rubeus beteuerte sein Tier würde nie jemanden etwas antun. Sie erhaschte auch nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Monster. Alles verschwamm vor ihren Augen und sie saß wieder vor dem Tagebuch. Sie schlug es zu. Hagrid hatte vor fünfzig Jahren die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet!

„Es war Hagrid. Er hat vor fünfzig Jahren die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet. Deswegen wurde er rausgeworfen", berichtet sie Hermine und Ron später. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Woher weißt du das...Du hast Tom Riddles Tagebuch benutzt, richtig? Oh, Harry! Wieso hörst du nie auf andere!"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Hagrid? Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!", meinte er. Harriet berichtete genau was sich zugetragen hatte. „Ich glaube", meinte Harriet schwach, „dass Tom den Falschen erwischt hat. Ich glaube, Hagrid hatte einfach ein anders harmloseres Monster bei sich. Ihr kennt ihn doch. Hat ein Herz für Monster, und denkt sie können keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun... Ich will einfach glauben, dass es ein Missverständnis war." Doch was wenn nicht?

In den Osterferien sollten sich die Zweitklässler über ihre Zukunft Gedanken machen. Harriet hatte keine Vorstellung von ihrer Zukunft und auch Percy und Penelope konnten ihr da nicht weiter helfen. „Überleg worin du gut bist!" Harriet war eigentlich nur in Quidditch wirklich gut. Und darin in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.

Sie vertraute Tom ihre Zweifel und Sorgen an.

_Denkst du wirklich, dass es nicht Hagrid war, der die Kammer geöffnet hat? Die Angriffe haben nach seinen Rauswurf aufgehört._

_Das Monster aus der Kammer des Schreckens, muss anders aussehen als das spinnenartige Ding aus Hagrids Kiste._

_Wieso?_

Harriet gab ihm keine Antwort. _Wusstest du mit zwölf was du werden willst? Wusstest du es mit fünfzehn?_

_Ich wusste es schon immer._

Harriet klappte seufzend das Buch zu und bemerkte nur am Rande wie Ginny sie, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, erschrocken anstarrte. Es wunderte sie nicht, dass Tom nicht glauben wollte, dass er den Falschen geschnappt hatte. Aber sie brachte es nicht über sich zu Hagrid zu gehen und ihn zu fragen. Etwas das sie schon bald bereuen würde.

_Reviews?_


	14. Chapter 14

15. Der Zaubereiminister

Das Quidditch-Match gegen Hufflepuff stand kurz bevor. Oliver war noch nervöser als sonst, und Harriets Herz schlug schneller bei der Aussicht gegen Cedric zu spielen. Jeden Abend nach dem Essen mussten sie noch trainieren, obwohl sie es vermutlich so wieso nicht nötig hatten (Aber Oliver hätte allerdings einen entgültigen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten, wenn sie es nicht getan hätten).

Als Harriet dann am Tag vor dem Match in ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehrte fand sie ihn zerwühlt und durcheinander vor. Lavender stand in Mitten des Chaos und warf Harriet einen erschrockenen Blick zu. „Ich hab's gerade entdeckt", meinte sie gepresst, „Sieh lieber nach, ob was fehlt."

Wie sich herausstellte war nur eine einzige Sache gestohlen worden: Tom Riddles Tagebuch. Sie konnte es nicht einmal melden, da sie es ja eigentlich gar nicht besitzen sollte. Am Schlimmsten wog allerdings die Erkenntnis, dass das Buch nur ein andere Gryffindor gestohlen haben konnte, denn kein andere kannte das Passwort. Bis jetzt hatte sie den Erben Slytherins in Slytherin vermutet, doch jetzt wusste sie es besser. Und das trieb ihr einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

Am nächsten Morgen strahlte die Sonne vom Himmel und keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen (Was Olivers Laune beträchtlich hob). Harriet verließ die Große Halle um ihre Quidditch-Sachen zu holen, und wunderte sich gerade darüber, dass sie Hermine die ganzen Morgen nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Das andere Mädchen war in aller Herrgottsfrüh aufgesprungen und in die Bibliothek verschwunden, da ihr „etwas eingefallen war". Seitdem war sie verschwunden.

„_Töte dieses Mal...lass mich reißen...zerfetzen..."_

Harriet traf fast der Schlag. Es war wieder da! Sofort düste sie los um Dumbledore Bescheid zu sagen. Sie rannte in Professor Snape hinein. „Potter", tadelte er sie milde, „Sie sollten besser aufpassen wo Sie hinrennen." „Professor! Sie ist wieder da!"

„Was ist wieder da?"

„Die mörderische Stimme! Ich hab sie eben gehört! Schon seit Monaten nicht mehr, aber als ich aus der Großen Halle kam, da..."

Angelina klopfte ihr von hinten auf die Schulter. „Harry, es ist fast elf. Hol lieber deine Sachen. Guten Morgen, Professor", meinte sie. „Aber..." Snape, der sehr besorgt aussah, stimmte ihr zu: „Gehen Sie nur. Ich kümmere mich darum." Harriet dachte kurz an Hermine und all die anderen Schüler, die sich in Gefahr befanden, und machte sich dann zögerlich zu ihrem Turm auf.

„Viel Glück, Potter. Möge die bessere Mannschaft gewinnen." Cedric zwinkerte ihr zu und ging weiter zu seiner eigenen Mannschaft. Harriet war sprachlos. „Harry, reiß dich zusammen", befahl Oliver, „Er ist der Feind vergiss das nicht. Wir müssen ihn schlagen."

Doch das Spiel fand nicht statt. Professor McGonagall sagte es ab. Kein Bitten und Betteln von Seiten der Mannschaft half. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Das spürte Harriet sofort. „Potter, Sie sollten besser mitkommen. Sie vielleicht auch, Mr. Weasley", meinte McGonagall und in Harriet wuchs ein schrecklicher Verdacht. Sie und Ron folgten der Lehrerin zur Krankenstation. „Es wird ein ziemlicher Schock für Sie sein", erklärte McGonagall, „Es gab einen weiteren Angriff. Einen Doppelangriff." Harriet packte Rons Hand und drückte sie. Plötzlich hatte sie Angst.

Auf einem Bett lag die erstarrte Penelope Clearwater, Percys Freundin, und am anderen...

„_Hermine!"_, stöhnte Ron. Hermine lag vollkommen regungslos mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da. „Sie wurden in der Nähe der Bibliothek gefunden. Ich nehme an, keiner von Ihnen kann das erklären. Und neben ihnen lag das hier auf den Boden."

McGonagall deutete auf einen Spiegel. Harriet schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Und zerquetschte Rons Finger. Ihr schlimmster Alptraum war wahr geworden. Der Erbe Slytherins hatte ihre beste Freundin erwischt!

Den Rest des Tages erlebte sie irgendwie in Trance. Es wurden neue Schulregeln erlassen. Kein Schüler durfte mehr irgendwo hin alleine ohne Begleitung gehen. Quidditch und abendliche Veranstaltungen wurden gestrichen. Und um sechs Uhr abends hatten alle in den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu sein und durften sie nicht mehr verlassen. Harriet war das alles egal. Auch dass die Schule vermutlich bald geschlossen werden würde.

Percy war blass und ratlos. George machte irgendeinen dummen Witz über Vertrauensschüler, aber Harriet erinnerte sich daran, dass Penelope ja Percys heimliche Freundin war und, dass er sogar noch mehr leiden musste als sie. Sie umarmte ihn kurz, aber heftig und flüsterte: „Alles wird wieder gut werden, du wirst sehen. Penelope und die anderen sind bald wieder auf den Beinen." Dann ging sie in ihr Zimmer.

Lavender und Parvati fanden sie wenig später am Boden sitzend dort vor. Sie hatte endlich das Geschenk der Beiden, eine wundervoll Spieluhr, die jetzt spielte, ausgepackt. Die Spieluhr stand vor ihr, spielte Mozart und Harriet starrte ins Leere.

„Oh, Harry. Es tut mir so leid", heulte Parvati, „Ich war so dumm. Ich weiß, du würdest Hermine niemals etwas antun. Wenn du mich für immer hassen würdest, würde ich das verstehen." Harriet warf ihr einen leeren Blick zu. „Ist doch egal, Parvati. Jetzt ist alles egal", meinte sie nur und ließ sich von den beiden anderen Mädchen hoch zerren und umarmen. Es war alles egal.

Unruhig warf sie sich im Bett hin und her, unfähig einzuschlafen. Es konnte nicht länger so weiter gehen. Diese Angriffe mussten aufhören. Jetzt wo Toms Tagebuch weg war, gab es nur noch einen Menschen, der ihr ihre Fragen beantworten konnte. Und den würde sie aufsuchen. Sie zog sich an, kramte den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang ihres Vaters hervor und machte sich zum Jungenturm auf.

Neville murmelte irgendetwas im Schlaf, Seamus warf sich unruhig im Bett umher und Dean schnarchte. Harriet rüttelte Ron wach. „Ron, wach auf", zischte sie. Ron fuhr hoch. „W-was..." „Sei leise, zieh dich schnell um und komm dann runter. Ich warte unten auf dich. Wir gehen Hagrid besuchen."

Hagrid begrüßte sie mit einer Armbrust und war gar nicht erfreut sie zu sehen. „Ihr solltet nicht hier sein", meinte er, „Ich erwarte jemanden. Aber egal, ich koch euch einen Tee." „Wir wollen keinen Tee, Hagrid. Wir wollen die Wahrheit. Ohne Ausflüchte", erwiderte Harriet und Ron nickte zustimmend. Noch ehe der gutmütige Riese antworten konnte, pochte es an seiner Türe. Harriet und Ron verschwanden unter den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang.

Bei den Besuchern handelte es sich um Dumbledore und einen Fremden, den Harriet nicht kannte. („Das ist Cornelius Fudge", zischte Ron, „Der Chef von meinem Dad. Der Minister für Zauberei.")

Hagrid sah sehr bleich aus. Wie sich herausstellte zu recht. Zwar redete Fudge um den heißen Brei herum, aber offensichtlich wollte er Hagrid verhaften und nach Askaban stecken. Erneut pochte es an der Tür.

Zu Harriets Überraschung trat Lucius Malfoy ein. Er wirkte aristokratisch wie immer. Ein dünnes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Fang, Hagrids Hund, bellte ihn wütend an. „Schon hier, Fudge? Sehr schön", waren seine ersten Worte. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe Dumbledore oder Hagrid zu begrüßen. „Was haben Sie hier zu suchen? Raus aus meinem Haus!", fuhr ihn Hagrid an. Lucius ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Guter Mann, bitte sein Sie versichert, es ist mir kein Vergnügen, in Ihrem- ähm – Sie nennen es Haus –zu sein. Ich habe in der Schule vorbeigeschaut und man hat mir gesagt, der Schulleiter sei hier."

„Und was genau wollen Sie von mir, Lucius?", fragte Dumbledore und Harriet erkannte eine Art Misstrauen in seinen Augen, mit dem er auch Tom Riddle in dessen Erinnerung angesehen hatte. Dracos Vater zog ein Pergament aus seiner Tasche und teilte Dumbledore unmissverständlich mit, dass er fürs Erste als Schulleite abserviert war. Fudge war gar nicht begeistert.

„Dumbledore beurlauben – nein, nein – das ist das Letze, was wir jetzt wollen", meinte er. Lucius Malfoy wies ihn kühl drauf hin, dass Fudge mit dieser Entscheidung nichts zu tun habe. Daraufhin entbrannte ein heftiger Streit, in dem sich Fudge und Hagrid auf Dumbledores Seite schlugen. Allerdings machte Mr. Malfoy mit seiner ruhigen überlegenen Art die weit bessere Figur. _Wenn Dumbledore die Schule verlässt, sind wir geliefert, _fiel Harriet ein.

Dumbledore setzte der Diskussion ein Ende. „Wenn die Schulräte mich aus dem Weg haben wollen, Lucius, werde ich natürlich zurück treten." (Protest von Fudge und Hagrid erfolgte). „Allerdings, allerdings werden Sie feststellen, dass ich diese Schule erst dann _endgültig _verlasse, wenn mir hier keiner mehr die Treue hält. Und wer immer in Hogwarts um Hilfe bittet, wird sie auch bekommen."

Eine Sekunde lang war sich Harriet sicher, dass Dumbledore bei diesen Worten sie und Ron unter den Umhang ansah. Dann machten sie sich, einer nach dem anderen auf den Weg. „Wenn jemand etwas _herausfinden _will, muss er nur den _Spinnen_ folgen. Die bringen ihn auf die Spur! Das ist alles was ich zu sagen habe", verkündete Hagrid noch. Fudge sah ihn an als hätte er den Verstand verloren. „Schon gut, ich komme. Und jemand muss Fang füttern während ich weg bin!" Dann waren alle Vier weg.

Ron sprach es aus: „Jetzt sitzen wir in der Tinte. Kein Dumbledore mehr. Da sollten sie die Schule lieber heute Nacht noch schließen. Wenn er auch nur einen Tag weg ist, gibt es einen neuen Angriff."

Harriet musste ihm leider Recht geben.

_Reviews?_


	15. Chapter 15

16. Aragog

Durch die neuen Schulregelungen durften Harriet und Ron Hermine nicht einmal mehr im Krankenflügel besuchen. Also hielten sie nach Spinnen Ausschau (Harriet hielt Ausschau, Ron tat so als ob). Draco war der Erfolg seines Vaters, was Dumbledores Absetzung betraf, eindeutig zu Kopf gestiegen. Er stolzierte geradezu durch Hogwarts, und schlug sogar Snape vor, er solle sich für die Nachfolge Dumbledores bewerben. Etwas das der Zaubertränkelehrer geschmeichelt, aber bestimmt, zurückwies.

Trotzdem hörte Draco nicht auf über Dumbledore zu spotten und über die „Schlammblüter" zu schimpfen. „Wette fünf Galleonen, dass der nächste stirbt. Schade, dass es nicht die Granger war...", verkündete er. Ron war aufgesprungen um sich auf den blonden Jungen zu stürzen, aber Harriet war schneller. Sie sprang auf Malfoy zu und schlug ihn mit der Faust ins Gesicht (was verdammt weh tat).

„Spinnst du!" Professor Snape kam angerannt. „POTTER!", donnerte er. Harriet beachtete ihn nicht. „Sag das oder so etwas in der Art noch einmal, ein einziges Mal und ich vergesse mich! Das ist nicht lustig! Hörst du mich! Der Tod ist keine lustige Sache!", schrie sie den völlig verdatterten Malfoy an. Es war totenstill geworden und alle starrten sie an. Harriet war noch immer wütend und starrte Malfoy dementsprechend an.

„Du bist nicht besser als die anderen, nur weil du pures Hexerblut hast", fuhr sie keuchend fort, „Es kommt nicht auf die Herkunft, sondern auf die Fähigkeiten an. Du bist sogar schlechter als die anderen, Malfoy, und weißt du warum? Weil du ein Stück Dreck bist! Hermine, Penelope, Justin, Colin und sogar Mrs. Norris, sie sind alle tausend mal mehr wert als einer von deiner Sorte!"

Snape war inzwischen hinter sie getreten und hatte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt. „Potter, das reicht jetzt", meinte er sanft, „Komm bitte mit." Er führte sie von Draco fort. Der starrte ihr mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck hinterher, der hauptsächlich auf grenzenlose Verwirrung schließen ließ.

„Harriet, ich weiß, es geht dir nicht gut. Ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen um deine Freundin. Aber du darfst dich nicht so gehen lassen", begann Snape. „Aber Professor! Er hat gesagt, dass...", protestierte Harriet, doch Snape unterbrach sie.

„Draco, ich meine, Mister Malfoy, sagt viele Dinge ohne sie so zu meinen. Er ist ein Kind. Er hat keine Ahnung von all den grausamen Dingen auf dieser Welt, von denen du für dein Alter schon viel zu viele gesehen und erlebt hast. Das darfst du nicht vergessen." Harriet seufzte. „Ich werde ihn nicht mehr schlagen...Oder zumindest nur noch heimlich", versprach sie dann. Snape schien zufrieden. Und Harriet bereute ihren Ausbruch schon wieder.

Wie sich herausstellte flohen die Spinnen in Horden aus dem Schloss in den verbotenen Wald. „Ich halt das nicht mehr aus", sagte Harriet zu Ron, „Wir folgen ihnen heute nach." Als sie Rons Blick sah, fügte sie hinzu: „Wir nehmen Fang mit." Aber auch das konnte den rothaarigen Jungen nicht beruhigen. Trotzdem nickte er zustimmend.

Unter den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang machten sie sich zu Hagrids Hütte auf und gingen mit Fang in den Wald. Sie folgten den Spinnen. Schon nach kurzem hörten sie unheimliche Geräusche. Zum Glück handelte es sich nur um Rons Auto, dass völlig verwildert und zerkratzt vor ihnen auftauchte.

Ron tätschelte den Wagen und schien am liebsten bei ihm bleiben zu wollen, aber sie mussten weiter. Hermine zählte auf sie. Doch sie brauchten nicht weiter zu suchen. Die Spinnen fanden sie. Harriet schrie als sie von einer riesigen gepackt wurde, und auch Ron und Fang gerieten in die Gewalt der Spinnen. Eigentlich war es grotesk. Harriet begann zu kichern. „Harry, verlier jetzt bitte nicht die _Nerven!"_, schrie Ron, wobei seine Stimme so klang es würde er gerade die Nerven verlieren. Die Spinnen schleppen sie in eine Art Senke wo sich die Spinnenfestung zu befinden schien.

Harriet, die fallen gelassen worden war, kroch zum schreckensstarren Ron und zum winselnden Fang und berührte beide mit je einer Hand. „Ganz ruhig", wisperte sie. Dann kam Hagrids Monster. Eine Spinne in der Größe eines kleinen Elefanten. Ron sah so aus als würde er jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden. Die kleineren Spinnen schienen mit der großen zu reden. Sie nannten die große „Aragog". Harriet nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sagte: „Hallo, ähm, Aragog,. Wir sind Freunde von Hagrid."

Das hielt die Spinnen zumindest davon ab, sie sofort zu fressen. „Hagrid hat noch nie zuvor Menschen in unsere Senke geschickt", sagte Aragog (nun eigentlich klickte er es). „Hagrid hat Probleme. Deswegen sind wir hier."

„Probleme?" Harriet schluckte. „Oben in der Schule glauben sie, Hagrid hätte etwas auf Schüler losgelassen. Sie haben ihn nach Askaban gebracht", erklärte sie mühsam gefasst. „Aber das war vor vielen Jahren", sagte Aragog, „Ich erinnere mich gut daran. Deshalb haben sie ihn gezwungen die Schule zu verlassen. Sie glaubten, ich sei das Monster, das, wie sie sagen, in der Kammer des Schreckens haust. Sie glaubten, Hagrid hätte die Kammer geöffnet und mich freigelassen."

„Das hießt du bist es nicht, ja?", vergewisserte sich Harriet, „Das Wesen aus der Kammer des Schreckens?" „Nein! Ich stamme aus einem Ei, das Hagrid schon besaß bevor ich geboren wurde." _Er hat also schon immer Eier von Monstern gesammelt. _Harriet erinnerte sich nur zu gut an Norbert. „Und du hast auch nie jemanden angegriffen?"

„Niemals. Aus Achtung vor Hagrid habe ich niemanden Leid zu gefügt. Die Leiche des Mädchens, das getötet wurde, fand man in einer Toilette. Ich habe nie einen anderen Teil des Schlosses gesehen als den Schrank in den ich aufwuchs." Harriet verlor die Nerven. „Aber, was ist es dann! Was lebt in der Kammer des Schreckens!" „Das Wesen, von dem du sprichst, ist eine uralte Kreatur, die wir Spinnen mehr als alles andere fürchten. Wir sprechen seinen Namen nicht aus!" Nicht nur Menschen waren abergläubisch.

„Okay, dann gehen wir am Besten wieder..." Die Spinnen umkreisten sie. „Nein. Meine Söhne und Töchter rühren Hagrid nicht an, auf meinen Befehl hin. Doch ich kann ihnen frisches Fleisch nicht verwehren, das so bereitwillig in unsere Mitte kommt. Adieu, Freunde von Hagrid." _Toll. Und jetzt?_

Ron stöhnte und Fang winselte. Harriet war nach beidem zu Mute. Im nächsten Moment kam Mr. Weasleys Wagen zur Rettung angepoltert. Die Spinnen schreckten zurück. Harriet befahl Ron Fang zu holen und sprang hinters Lenkrad.

„Du bist ein gutes Auto", lobte sie den Wagen. Kaum waren Ron und Fang im Auto fuhr es auch schon in einem Mordtempo los, und hielt erst an als sie den Waldrand erreicht hatten. Harriet streichelte das Auto liebevoll, und dieses verschwand erneut im Wald.

Ron stand offenkundig unter Schock. Er sagte kein Wort. Sie kehrten zu Hagrids Hütte zurück, wo Harriets Tarnumhang war. Fang verkroch sich zitternd unter seiner Decke und Harriet tat ihr Bestes um ihn zu beruhigen. Ron rannte nach draußen und übergab sich ins Kürbisbeet. „Folgt den Spinnen! Das werde ich Hagrid nie verzeihen", brummte er, „Wir können von Glück reden, dass wir noch leben."

Unsichtbar kehrten sie zum Schloss zurück. Sie wollten sich gerade trennen, als Harriet einfiel was Aragog über den Tod des Mädchens gesagt hatte. „Ron, wir sind so blöd! Die Lösung war die ganze Zeit vor unserer Nase! Das Mädchen ist in einer Toilette gestorben! Was wenn sie noch immer dort ist!"

„Die maulende Myrte!", entfuhr es Ron ungläubig. Harriet nickte. „Wir sollten sofort hin und..." „Ich", unterbrach sie Ron bestimmt, „Gehe jetzt erst mal schlafen und Unterwäsche wechseln. Erwähne das aber ja nicht vor Hermine, wenn das alles vorbei ist. Gute Nacht, Harry. _Folgt den Spinnen! _Das ich nicht lache!" Und schon war er verschwunden.

_Reviews?_


	16. Chapter 16

17. Die Kammer öffnet sich

Später bereute sie nicht sofort zu Myrte gegangen zu sein. Tagsüber war es auf jeden Fall unmöglich alleine zum Mädchenklo von Myrte zu gelangen.

Wenig erfreut waren die Schüler über die Tatasche, dass trotz allem die Prüfungen statt finden würden. Doch zumindest waren die Alraunen so gut wie ausgewachsen, und bald konnte Professor McGonagall verkünden, dass die Versteinerten noch am selben Abend wieder belebt werden würden.

Ron schien überzeugt, dass sie sich nun vor einem Gespräch mit der Maulenden Myrte drücken konnten, aber Harriet war sich da nicht so sicher. Sie dachte immer noch über das Monster in der Kammer des Schreckens nach. Und über den Erben Slytherins. Würde er so einfach zulassen, dass die Versteinerten wiedererweckt wurden?

„Ron, wir müssen in die Bibliothek", meinte sie schließlich. „Was, wieso!" „Ganz einfach", zischte Harriet, „Weil wir nicht zu Myrte gehen können, aber wir trotzdem herausfinden müssen welches Wesen in der Kammer haust." „Aber...aber Hermine wird es uns sagen, sobald sie aufwacht!", protestierte Ron schwach. „Solange wird der Erbe Slytherins nicht warten! Los, wir gehen..."

Ginny zupfte Harriet am Ärmel. „Ähm, Harry, ich muss dir was Wichtiges sagen", begann sie. „Nicht jetzt, Ginny." „Aber..." „Später, sobald ich aus der Bibliothek zurück bin ja Ron, komm jetzt!" Sie zerrte Ron mit sich fort. Leichte Gewissensbisse überfielen sie. _Aber Ginny wird wohl kaum etwas über die Kammer des Schreckens herausgefunden haben! So wichtig kann es also gar nicht sein._

„Halt, wohin gehen Sie?" Professor McGonagall baute sich vor ihnen auf. „In die Bibliothek. Das ist doch nicht etwa auch verboten, oder?", erwiderte Harriet leicht gereizt. Minerva McGonagall runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr könnt gehen, aber nicht alleine. Ich begleite euch dort hin. Lasst euch von Madame Pince zurück in einen Gemeinschaftraum bringen", meinte die Professorin. Sie nickten und machten sich au den Weg zur Bibliothek.

Dort durchstöberten sie die Bücher. „Wonach suchen wir eigentlich, Harry?", erkundigte sich Ron schließlich und wich den prüfenden Blick von Madame Pince aus. „Ich hab's!", entgegnete seine Freundin leise und deutete auf die entsprechende Stelle im _Monster und mystische Kreaturen –_Lexikon. Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Ein Basilisk?"

„Ja. Alles passt. Er ist eine Art Schlange, deswegen kann ich ihn hören. Spinnen fliehen vor ihm. Und er tötet durch Blicke, deswegen finden sich keine Angriffsspuren auf den Opfern." „Aber, es ist doch keiner tot!" „Ja. Weil ihn keiner wirklich gesehen hat." „Häh?" Ron sah sie verwirrt an.

„Denk doch mal nach. Colin hat ihn durch seine Kamera gesehen. Mrs. Norris sah sein Spiegelbild im Wasser. Justin...Justin hat ihn durch den Fast Kopflosen Nick gesehen, und der ist ein Geist und konnte deswegen nicht sterben. Und Hermine und Penelope wurden neben einen Spiegel gefunden, vor der Bibliothek. Hermine war an jenem Morgen hier. Sie hat herausgefunden, dass das Monster ein Basilisk ist. Im Gang ist sie Penelope begegnet und hat sie sofort gewarnt. Die hat ihren Spiegel herausgeholt und so warfen sie einen Blick um die Ecke...Hier steht: _Das Krähen des Hahns ist tödlich für ihn_. Hagrids Hähne wurden umgebracht."

„Aber wie soll sich der Basilisk im Schloss bewegen?" , wandte Ron ein, „Eine riesige hässliche Schlange würde doch auffallen." Harriet dachte nach. „Die Stimme kam von hinter der Wand... Rohre! Ron, er muss die Rohrleitungen leben!"

Ron packte sie am Arm. „Harry, der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens! Was ist wenn es ein Klo ist? Was wenn es im Klo..." „...der Maulenden Myrte ist", vervollständigte Harriet den Satz. Sie sahen sich. „Wir müssen es sofort den Lehrern erzählen. Am Besten wir gehen direkt ins Lehrerzimmer! Madame Pince, wir ... wo ist sie denn hin?", wunderte sich Harriet. Madame Pince war verschwunden.

„Ins Lehrerzimmer!", befahl Harriet und sie rannten los. Während sie rannten hörten die McGonagalls Stimme magisch verstärkt durch die Gänge hallen. „Die Schüler kehren sofort in die Schlafsäle zurück. Die Lehrer versammeln sich im Lehrerzimmer. Unverzüglich, bitte." Harriet und Ron wechselten einen Blick. Zumindest wussten sie jetzt wo Madame Pince hin verschwunden war. Ron sah Harriet fragend an. „Wir müssen es ihnen sagen", meinte diese bestimmt und sie setzten ihren Weg ins Lehrerzimmer fort.

Dort war die Diskussion bereits in vollem Gange und was sie hörten hielt sie davon ab das Lehrerzimmer zu betreten. „Der Erbe Slytherins hat uns eine Botschaft hinterlassen. Direkt unter der ersten: _Ihr Skelett wird für immer in der Kammer liegen"_, erklärte McGonagall gerade. „Wer ist es? Welche Schülerin?", erkundigte sich Madame Hooch mit belegter Stimme. „Ginny Weasley."

Ron begann zu wanken. _Oh, ich Trottel! Sie wollte es mir sagen, aber ich habe nicht zugehört! Das ist alles meine Schuld! _Lockhart schien im nächsten Moment aus einem Schlummer zu erwachen, und wurde von den anderen Lehrern zur Rettung Ginnys eingeteilt. Harriet zog Ron vom Lehrerzimmer fort.

Den Schülern wurde mitgeteilt, dass sie am nächsten Tag mit den Hogwarts-Express nach Hause geschickt werden würden. Percy war verschwunden. Er hatte erklärt, er müsse seinen Eltern eine Eule schreiben und war seitdem nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Harriet konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

Fred und George saßen gemeinsam mit Ron stumm in einer Ecke. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Die meisten Schüler waren am Packen. Harriet nicht. „Packst du nicht, Harry?", erkundigte sich Lavender. Harriet schüttelte den Kopf. Dann erhob sie sich. Im Schock hatte sie vollkommen vergessen den Lehrpersonal mitzuteilen, was sie herausgefunden hatte. Sie musste McGonagall oder Snape oder Lockhart, wenn er tatsächlich für Ginnys Rettung zuständig war, aufsuchen. Sie erhob sich. „Sagt Ron nicht, dass ich weg gegangen bin", bat sie Lavender und Parvati, „Er soll sich keine Sorgen machen." Dann ging sie, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Sie entschied sich, ihre persönliche Abneigung über Bord zu werfen und Lockhart zu informieren. Auf halben Weg fing sie Ron ab. „Dachte, ich mir's doch. Du willst ohne mich los um Ginny zu retten", sagte er erstaunlich ruhig. „Unsinn! Ich wollte nur sehen, ob ich Lockhart helfen kann", entgegnete Harriet. „Aber nicht ohne mich. Ginny wusste etwas, und wir haben ihr nicht zugehört. Ich lasse meine Schwester nicht im Stich!"

Als sie Lockharts Büro erreichten, war dieser offenbar am Packen. „Was tun Sie denn da!", empörte sich Harriet. „Wonach sieht es denn aus!", schnappte der berühmte Hexer. „Fahnenflucht", erwiderte Harriet trocken.

„Ich wurde gerufen-dringende Sache", murmelte Lockhart und achtete nicht weiter auf sie. „Und meine Schwester!" Ron sah so aus als würde er gleich explodieren. „Unglückliche Sache. Keiner bedauert es mehr als ich", murmelte der Lehrer und mied Rons Blick. „Sie haben Schiss! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste, dass sie die Abenteuer in Ihren Büchern alle nur erfunden haben!", empörte sich Harriet. Lockhart sah sie an.

„Nicht erfunden. Verändert. Wen interessiert es schon, dass alter armensicher Zauberer ein Dorf vor Werwölfen gerettet hat? Oder, dass eine Hexe mit Hasenscharte die Todesfee von Bandon verbannte? Keinen. Ein gutaussehender aufrechter Held hingegen..." „Aufrecht! Sie haben den Ruhm für Dinge eingeheimst die andere getan haben!", explodierte Harriet.

„Harriet, Harriet, Harriet", tadelte sie Lockhart, „So läuft es nun einmal auf dieser Welt. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass ich keine Arbeit gehabt hätte. Ich musste die Leute aufspüren und genau befragen. Und sie mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen, damit sie bei der Veröffentlichung des Buches nicht protestieren können würden. Von den Fototerminen und Signierstunden gar nicht erst zu sprechen..."

„Sie sind widerlich!", schleuderte ihm Harriet entgegen. Ihr war sehr danach Lockhart zu schlagen. „Unsinn." Lockhart zog einen Zauberstab. „Leider muss ich euch jetzt ebenfalls..." „_Expelliarmus!"_ Lockharts Zauberstab landete am Boden und der Verteidigungslehrer selbst wurde nach hinten geworfen. Im Stillen dankte Harriet Snape der ihnen diesen kleinen Trick im Duellierclub vorgeführt hatte.

„Sie kommen mit!", beschloss sie. Sie wollte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Und auch wenn er ein großer Lügner war, so war Lockhart doch ein Erwachsener und hatte daher vermutlich um einiges mehr drauf als Harriet und Ron zusammen. „Aber ich weiß nicht wo die Kammer des Schreckens ist", protestierte Lockhart schwach. „Nun, wir vermutlich schon", erwiderte Harriet und zwang den Mann mit vorgehaltenen Zauberstab aufzustehen und mitzukommen. „Ron, pass auf ihn auf", bat sie ihren Freund. „Mit Vergnügen."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Maulende Myrte kein Problem damit hatte über ihren Tod zu sprechen. Sie schien es sogar zu genießen.

„Es ist hier drin geschehen. Ich bin in dieser Kabine gestorben. Ich versteckte mich, weil Olive Hornby mich wegen meiner Brille hänselte. Die Tür war verriegelt und ich weinte, und dann hörte ich jemanden hereinkommen. Dann wurde etwas Komisches gesagt. In einer anderen Sprache. Auf jeden Fall war es ein _Junge, _der sprach. Also, hab ich die Tür aufgemacht um ihn zu sagen, er soll gefälligst verschwinden und sein eigenes Klo benutzen, und dann, dann bin ich _gestorben."_

Lockhart starrte sie stumm an. Ron sah richtig gebannt aus. Harriet räusperte sich. „Wie?" „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß noch, ich hab ein Paar gelbe Augen gesehen. Mein Körper wurde starr und dann bin ich davon geschwebt. Und dann kam ich wieder zurück..."

„Wo genau hast du das Auge gesehen?", erkundigte sich Harriet. Myrte deutete auf ein Waschbecken. „Irgendwo dort." Harriet und Ron machten sich daran, dass Waschbecken zu untersuchen. „Sie könnten uns ruhig helfen!", fuhr Harriet den herumstehenden Lockhart an. „Wie denn? Vielleicht ist es ein Geheimgang, den man nur mit einem Codewort öffnen kann. Oder man braucht einen Zauberspruch. Oder es gibt einen Knopf. Oder..."

„So dumm ist er also doch nicht", meinte Ron. An Harriet gewandt fuhr er fort: „Sag was in Parsel!" „Aber, ich weiß doch nicht wann ich Parsel spreche..." „Tu's trotzdem!" Sie versuchte es. Sie stellte sich eine Schlange vor und versuchte mit ihr zu reden. Es wirkte. Das Waschbecken begann sich zu bewegen und gab das Ende eines Rohres frei, breit genug, dass ein Mensch daran herunter rutschen konnte.

Harriet schluckte. Schon wieder hinunter in die Dunkelheit. In diesem Schloss gab es eindeutig zu viele Geheime Eingänge in den viel zu großen Keller. Sie nickte Ron zu. Lockhart befahl sie. „Sie zuerst." Der sah sie an als hätte sie soeben seine Hinrichtung unterzeichnet. „Kinder", meinte er mit schwacher Stimme, „Kinder, was nützt das?"

Ron stieß ihn hinunter. Dann folgten er und Harriet.(Zuvor wandte sich diese noch an Myrte: „Sag bitte den Lehrern bescheid." Myrte sah nicht so aus als würde sie dieser Bitte Folge leisten). Es war eine meterlange Rutschbahn.

Am Ende erwartete sie ein Tunnel. Lockhart fürchtete sich wohl am meisten von den Dreien, und Harriet gab vor tapfer zu sein. Immerhin, wenn sie Ginny zugehört hätte, dann wäre sie jetzt nicht in dieser Situation. Aber nicht nur Schuld motivierte sie, sondern auch Angst um Rons kleine Schwester, die sie ja eigentlich sehr gerne hatte.

Dann brach Lockhart zusammen. „Stehen Sie auf!", schimpfte Ron. Lockhart rappelte sich auf, stürzte sich auf Ron und nahm ihm seinen (immer noch lädierten) Zauberstab ab. „Schluss mit lustig, Kinder!", verkündete er und rief: „_Amnesia!"_ Der Zauberstab explodierte mit der Sprengkraft einer kleinen Bombe. Felsen brachen ein. Als Harriet aufsah sah sie einen Haufen Felsen und keine Spur von Ron. „OH GOTT! RON!" _Nein, nicht auch noch Ron!_

„Mir geht's gut", ertönte Rons Stimme von hinter der Felswand, „Lockhart hat's erwischt. Der Zauber hat ihn selbst getroffen." Harriet betrachtete unglücklich den Felsenhaufen, der sie von Ron und Lockhart trennte. Ginny war schon viel zu lange in Gewalt des Erben von Slytherin.

„Keine Chance, Ron. Pass auf, ich gehe...alleine...weiter. Du wartest eine Stunde. Wenn ich dann nicht zurück bin, dann..." (Sie schluckte) „Dann nimmst du Lockhart und verschwindest von hier." „Aber, Harry..." „Keine Diskussion! Versprich mir, dass du das auch tun wirst!" Grummeln war zu hören. Dann ein schwaches „Okay".

Harriet starrte noch kurz auf die leblosen Steine und ging dann weiter. Sie erreichte eine Wand, in die zwei ineinander geflochtene Schlangen eingemeißelt waren. Ihre Augen waren große Smaragde.

„Öffnet", verlangte Harriet (wie sie hoffte in Parsel). Die Wand ging einen Spalt weit auf. Harriet schritt in die Kammer des Schreckens um dem Erben Slytherins zu stellen.

_Reviews?_


	17. Chapter 17

18. Der wahre Erbe

Die Kammer war riesig. Harriet zückte ihren Zauberstab und sah sich suchend nach Ginny um. Vor der riesigen Statue eines Zauberers lag sie. Harriet hechtete zu ihr und fühlte den Puls des Mädchens. Noch lebte Ginny, aber sie war totenbleich und wachte auch nicht auf als Harriet sie schüttelte. „Ginny! Komm schon! Wach auf! Wir müssen hier weg!", beschwor Harriet das jüngere Mädchen, doch es half nichts.

„Das hat keinen Sinn. Sie wird nicht aufwachen", sagte eine Stimme hinter Harriet. Harriet wirbelte, den Zauberstab gezückt, herum. Es war nicht der Erbe Slytherins, es war Tom Riddle. _Das ist nicht möglich! _„Tom! Das... das kann nicht sein...Du siehst genau so aus wie in deiner Erinnerung!" Tom schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln. „Das bin ich auch. Eine Erinnerung."

Er deutete auf das aufgeschlagene Tagebuch, das wenige Schritte von Ginny entfernt am Boden lag. Harriet starrte Tom an. Dann Ginny. Das alles kam ihr sehr merkwürdig vor, aber sie durften keine Zeit verlieren. „Du musst mir helfen, Tom. Wir müssen Ginny hier raus schaffen, bevor der Basilisk zurückkommt. Ich kann zwar Parsel, aber ich bezweifle, dass er mir gehorchen wird."

Harriet versuchte Ginny aufzuheben. Tom rührte sich kein Stück. Er sah sie nur unverwandt an. Harriet unterbrach ihr Tun und starrte nun ihrerseits Tom an. Langsam aber sicher dämmerte ihr einen Erkenntnis. „Du, du bist nicht hier um mir zu helfen, oder?", meinte sie langsam. Tom grinste. „Ich wusste ja gleich, dass du ein kluges Mädchen bist, Harriet. Klug, ja. Aber auch neugierig. Und viel zu vertrauensselig. Aber recht süß, wenn ich das sagen darf. Unter anderen Umständen..." Harriet blinzelte. „Was meinst du mit _unter anderen Umständen? _Und was hast du mit Ginny gemacht!"

Tom wanderte um Harriet herum. „Du tust ja fast so als wäre dies alles meine Schuld. Aber wir beide wären jetzt nicht hier, wenn Ginny nicht alle ihre Geheimnisse und Gefühle einen unsichtbaren Fremden anvertraut hätte...Etwas was du auch getan hast wenn ich mich richtig erinnere." Harriet starrte das schwarze Tagebuch an. Dann meinte sie langsam: „Okay, nenn mich blöd. Aber diese ganze Zaubererwelt ist mir noch immer ein Rätsel. Was hat das damit zu tun, dass wir beide jetzt hier _in der Kammer des Schreckens _sind!"

Tom schenkte ihr wieder eins seiner sardonischen Lächeln, das sie erschaudern ließ. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab bereit. „Der wird dir nichts nützen. Wo war ich? Ah, ja: Die liebe kleine Ginny schüttete mir ihr Herz aus. Erzählte mir von ihren kleinen unbedeuteten und langweiligen Sorgen. Dass ihre Brüder sie triezten, wie gut Gilderoy Lockhart doch aussieht und dass die berühmte Harriet Potter sicherlich niemals ihre Freundin würde sein wollen...Lauter Unsinn! Doch ich ließ mir nichts anmerken. Ich war nett, ich schrieb zurück. Tröstete sie. Baute sie auf. Ginny hat mich einfach _geliebt. Keiner versteht mich besser als du, Tom._" Tom lachte. Allerdings war es kein freundliches Lachen.

„Ja, mein Charme hat mich schon immer rausgehauen, Harriet. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann hat er doch auch dich für mich eingenommen." Harriet schnaufte wütend, hauptsächlich deswegen, weil er recht hatte. Tom kniete sich zu ihr und Ginny. „Die arme kleine Ginny hat mir also ihr Herz ausgeschüttet und ihr Herz war genau das, was ich brauchte. Ich wurde stärker und stärker, denn ich konnte mich von ihren tiefsten Ängsten und dunkelsten Geheimnissen nähren. Ich würde mächtiger, mächtiger als die kleine Miss Weasley. Solange bis ich Ginny schließlich mit ein paar von meinen Geheimnissen füttern konnte und ihr ein wenig von meiner Seele einflößen konnte."

Harriets Herz schlug schneller. „Nun, was will ich dir wohl damit sagen, Harriet? Hast du es noch nicht erraten?" Harriet öffnete den Mund und sprach es aus: „Du warst es. Du hast vor fünfzig Jahren die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet, und dann Hagrid die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben. Und dieses Mal warst du es wieder. Durch Ginny."

„Sehr gut", wurde sie von Tom gelobt, „Ginny hat die Kammer geöffnet, Ginny hat die Schulhähne erwürgt und die Drohungen an die Wand geschrieben. Ginny hat den Basilisk auf diese vier Schlammblüter und die Katze von diesen Squib (Harriet fragte sich was ein Squib wohl war) losgelassen. Natürlich wusste sie nicht was sie tat. Dann wurde sie unsicher. Ihre neuen Tagebucheinträge waren bei weitem interessanter: _Lieber Tom, ich glaube, ich verliere mein Gedächtnis. Auf meinen Umhang sind überall Hühnerfedern und ich weiß nicht wie das kommt. Lieber Tom, Percy sagt ständig ich sei blass und nicht mehr die Alte. Ich glaube, er verdächtigt mich...Heute gab es wieder Angriffe und ich weiß nicht wo ich war. Tom ,was soll ich tun? Ich glaube, ich werde verrückt...Ich glaube, ich bin es, die alle angreift."_

Er griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und sie schrie: „_Expelliarmus!" _Tom zeigte sich absolut unbeeindruckt. „Harriet, du enttäuscht mich. Du kannst mich nicht angreifen. Ich bin doch nicht wirklich hier...Noch nicht." Unbarmherzig entwand er ihr ihren Zauberstab. Harriet protestierte, aber Tom stieß sie zurück. Er steckte ihren Zauberstab ein. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du erneut versuchst unser nettes kleines Gespräch zu unterbrechen, oder?", erklärte er liebenswürdig und erhob sich wieder und begann von neuem damit vor Harriet und der ohnmächtigen Ginny auf und ab zu schreiten. „Es hat sehr lange gedauert bis die dumme kleine Ginny aufhörte ihren Tagebuch zu vertrauen", fuhr er fort, „Schließlich wurde sie doch misstrauisch und versuchte es loszuwerden. Und dann betratst du die Bühne, Harriet. Die wundervolle Harriet Potter. Von allen möglichen Menschen, hast ausgerechnet du es gefunden."

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte es nie geöffnet, sondern gleich verbrannt", flüsterte Harriet. „Oh, aber warum denn? Kamst du zu Schaden? Nein. Aber ich war entzückt. Immerhin bist du es doch, die ich treffen wollte."

„Ah, wolltest du mit mir ausgehen?"

Tom grinste. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir zusammenpassen würden, meine süße Harriet. Aber deine Geschichte hat mich fasziniert. Siehst du, Ginny hat mir alles über dich erzählt. Und ich wollte dich unbedingt treffen, mit dir reden. Ich beschloss dein Vertauen zu gewinnen. Also zeigte ich dir, wie ich den Hornochsen Hagrid überführt habe."

„Pass auf was du sagst! Hagrid ist mein Freund", knurrte Harriet. „Dann suchst du dir wohl wirklich gerne Versager aus. Mein Wort stand gegen seines. Wem hättest du geglaubt? Tom Riddle, den Schulsprecher, dem armen Waisenjungen oder Hagrid, den Jungen mit dem Monster-Fimmel? Ich war ja selbst überrascht wie gut mein Plan klappte. Irgendjemand musste doch erkennen, dass Hagrid schlicht und einfach zu dumm war um die Kammer des Schreckens finden zu können. Ich meine, selbst ich hatte fünf Jahre dazu gebraucht. Nur Dumbledore, der Lehrer für Verwandlung hielt ihn offenbar für unschuldig, Aber Dumbledore konnte mich noch nie besonders gut leiden."

„Vielleicht hatte er dich einfach von Anfang an durchschaut", schlug Harriet vor und Tom sah sie für einen kurzen Moment nachdenklich an. „Vielleicht. Nun ja, nach Hagrids Rauswurf wäre es zu gefährlich gewesen die Kammer erneut zu öffnen. Also beschloss ich mein sechzehn Jahre altes Selbst im Tagebuch zu konservieren um mein begonnenes Werk, den Traum von Salazar Slytherin endlich zu vollenden."

„Tja, zumindest das ist dir nicht gelungen", stellte Harriet fest und konnte ein wenig Genugtuung aus ihrer Stimme nicht verbannen, „Keiner ist gestorben und der Alraunen-Trank ist in wenigen Stunden fertig..." Tom machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das interessiert mich alles nicht mehr. Seit vielen Monaten schon habe ich ein neues Ziel: dich."

Harriet schwieg für einige Augenblicke. _War ja klar. _„Warum wollen immer alle mich!", jammerte sie dann, „ich meine ich bin weder klüger noch schöner noch geschickter noch gefestigter als andere. Ich habe nur eine blöde Fluchnarbe, die nicht sehr kleidsam ist. Ich bin doch vollkommen...durchschnittlich."

„Ich kann dir sagen warum, Harriet. Weil du _überlebt _hast. Kannst du dir vorstellen wie wütend ich war als Ginny das Tagebuch wieder in ihren Besitz brachte, und sie schrieb und nicht du! Sie hatte das Buch bei dir gesehen und war in Panik geraten. Immerhin, was wenn ich dir erzählen würde, dass sie die Hähne erwürgt hatten, dass sie die Kammer geöffnet hatte? Ich wusste, was zu tun war. Ich wusste du würdest das Rätsel lösen wollen. Besonders wenn ich dir einen ..._Ansporn _geben würde. Also deine beste Freundin angreifen würde. Ich ließ Ginny ihren eigenen Abschiedsgruß an die Wand schreiben, und wartete hier herunten auf dich. Ginny hat sich natürlich gewehrt. Doch jetzt ist nicht mehr viel Leben in ihr, sie hat zu viel in das Tagebuch gesteckt und in mich. Genug, damit ich endlich die Seiten verlassen konnte...Ich wusste du würdest kommen. Und nun bist du hier."

Harriet seufzte. „Na gut. Und warum bin ich hier? Ich meine, _was zum Teufel willst du von mir, Tom_!"

Sie standen sich jetzt gegenüber und Tom trat so dich an sie heran, dass sie ihn hätte küssen können, oder in die Nase beißen (Was sie im Augenblick bevorzugt hätte).

„Wie kommt es Harriet Potter, dass du überlebt hast. Wie kommt es, dass ein wehrloses Baby, den größten Zauberer aller Zeiten besiegt hat? Wie kannst du hier stehen, während Lord Voldemorts Kräfte zerstört wurden!" Er starrte sie mit merkwürdig hungrigen Augen intensiv an.

„Was interessiert dich das? Lord Voldemort kam erst nach deiner Zeit." Tom schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Oh, Harriet. Du verstehst es immer noch nicht. Lord Voldemort ist meine Vergangenheit, meine Gegenwart und meine Zukunft." Er trat ein Stück zurück, zog Harriets Zauberstab hervor und schrieb drei schimmernde Wörter:

TOM VORLOST RIDDLE

Mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabs vertauschte er die Buchstaben.

IST LORD VOLDEMORT:

Harriet sprang zurück und starrte Tom ungläubig an. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten umher. Tom, der Waisenjunge, der später ihre Eltern töten sollte. Eigentlich müsste sie ihn fragen: Warum?

„Schon in Hogwarts gebrauchte ich diesen Namen, doch nur meine engsten Freunde wussten davon. Sollte ich etwa weiterhin den Namen meines miesen Muggelvaters tragen, der meine Mutter verließ, noch bevor ich geboren wurde, nur weil er herausfand, dass sie eine Hexe war! In meinen Adern fließt das Blut von Salazar Slytherin! Ich erfand einen neuen Namen! Einen vom dem ich wusste, die Welt würde ihn fürchten! Und er passt auch zum mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt!"

_Warum erzählt er mir das alles? Will er etwa mein Verständnis? Dieser Bastard hat meine Eltern umgebracht! Nein, das wird er erst noch tun...Oh, Gott, warum!_

Sie brachte ein trauriges Lächeln zu Stande. „Du tust mir leid, Tom", erklärte sie dann milde. „Ach ja? Und wieso, bitte schön?"

„Du tust mir leid, weil du schon in so jungen Jahren so bitter geworden bist. Du tust mir leid, weil du deinen eigenen Vater hasst, was er vielleicht sogar verdient hat. Du tust mir leid, weil du denkst du wärst was Besseres, und gar nicht die Ironie erkennst, dass auch in deinen Adern Muggelblut fließt. Du tust mir leid, weil ich weiß, wie du enden wirst. Aber am meisten tust du mir leid, weil du nicht einmal dein einzige Lebensziel erreichen konntest."

„Wovon sprichst du!" „Du bist nicht der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt, Tom", erklärte Harriet sanft, „Und du wirst es auch niemals sein. Albus Dumbledore ist der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt. Und sogar du hast Angst vor seiner Macht. Wieso denkst du denn steht Hogwarts noch?" „Dumbledore wurde durch mein bloßes Gedächtnis aus diesem Schloss vertrieben!", spottete Tom. „Oh, aber das warst nicht du. Das waren Lucius Malfoy und seine Bestechungsgelder. Wollen wir wetten, du kennst ihn recht gut. Oder besser wirst ihn kennen. Dumbledore ist nicht so fern wie du denkst."

Musik erschall und Fawkes landete mit den Sprechenden Hut der Schule vor Harriet. Tom lachte auf. „Also, das schickt dir Dumbledore zu deiner Verteidigung. Einen Singvogel und einen alten Hut!" _Na gut, ich gebe zu, ich hatte ein bisschen mehr erwartet. _Trotzdem tat ihr die bloße Anwesenheit Fawkes gut. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr so alleine. Tom hörte auf zu lachen und blickte sie wieder mit diesem hungrigen Blick an. „Zweimal hast du überlebt, Harriet Potter. Wieso!" _Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Narrenglück vermutlich._

„Warum dich anlügen? Ich nehme eigentlich nicht an, dass du mich nach diesem netten Plausch hier rausspazieren lässt. Und nebenbei dauert er schon viel zu lange." (Außerdem wurde Ginny immer schwächer und Tom immer stärker umso länger sie sich hier aufhielt). „Meine Mutter gab ihr Leben um ihr Kind, also mich, zu beschützen. Die Macht der Liebe. Kennst du dieses Fremdwort, Tom? Liebe? Zuneigung? Zärtliche Gefühle? Wärme gegenüber andere? Meine _muggelgeborene _Mutter hat dich zu einem Schicksal als Wrack verbannt. Was sagst du dazu? Na ja und beim zweiten Mal, warst du eben diese Wrack und hattest einen selten unfähigen Helfer an deiner Seite, der mich nicht berühren konnte. Nun, ich denke das war's." _Wohl auch für mich -selbst wenn Tom mir nichts tun kann, der Basilisk kann es._

„Ich muss sagen ich bin enttäuscht. So einfach ist des Rätsels Lösung. Du hast Recht, du bist nicht anders als alle anderen. Tatsächlich bist du mir sogar ein wenig ähnlich. Beide Waisen, beide wuchsen wir bei Muggeln auf, beide haben wir Muggelblut in uns, beide sprechen wir Parsel... Nun, ich mag dich irgendwie. Aber ich kann nicht dulden, dass du lebst. Keiner dem ich den Tod, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, wünsche, darf leben. Auch du nicht."

Tom lächelte schwach. „Mal sehen, was mein Freund dazu sagt. _Sprich zu mir Slytherin, größter der Vier von Hogwarts!" _Slytherins gigantisches Steingesicht begann sich zu regen und gab ein schwarzes Loch frei. Harriet wartete gar nicht erst auf den Basilisken, sondern packte den Hut, sah Fawkes davon fliegen, und rannte mit geschlossenen Augen ins Nirgendwo.

„_Töte das Mädchen!", _befahl Tom. Harriet hörte und spürte das Monster hinter sich und fiel nieder. Fawkes rettete sie und blendete die Riesenschlange, Jetzt konnte Harriet ihren Feind zumindest ansehen. „_Nein! Lass den Vogel! Das Mädchen, hinter dir! Du kannst es riechen!"_

Im Inneren des Hutes entdeckte Harriet ein Schwert. Sie zog es hinaus und stellte sich den blinden Basilisken entgegen. Es war ein ungleicher Kampf. Sie hatte keine Chance. Als der Basilisk sie verschlingen wollte und seinen Giftzahn in sie stieß, stieß sie ihm das Schwert in den Gaumen und tötete ihn somit. Sie kämpfte sich aus dem geöffneten Maul hervor und zog den riesigen Zahn aus ihrem Arm. „Gar nicht schlecht, Harriet. Aber das Gift des Basilisken wird dich töten. Ich habe gewonnen." (Tom hatte sie in den letzten Minuten sooft Harriet genannt, dass sie einen neuen Grund hatte den Namen zu hassen. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr all zu lange leben würde.)

Fawkes landete neben ihr. „Du-du warst klasse, Fawkes. Ich hab's versaut. Hab nicht aufgepasst. Nicht-nicht weinen." Doch Fawkes weinte trotzdem. Das schien Tom gar nicht zu gefallen. „Weg von ihr, Vogel!", rief er aufgebracht. Eine Träne tropfte auf Harriets Wunde. Und plötzlich fühlte sie sich besser. _Die heilende Wirkung der Phönixtränen! Natürlich! Dumbledore ist eben doch ein Genie!_

Tom starrte sie wütend an. Er hob ihren Zauberstab. „In wenigen Minuten, Harriet, bin ich vollkommen hergestellt, und dann bringe ich es eben so zu Ende...Doch warum warten!", meinte er bedeutungsschwanger und schien zu überlegen welchen Fluch er ihr verpassen sollte.

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Tagebuch. Sie nahm den giftigen Basiliskenzahn in die Hand und kroch möglichst unauffällig zum Buch. „Tom, ein Rat bevor ich abtrete!"

„Okay."

„Wegen den Mädels und so. Und dem ich werde der mächtigste Zauberei der Welt-Zeug." Sie rammte den Zahn in das Buch. „Du redest zuviel!"

„_Neiiiiinnnn!"_ Tom verschwand, während das Tagebuch ausblutete (oder austintete?).

Ginny kam stöhnend zu sich. „Harry? Harry, ich war es. Ich hab all die schrecklichen Dinge getan. Ich..." Harriet nahm sie in die Arme. „Psst. Ich weiß. Es ist vorbei. Und nicht deine Schuld." „Wo ist Tom?", erkundigte sich Ginny leise. „Dort wo er hingehört, Ginny. Tom ist dort wo er hingehört."

_Reviews?_


	18. Chapter 18

19. Dobbys Belohnung

Was für einen Anblick mussten sie abgegeben! Zwei Mädchen, verdreckt, in zerrissener Kleidung, mit Schrammen überseht und leicht blutend, die sich gegenseitig stützen mussten um vorwärts zu kommen. Über ihnen ein strahlender Phönix. Die ältere der beiden trug einen alten Hut, ein Schwert und ein schwarzes Buch mit gewellten Seiten mit sich herum. Sie sahen aus als würden sie vom Krieg heimkehren.

Ron erwartete sie. Er hatte einige Steine weggeschafft. „GINNY!" Mit einem Freudenschrei rannte er auf sie zu und wollte Ginny umarmen, doch die sträubte sich schluchzend.

Professor Lockhart ging es allem Anschein nach gar nicht gut. Er hatte das Gedächtnis verloren. Vollständig. („Hallo. Komischer Ort", begrüßte er sie, „Lebt ihr hier?"). „Wir müssen irgendwie wieder zurück kommen", meinte Harriet zu Ron, „Am Besten wir bilden eine Reihe. Zuerst ich und Ginny. Und dann du und Lockhart." „Aber, Ginny..."

„Ginny geht es gut. Sie ist nur verwirrt und schwach. Sie braucht jetzt...eine Freundin und nicht einen Bruder. Hab ein Auge auf Lockhart, ja?", unterbrach ihn Harriet brüsk. Ron stimmte grummelnd zu. „Oh, wohin gehen wir?", erkundigte sich Lochhart erfreut. Harriet ignorierte ihn.

Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als ihnen Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape entgegen kamen. „Lockhart, was ist hier los!"; bellte Snape, „Wieso haben Sie die Kinder mit nach unten genommen!" „Myrte kam mit einer sehr verwirrenden Botschaft zu uns", erklärte McGonagall, „Was geht hier vor?" Lockhart brauchte eine Weile bis er verstand, dass er der angesprochene war. „Oh, Sie meinen mich! ...Kennen wir uns?", fragte er schließlich.

„Professor Lockhart hatte...äh...einen Unfall", erklärte Ron schnell, „Er weiß nicht mehr wer er ist." „So? Wie schrecklich. Das tut mir leid", meinte Snape, sah allerdings nicht so aus, als wäre das der Fall. McGonagall wandte sich an Harriet: „Potter, was ist hier los?" Harriet seufzte. Ginny sah sie flehend an. „Basilisk. Erbe Slytherins. Fawkes. Alles vorbei. Nicht hier. Ich will hier raus. Ginny muss ärztlich untersucht werden." Mehr hatte sie vorerst nicht zu sagen.

In Professor McGonagalls Büro warteten Professor Dumbledore, sowie Mr. und Mrs. Weasley auf sie. „Ginny!" Molly Weasley stürmte heran und umarmte ihre Tochter. Arthur Weasley folgte ihr. Nachdem Molly Ginny ausreichend gedrückt hatte, drückte sie Harriet und Ron. „Ihr habt sie gerettet! Ihr habt sie gerettet!"

Harriet befreite sich und warf das Tagebuch und den Hut auf den Schreibtisch. Fawkes landete auf Dumbledores Schulter. „Könnten wir jetzt endlich erfahren, was du unten eigentlich los war?", erkundigte sich McGonagall mit schwacher Stimme, „Myrte teilte uns mit Sie beide und Professor Lockhart würden die Kammer des Schreckens leerfegen." Ron hob die Augenbrauen. „Leerfegen? Myrte hat Sinn für Humor", meinte er. „Keinen sehr guten", entgegnete Harriet.

Ginny begann wieder zu weinen. „Mom, Dad, ich habe etwas ganz schreckliches getan...", begann sie. „Ruhe, Ginny. Du sagst jetzt kein Wort mehr", befahl Harriet streng. „Aber..." „Nein, ich bin dran." Sie zeigte mit dem Schwert auf das Tagebuch.

„Das da ist, oder besser gesagt war, Tom Riddles Tagebuch. Es sollte nicht hier sein, aber ich hab da so eine Idee wie es hier her gekommen ist. Na ja egal, Ginny und ich wir haben Tom Riddle kennen gelernt. Er ist der Erbe Slytherins. Er hat vor fünfzig Jahren die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet und nicht Hagrid. Er hat den Basiliken freigelassen und Myrte getötet. Nachdem er Hagrid reingelegt hatte und seinen Hals aus der Schlinge gezogen hatte, hat er sich selbst in Tagebuchform konserviert. Bis heute. In diesem Schuljahr hat er die Kammer erneut geöffnet..."

Harriet zögerte. Sie warf Ginny einen Blick zu. Die nickte miserabel. „Tom hat...jemanden unter seine Kontrolle gebracht und so die Schule erneut unsicher gemacht." „Mich! Ich war's!", versetzte Ginny miserabel, „Du kannst es ruhig aussprechen!"

„Heh! Du warst nicht die einzige die dumm genug war das Tagebuch zu öffnen. Und zu benutzen. Und diesen falschen Hund zu glauben und zu vertrauen. Nur wegen ein paar Grüb...äh, egal, ich und Ron sind mit Professor Lockhart runter um Ginny zu retten. Nach dem...Unfall...wäre ich fast vom Basilisken gefressen worden und von einem verrückten Schwarzmagier mit der Ausdauer eines Stehaufmännchens ins Jenseits gehext worden, aber Fawkes kam mit den Schwert und hat mich gerettet. Und das alles wäre im Übrigen nicht passiert, wenn sich irgendjemand irgendwann einmal dazu herab gelassen hätte, mir Lord Voldemorts (wenn sich auch nur einer aufregt, weil ich seinen Namen ausspreche, ramme ich dieser Person persönlich diese Schwert in den Leib) eigentlichen Namen mitzuteilen! Aber das ist ja nicht wichtig! Ginny wusste es auch nicht! Und es hat sich auch keiner die Mühe gemacht seine Medaillen zu entfernen, oder ihn von der Liste der Schulsprecher zu streichen! Oder neben seinen Namen _Vorsicht gefährlich! _hinzuhexen! Aber die Welt ist schlecht, ich weiß! Hat Lockhart auch gesagt, bevor er uns mit dem Vergessenszauber belegen wollte! Er hat alle seine Heldentaten gestohlen, wussten Sie das! Und er hat Angst vor seinen eigenen Schatten! Und war mir eine verdammt große Hilfe gegen den Basilisken! Wie konnten Sie den nur einstellen!"

Ihre Wut verrauchte wieder und sie warf das Schwert achtlos auf den Tisch und ließ sich auf den Boden nieder. „Das ist alles, was ich zu sagen habe. Und es war nicht Ginnys Schuld. Und ich weiß, ich hätte sterben können, wäre ich auch fast. Und ich weiß, ich war unverantwortlich. Und ich weiß, ich hätte das Tagebuch in den Moment als ich es fand abgeben müssen. Und ich weiß, ich hätte da nicht runter gehen sollen ohne irgendwem was zu sagen. Und ich weiß, ich hätte alles sagen sollen, was ich über die Kammer des Schreckens weiß. Und ich weiß, ich hätte nicht zu Lockhart sondern zu Professor McGonagall gehen sollen. Und ich weiß, dass ich ein Trottel bin. Oh, und es tut mir leid, dass ich geschrieen habe, aber ich wäre fast Ex gegangen, also hab ich wohl das Recht ein bisschen wütend zu sein. Sparen Sie sich die Predigt."

Schweigen folgte. Schließlich meinte Lockhart fröhlich: „Wieso so lange Gesichter? Das Mädchen hat ein Basilikum getötet. Ist doch sicher ein Grund zur Freude!" Harriet vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Molly, Arthur, würden Sie bitte Ginny und Professor Lockhart zum Krankenflügel bringen? Danke", meinte Dumbledore dann, „Minerva, bringen sie die Küche auf Vordermann. Mir ist nach Feiern zu Mute, immerhin sind die Versteinerten schon wieder im Auftauen begriffen. Severus, würden Sie bitte nach den Weasleys sehen, danke." Alle gingen außer Ron und Harriet. _Bei meinem bisherigen Glück fliegen wir jetzt von der Schule._

Dumbledore sah sie ernst an. „Eigentlich erinnere ich mich, euch gesagt zu haben, dass ihr beide von der Schule fliegt, wenn ihr noch einmal die Regeln brecht. Allerdings bin ich froh, dass ihr es getan habt. Ihr werdet beide eine Auszeichnung für besondere Verdienste an der Schule erhalten und, sagen wir, pro Nase 200 Punkte für Gryffindor." Ron lief hellrosa an. „Und nun, Mr. Weasley wollen Sie sicher nach Ihrer Schwester sehen."

Ron stürmte aus der Türe, und stieß mit Lucius Malfoy zusammen. „Tschuldigung", murmelte er und rannte weiter. Mr. Malfoy sah ziemlich wütend aus. Hinter ihm erkannte Harriet zu ihrem Erstaunen Dobby. Also gehörte Dobby den Malfoys. „So! Sie sind zurück. Die Schulräte haben Sie beurlaubt, doch Sie hielten es für angebracht nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren!", zischte er.

„Sehen Sie, Lucius, die anderen elf Schulräte haben mir heute eine Botschaft geschickt. Kam mir vor als wäre ich in einen Hagelsturm aus Eulen geraten, um ehrlich zu sein. Sie hatten gehört, dass Arthur Weasleys Tochter getötet worden war, und wollten, dass ich sofort zurückkomme. Sie schienen zu glauben, dass ich der richtige Mann für diese Aufgabe sei. Außerdem haben sie mir sehr merkwürdige Geschichten erzählt...etliche von ihnen glaubten offenbar, Sie hätten gedroht ihre Familien zu verfluchen, wen sie mich nicht beurlauben", meinte Dumbledore freundlich. _Oh, ich hab da auch noch eine nette Geschichte auf Lager. Und er Beweis steht in Form von Dobby vor mir._

Mr. Malfoy sah sehr blass aus, seine Augen spiegelten Wut wieder.

„Und? Haben Sie den Angriffen schon ein Ende bereitet!", höhnte er. „Haben wir." „_Ach ja? _Wer ist es?" „Derselbe wie beim letzten Mal, Lucius. Doch diesmal hat Lord Voldemort durch jemand anderen gehandelt. Mittels dieses Tagebuchs." Dumbledore hielt das Tagenbuch hoch. Lucius Malfoy verzog keine Miene.

„Wissen Sie, Mr. Malfoy", meinte Harriet langsam, „Ich habe mich gefragt: Wollte Mr. Borgin das Buch nicht, oder hatten Sie von Anfang vor es Ginny unter zu schieben." Mr. Malfoy starrte sie feindselig an. „Wovon sprichst du, Mädchen!"

„Ich glaube, Sie hatten es vor. Denn wäre das Buch nicht entdeckt worden, hätte man Ginny die Schuld gegeben, und das hätte Arthur Weasleys Karriere schwer geschadet. Und wir wissen doch alle, wie sehr Sie Mr. Weasley schätzen", fuhr Harriet fort. „Und wann soll ich, deiner Meinung nach, dieses Buch der jungen Miss Weasley untergeschoben, wie du es zu nennen pflegst, haben?"

Harriet schenkte ihm ein zuckersüßes Lächeln. „In _Flourish&Blotts, _als Sie ganz zufällig Ginnys Bücher aus ihrem Kessel nahmen und wieder zurück steckten. Bloß war eines mehr dabei." Lucius sah so aus als würde er sie jeden Moment mit bloßen Händen erwürgen. „Beweis es!", zischte er und stürmte davon, „Komm, Dobby!" „Guten Abend, Lucius", verabschiedete sich Dumbledore freundlich. Harriet beobachtete wie Dobby ihr einen traurigen Blick zuwarf und hinter Mr. Malfoy her schlurfte. Sie erinnerte sich an etwas, was sie über Hauselfen gelesen hatte.

„Professor? Darf ich Mr. Malfoy sein Buch zurückgeben?" Und schon stürmte sie, sich eine Socke ausziehend und sie in das Buch stopfend, Mr. Malfoy hinter her. „Mr. Malfoy! Ich hab was für Sie!" Mit diesen Worten warf sie ihm das Buch zu. Er fing es überrascht auf. Er gab das Buch an Dobby weiter. „Du hättest die richtige Seite wählen sollen, Miss Potter", meinte er kalt, „Eines Tages wird es dir ergehen, wie deinen Eltern. Die haben sich auch immer in alles eingemischt. Komm, Dobby."

Er wollte majestätisch abtreten, aber Dobby rührte sich nicht. „Ich sagte: Komm!" Dobby musterte Harriets Socke ehrfürchtig. Dann sagte er: „Meister hat Dobby eine Socke geschenkt. Dobby ist frei!" Harriet hatte sich also richtig erinnert. Hauselfen waren frei, wenn ihr Meister ihnen Kleidung schenkte. Lucius Malfoy sah Harriet hasserfüllt an. „Du hast mir meinen Diener gestohlen", presste er zwischen zugebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Das büßt du. Jetzt ist es persönlich."

Dann marschierte er davon. Dobby hüpfte vor Harriet auf und ab. „Harriet Potter hat Dobby gerettet! Wie kann Dobby Harriet Potter jemals danken!" „Ganz einfach. Versuch nie mehr mir das Leben zu retten."

Sie wusste, dass Dumbledore noch etwas mit ihr zu besprechen hatte, also kehrte sie zu ihm zurück. „Ich will nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast du könntest mit deinen Sorgen nicht zu mir kommen, Harriet", sagte der Zauberer und Harriet fand, dass er alt aussah. „Ich weiß...Sir, warum kann ich Parsel sprechen? Abgesehen von Tom und Slytherin fällt mir niemand ein, der das auch kann. Bin ich vielleicht...irgendwie böse?" Sie kam sich dumm vor.

„Du kannst Parsel, Harriet, weil Lord Voldemort Parsel kann. Als er versuchte dich zu töten, hat er einige seiner Kräfte auf dich übertragen. Aber das macht dich nicht böse. Es sind nicht unsere Fähigkeiten die uns ausmachen, Harry. Sondern unsere Taten."

„Warum ist Tom...warum wurde Tom wie er geworden ist? Warum wurde er zu dem Monster, das meine Eltern umgebracht hat? Wieso hasst er Muggeln, nein alles Lebendige, so sehr?" Dumbledore sah sie lange an. „Das, Harriet, ist die eine Frage, die auch ich dir nicht beantworten kann."

_Reviews?_


	19. Chapter 19

20. Epilog

Sie war auf dem Weg zum Fest, als sie in Professor Snape hineinlief (Mal wieder).

„Potter." „Professor."

Sie wollte schon weiter, aber irgendetwas hielt sie zurück. „Du hättest zu mir kommen sollen, und nicht zu Lockhart", meinte Snape dann. „Ich weiß. Aber Sie hätten mich vermutlich gefesselt und geknebelt und in irgendeinen Kasten gesperrt", erwiderte Harriet ernst. „Worauf du dich verlassen kannst." Schweigen. „Das nächste Mal, komm zu mir." „Werde ich."

Sie wollte schon wieder weiter gehen, drehte sich dann aber noch mal um. „Professor?" „Ja?" „Tom Riddle. Ich...ich mochte ihn irgendwie. Auch wenn er ein bisschen zuviel geredet hat. Und er mochte mich. Selbst als mir klar wurde, dass er Lord Voldemort war, konnte ich ihn nicht hassen. Nein, ich hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Er hat meine Eltern getötet, aber ich hasse ihn trotzdem nicht. Er...er wird wieder kommen, nicht wahr? Wie kann ich ihn besiegen, wenn ich ihn nicht hasse?"

Snape trat zu ihr, fasste sie an den Schultern und sah sie ernst an. „Hass ist nichts Gutes, Harriet. Glaub mir. Es ist besser, wenn du deinen Feind nicht hasst. Wenn du überhaupt nicht hasst. Du kannst ihn bemitleiden, er kann dir sogar sympathisch sein, du kannst sogar einige seiner Ansichten teilen, aber du darfst ihn niemals unterschätzen." Harriet starrte in seine dunklen Augen, die ihr ein ewiges Rätsel waren, trotz all dem Ausdruck in ihnen. „Keine Sorge, Tom Riddle werde ich mit Sicherheit nicht mehr unterschätzen."

Dumbledores angekündigtes Fest, war eine reine Freude. Percy konnte Penelope in die Arme schließen, Filch hatte Mrs. Norris wieder, Colin machte Fotos, Sir Nicolas spukte wieder herum, Justin sah frisch aus und Hermine umarmte Harriet mit den Worten: „Du hast es rausgekriegt!"

Dumbledore kündigte an, dass alle Prüfungen ausfallen würden (Was eine Katastrophe für Hermine war) und dass, Professor Lockhart im nächsten Jahr leider nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten (Was Harriet wiederum gar nicht bedauerte).

Der Rest des Schuljahres ging schnell vorüber. Draco sah miserabel aus (sein Vater hatte seinen Posten als Schulrat verloren). Er mied Harriet, und auch Pansy fand keinen Grund mehr zu spotten. Ginny war wieder glücklich, sie strahlte die Welt an und schien zum ersten Mal seit Harriet sie kannte im Reinen mit sich selbst zu sein, und Harriet gab sich Mühe ihr eine Freundin zu sein. Einzig Oliver war nicht aufzuheitern, da er seinen heiß ersehnten Quidditch-Pokal nicht bekommen hatte und die Spiele nicht wieder aufgenommen wurden.

Am Tag der Rückreise schenkte Cedric Harriet ein freundliches Lächeln, was sie dazu veranlasste auf Wolke Sieben zu schweben und nicht mehr an Tom Riddle oder den Basilisken zu denken. Sie war sogar bereit Dudley gegenüber zu treten.

„Ruft an. Und gebt nicht auf, wenn Dudley behauptet ihr hättet die falsche Nummer", schärfte sie Ron und Hermine ein. Die beiden nickten (Trotzdem machte sich Harriet keine großen Hoffnungen was Ron und das Benutzen eines Telephons anbelangte). Dann umarmte sie beide kurz und machte sich auf, um sich den Herausforderungen der Muggelwelt erneut zu stellen.

Weiter in: Harriet Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban

_Das war der zweite Streich, der dritte folgt sogleich._

_Reviews?_


End file.
